Under My Skin
by ReBish
Summary: Helga took the blame years ago for something that really wasn't her fault. After five years, she's back from boarding school and she realizes that she's not as hated as she thought she would be. A lot of things aren't. AxH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Back Home

The airport still had that same smell that Helga remembered when she was being shoved on a plane by the Beeper King five years ago. She looked around and saw nothing familiar though and felt a bit lonely as she roughly pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder. Since she was no longer forced to use uniforms, she left them in pieces on her bed back at school. Helga smirked and pulled out her phone to check the time. No phone calls and one text from a friend back in England saying that she was missed. With a sigh, she realized that she was going to miss her old school.

With only her carry-on, she placed it on the scanner and handed over her passport. It was surprising that Big Bob wanted her back home when he did. She was finally starting to feel comfortable where he had stashed her away for the better part of her awkward teenage years. Helga, in part, was thankful. She didn't know how things would have gone when puberty struck and made her look as she did. But since she was _kindly_ being sent to the same public school that the whole Elementary school gang was, they would figure out soon enough that the gawky bully they had known so well now had a feminine side.

The stamp of return to her passport woke her from the millions of thoughts going on in her head. She pulled out her phone again and saw that still, there was no calls from her parents who had promised to pick her up from the airport. Helga rolled her eyes in disgust and realized that this was _Mirian _and _Bob_. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Helga mentally calculated how much money she had and reluctantly went to the Customer Service kiosk.

"How much for a ride back to Hillwood?"

O-o-o-o-o-o

Helga slapped the cabbie's hand with a good amount of her cash. Anything that Bob sent to her was minimal at best, always complaining about how expensive her tuition was. Never mind that he always had enough to spare whatever Ogla was studying for. With a grunt, Helga pushed the door that was sure to be open and walked inside, overwhelmed by the scent of trophy polish and her mother's fruit "smoothies". Nostalgia hit in the pit of her stomach as she nudged the door closed with her foot. After The Fight that sent her off to boarding school, Helga did not appreciate the sound of violence unless she was causing it. A psychiatrist in her school had prescribed her (with Bob and Miriam's consent) some anti-anxiety medications that greatly helped when she was on the edge.

The medication helped enough to keep her grades above average. Her writing was as passionate as ever but the subject changed every so often, depending on her mood. The only thing was the never-ending solitude she felt when she thought of Arnold. Helga couldn't even eat ice cream anymore. Still, Phoebe kept up the gossip through email when she was able to get on the school computers. Bob was too cheap to hand over the cash for a laptop and so she was stuck using the dinosaurs in the library.

Facebook was useless to her up until the last two months when Miriam had sent her some money for Christmas to buy a phone. Helga bought the nicest one she could afford and now everyone was in contact and poking her online.

Rhonda was still as conceited as ever. She never failed to post her latest purchase on her wall and bragged about it until Nadine told her to cool it. Still best friends and obsessed with nature, she always checked in at the park, hunting for bugs. Lila (the bitch) was still "ever so sweet" and always had a kind word for everyone. Harold hardly posted. He worked at the meat shop with Mr. Green and only posted when there were meat sales coming. Everyone thought this was hilarious. Helga realized how much they had moved on without her. When her father told her that she was coming home, there were a thousand worries in her head but since there wasn't any money to put towards tuition, she accepted.

"Hello," Helga called out. "I'm home!"

Nothing but silence greeted her as she made her way upstairs. The only reason she was home for senior year was because Bob's business had taken a nose-dive. Selling phones and beepers was a dumb idea and everyone told him. But he refused to listen and continued selling them. It was only when the money started drying up that he started doing a major re-haul. Seeing that Helga's tuition was more costly than bringing her back home, he bought a ticket and had the arrangements done by Olga. Helga had no choice.

The house hadn't changed,she thought as she looked around. More trophies she'd mostly like have to clean and there was a new couch but everything else looked the same. Helga turned the knob at her bedroom door and walked inside to see a partially hung banner saying 'Welcome home, Ogla' from the window. There was a glass sitting at the end of her old dresser. She dipped her finger into the contents and tasted vodka. Helga sighed and tossed her bag on the floor. Sitting on the bed, she realized that this was probably the best welcome home she could have had. Kicking off her Converse, she fiddled with her phone before setting it on the bedside table. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep as Frank Sinatra's voice vibrated in her dreams...

_I've got you under my skin..._

OxOxOx

When Helga woke up, it was morning and cold. No one had come to check up on her, she thought. That is, until she realized that there was an envelope on the table. Picking it up, she pulled out a gift card to a major department store. The amount was written for two hundred dollars on the back. Raising an eyebrow, Helga shrugged and was grateful. She definitely needed new clothes and now had the money to go buy something decent. It would have been nice, she thought, if they had given it to me in person.

Helga pulled out a pair of yoga pants from her bag and white button down shirt. The clothes had been a hand-me-down from one of her friends back in London and they fit well enough. After a quick shower, she stared into the mirror and realized how much she had changed.

Instead of growing out her hair like other girls, she had chopped it off and done a vertical cut. It was about an inch longer from her chin on the front and went shorter until it reached the back of her hair where it was almost a buzz cut. It had grown a bit over the last week or so but it looked good. She was still a blond though, she laughed. Her body filled out in all the right places though. A little too much in her own taste. Her hips annoyed her but she hid them in baggy pants. Buttoning down her shirt and rolling up the sleeves, Helga finished up with her shoes and pocketed her phone, wallet and gift card.

It was time to surprise a friend.

OxOxO

"Phoeeeebeee! Someone is here to see you," called out her mother in her southern drawl.

"Coming!"

Helga had not told her that she was coming home. In fact, she had not posted anything or allowed her friends back in London to lament their sadness on her wall. Facebook was the only thing that could let everyone know she was coming. And she wasn't sure she wanted them to know yet. Shoving back her hair from her face, she looked up and saw that Phoebe was frozen at the bottom of the stairs, looking absolutely shocked.

Her hair had grown, Helga noticed. All the way down to her waist. She had braided it for comfort as she was studying from the smudges of ink on her chin and upper lip. Dressed in a lumpy gray sweater and leggings, she looked like the nerdiest thing Helga had ever seen.

"Hey, Pheebs," Helga rubbed the back of her head. "I'm home-"

Helga didn't get much of a word in edgewise as she was promptly tackled by the little Asian girl herself. Sometimes Helga joked that the country side in her showed when she was mad or excited. Perhaps she was part-bull? Helga felt the waterworks as both of them started crying in happiness. Phoebe had to take off her glasses to wipe away the moisture (and was that mascara!) from her eyes.

"Why didn't you call or let me know," Phoebe asked, looking a little shaken. "The old gang would have-"

"I know what the old gang would have done," Helga shrugged. "Well, maybe not. I doubt they would have been happy to see their old tormentor."

"You look so pretty, Helga," Phoebe stared. "You have really grown up."

"Eh," Helga blushed. "Anyway, are you busy?"

"Well, actually," Phoebe turned purple. She looked up.

"Phoebe? Where did you go? I finished the conclusion to my essay," called out a gruff voice from the top of the stairs.

"Gerald-"

Helga looked away as he let his jaw fall to the floor. Helga waited a moment before sighing and looking at what used to be 'Tall-Hair boy'. Except, he wasn't. He was buff, with a scraggly but well trimmed beard. Jeans with a hole and a red hoodie, he looked like Gerald but all grown up.

"Uh," Gerald blinked. "Hi."

"Hey Pheebs," Helga flexed her fists. "I'll meet you at the mall when you're done, ok?"

"Oh-o-"

With that, Helga walked out of the house without any response and unbeknownst to her, she started stomping to the bus-stop. All she really needed was her old dress and unibrow and she was set to be the old Helga. The reaction that Gerald had only made her paranoid about her looks. Did she look that bad? Was it the fact that all the crappy things she did to him come back and haunt him? Criminy, she thought in anger. Well, at least her reputation still preceded her.

The bus ride to the mall was uneventful. Pulling out her phone she checked her facebook and saw that Gerald had posted her worst nightmare so far. Not wanting to see the sixty or so comments, she got off facebook and sighed. Helga only hoped that Phoebe would be there to make things better as jumped down from the last step and walked into the mall.

A pile of clothes was lying in a pile in the dressing room. Helga was sorting out what she wanted and what she could afford. At the end, she managed to pick up three pairs of jeans, a skirt and a few shirts. There was a little left but she decided to save it for a later date in case she needed it. For now, she had something to wear and could go to school with more than what was left in her closet. Sure, she could probably fit into them but she wasn't going to try and squeeze and pop out of them at school.

She paid for the clothes and had them bagged quickly. She spotted a small sandwich shop and ordered a turkey on rye bread; no mustard or onions with a water. Helga would have been content to eat on her own if she hadn't been interrupted by the infamous Lila who did a delightful jump and hugged her tightly. Helga had learned how to fake being polite and gently untangled herself from the girl who had stolen Arnold from her, not that she cared anymore.

"Helga! Gerald had said you were back in town. I'm ever so happy to see you," Lila said sincerely. "I can't believe you're really home after five years!"

"Bob didn't want to pay for private school so here I am," Helga shrugged. "So here I am just before the semester starts."

"Are you going to Hillwood High," Lila asked excitedly. "That would make everyone so excited!"

"Yup," Helga took a long drink of water. "Though I don't think everyone excited. I was the definition of bully back then."

"Not in sixth grade," Lila patted her hand. "You should have let us know."

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Helga topped her bottle and crumpled her paper bag. "And everyone is going to see me at school Monday."

"It would be an ever so excellent opportunity to have a party," Lila giggled.

"I'm not exactly in a party kind of mood," Helga made a face. "I just finished shopping and I'm kind of tired."

"Perhaps next week!"

"We'll see," Helga stood up. "I think I'm going to go home. It's really been something seeing the old neighborhood."

"Oh, well I hope that we have a class or two together," Lila stood up and smiled.

Lila hadn't changed much except for the hypnotizing curves that caught the attention of anything with a penis. Had Arnold...she turned away from those thoughts. Helga envied the color of Lila's hair as it spilled down her bony shoulders. The freckles were adorable, that was for sure.

"I guess," Helga coughed. "I better go."

"Just so you know," Lila paused. "Everyone is really happy that you're home. They really want to see you."

"Maybe this week," Helga grudgingly agreed to.

"Oh, give me your number," Lila pointed at her phone.

Helga sighed and they exchanged numbers. She never thought that she would be getting text messages as she took the bus home from Little Miss Perfect. Night had come quickly as Helga hopped down from the bus. Unaware, a hand reached out from nowhere and shoved her to the ground. The neighborhood was pretty much empty so it was the perfect time to be mugged, she realized. The guy was scruffy with five o'clock shadow and bags under his eyes. His grip, however, was strong and bruising.

"Gimme the bag, lady!"

"Get off me, bucko! They won't fit!"

"I said give me the bag and I won't have to hurt you!"

"Get the fuck off!"

Helga wasn't ready to get kicked in the boob as she flinched and her grasp loosened from her clothes. She didn't let go of her bag and was about to give the mugger a date with Old Betsy when a familiar figure punched the guy in the face and sent him reeling to the curb. The bag had splintered and her new clothes were a pile on the dirty ground which just pissed of Helga more.

"Are you okay, Helga," asked Harold. He was taller, with better clothes too.

"Couldn't be better," she muttered, picking up all her clothes. "Fuckin' dick."

"I'm calling the police," Harold dialed quickly.

"No, it's okay!"

"He actually tried mugging me before," he explained.

The police came twenty minutes ago to arrest the guy for assault and theft. They made the report and he was taken away. Harold helped her carry her clothes back to her house without asking even though she protested. It was weird to have him helping her when she was the one that got him in trouble years ago. Harold almost got sent to Juvi.

"Why," Helga asked. A thousand answers were waiting for her.

"Because you needed help," he shrugged. He looked at her. "We were all stupid back then. It's a miracle that we all got away with it but you."

"I didn't think Bob would send me away because of a few joints of weed."

"Well, we all got off pretty easily. Sid still feels guilty," Harold rubbed the back of his head. "And I got to work permanently at Mr. Greens. He might be able to get me an apprenticeship for free. We all feel bad that you got sent away."

"It's okay," Helga held her clothes close to her chest. "We all make mistakes and besides, we all wanted to try it. We got caught."

"Sid, Stinky and I all want to make it up to you," Harold shuffled.

"You saved my new clothes, it's fine."

"There's a party at Arnold's tonight if you want to come," he suggested. "Everyone will be there."

"I … I don't know," Helga raised her wrist. It was going to bruise.

"I'll be your date," Harold snickered. She laughed. "I'll even treat you to dinner."

"No need for dinner," Helga looked at the windows. Her parents were home. "I guess I don't want to be home. Give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll meet you-"

"I'll wait here," Harold patted the stoop.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Maybe, Maybe Not

Helga changed into a pair of jeans and looked in the mirror. With a frown, she realized that they were tighter than she had originally assumed. It wasn't that her hips were large, it was just that they were _there_. They were black so it slimmed down but it still made her irritated. She changed her Converse to pink ones and brushed her hair. Helga ignored the flip-flops in her stomach and brushed her teeth but knew that she was only stalling. It would be the first time since she was sent off to school that she would see Arnold.

Looking at her shirt, she almost changed into something that showed a little more skin but decided that rolling up the sleeves was good enough. Helga tossed her purchases on the bed and made her way down as quietly as she could. Her parents were in the kitchen so she was able to leave without being noticed. Harold was still waiting outside, much to her surprise and smiled when she approached him. They started walking together as the night got a little chilly. He shrugged off his jacket and forced her to take it, much to her disbelief.

"You look nice," he complimented.

"Since when did you become a gentleman?"

"Since I started dating Patty," he shrugged at her surprised expression.

"Wow, a good improvement," Helga laughed. "She's not going to beat me up if we're going to the party together?"

"Nah, she's not the jealous type," Harold laughed, kicking a rock. "Usually girls don't want to get near because of her ability to knock a person out with one punch. But she's a kitty-cat in private."

"I kind of figured that she might have a thing for you back a few years ago."

"She told me that she did," Harold chuckled. They turned a corner.

"So what's the party for?"

"It's the last summer party before school," Harold scratched his chin. "You've changed, Helga."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harold grinned. "You're not a complete bitch anymore."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she replied, chortling. "And I've had a lot of time to evolve from grunting cave-woman to educated neanderthal."

"So boarding school did'ja good?"

"I am now self-proficient at plucking my own eyebrows. See? Plural," Helga snickered. Harold glanced at her forehead to make sure.

"That's good," Harold stopped and looked at the building in front of them across the street. "You ready to see everyone?"

"Not really," Helga frowned. "They could hate me."

"No one really hated you back in the day, Helga."

"Still, being a heinous bitch can come back and bite you in the ass."

"True but the one person that had it worst was Arnold," Harold patted her shoulder. "And he's not the type of guy to hold it against you."

"I always said he was too much of a do-gooder type."

"Come on," Harold walked up to the door of the old boarding house she knew so well. "It can't be that bad."

"Isn't that always what they say in movies and shit goes awful?"

"You're stalling."

_Shit, _she thought. _Well, better meet my fate._

OxoxO

As it turned out, the party really wasn't for her. But everyone used it to party even harder. There were a couple of wolf-whistles courtesy of Stinky and Curly (handsome as shit!) when they realized how stunning she had turned out. Sheena and Nadine had brought gifts for her, much to her surprise but every person had come to welcome her home.

"Helga," called out a haughty sort of voice. Rhonda. "Is that YOU?"

"Of course it's me," Helga smirked. "You are the gossip queen, aren't you? Probably knew before I did."

"Darling," she smiled, then looked at her shirt. "You look... nice."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly dressed," Helga peered at Rhonda's outfit.

She was dressed to the nines, she was. The dress clung in all the right places and flared at the bottom. Still, it was a summer dress so it was casual with a flowery print against her nicely tanned skin. The flats made it a little more approachable. Her sleek hair draped in a pony-tail over one of her shoulders and her makeup was subtle but sweet. The height increase and model-esque figure only helped her undeniable beauty.

"I simply must take you shopping," Rhonda eyed her shirt. "Tomorrow perhaps, after my acting classes."

"Acting classes?"

"Yes, Daddy paid for them over Christmas. I have my second session tomorrow," Rhonda looked elated. "I go right after school."

"Well, maybe another time?"

"I'll text you."

"You don't even have-"

"I've got your number," Rhonda grinned and with another hug, she excused herself and walked off.

"Okay, Princess," Helga laughed.

The party was all upstairs on the roof and only a few people were moseying by the steps. Peapod Kid and Park were both talking together, only pausing to give her an appreciative nod her way. They weren't close friends but at least they remembered her. With a sigh, she walked upstairs and opened the door to the roof.

The first thing, the very _first_ thing she saw was Eugene flying into the punch bowl on the table. His 'I'm okay' from behind the table was enough for everyone to get back to the music while Sheena helped him up. Drenched in red liquid, he grimaced and wrung his shirt. His hair was still as coiffed as ever but the braces he wore while she was away definitely helped his appearance. The socks with sandals were gone replaced by Steve Madden loafers. How Helga knew this? She had a few gay friends back in London. Besides, they looked good with the black jeans and gray shirt he wore. Still stringy but more masculine, Eugene didn't look half bad. Another surprise, she thought.

"Helga," called out Phoebe. She hurried over to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the mall!"

"Eh, it's okay," Helga shrugged. "Nice threads, Pheebs."

"It's just something I had, you know, lying around," she teased.

"Haha," Helga replied. "So did you beat the crap out of Gerald? Remind me to knock some sense into him for the facebook post."

"Trust me when I say that he is very apologetic. Besides, you look completely different from what you did back five years ago," Phoebe sipped her drink. "And everyone knows you took the blame for what got everyone in trouble."

"Oh, I seriously don't want to talk about that," Helga flinched. "I didn't think Big Bob's breaking point would be pot. Maybe meth, but not the point."

"Not that you're a bad person but I never thought you would do that."

"I'm a hero, big deal," Helga rolled her eyes.

"Who-"

"Hey Phoebe, hey Helga," said a voice that had Helga stiffen slightly.

Arnold. Football head. Bucko. Oh, all those names raced through her head as she stared at the one guy that gave her exploding butterflies in her stomach. Still, she thought as her tummy did even more flip-flops. He grew into his oddly shaped head quite nicely. The shoulders he was sporting were broad and _those arms_... Helga looked away and tucked some hair from her face to compose her salivating self before she greeting him with a smile.

"Hey football head," she said. He chuckled.

"I'm not going to lie, I kind of missed that nickname," Arnold rolled his eyes. "Welcome home, Helga."

"Thanks," Helga glanced at Phoebe who was snickering behind her hand. "It's good to be back."

"Crap," Arnold winced as his grandmother started doing the tango with Harold on the punch table. "I better go get that." And with that, he ran over to help poor Harold.

"So..." Phoebe tapped her chin. "In the mood for ice cream, Helga?"

OxOxOx

Helga checked the time on her cell phone and saw that it was nearly midnight. Not that she had a curfew but it was probably time to head home. A few of the guys had drunk themselves into a stupor though and were staying the night. Gerald had apologized to Helga later on in the party when everyone was dancing to the latest Katy Perry hit or whatever. From what she saw, Arnold was a great dancer. But Gerald asked her to dance as she was watching from the wall.

"Come on, Helga," Gerald grinned. "Are you scared?"

"Psh, you wish," Helga accepted and took his hand.

Iggy was in charge of the music, being a quite accomplished DJ. He took requests and all kinds of music came his way. But as the song changed, Helga listened close as Gerald put a hand on her waist and took her hand. "At Last", the Beyonce rendition came on. Without a word, her led her along very smoothly. They were floating as the music flowed all around them. It was one of her favorite songs...

"_I found a dream, that I could speak to you, a dream that I can call my own... I found a thrill to press my cheek to... a thrill that I have never known..."_ Helga hummed as Gerald twirled her expertly.

"Where did you learn to dance," Gerald asked, grasping her waist as she came back to him.

"School," Helga explained, looking proud that she wasn't as bad as she thought. "Extra credit when I was failing in protest."

"Listen Helga, I'm sorry for being an ass," Gerald coughed. "Its just that I haven't seen you in a while and it was a shock."

"I guessed," Helga was twirled again and she smiled. "Besides, I wasn't exactly the nicest girl in school back then."

"No, but we were all kids, right?"

"Yeah," Helga watched Arnold hold Lila close as the song ended. "But somethings never change." Helga looked at them pointedly and Gerald chuckled.

"They're not together, not seriously anyway," he walked her back to Phoebe. "They kinda … fall together when they're lonely but I doubt it's going to be happening anymore."

"Oh," Helga touched Gerald's shoulder. "Thanks for the dance."

"You're alright, Helga," he smiled. "Welcome home."

Phoebe was waiting for her boyfriend to drive her home. Gerald offered her a ride, having heard from Harold about the attempted mugging but she declined. However, Helga walked out with them and hugged her friend good-bye and high-fived Gerald. With a sputter of the old engine, she watched them drive off together. Helga couldn't help but feel a bit bitter that she was alone. Still, it was fun to see her good friend be happy with someone she had been pining for since … well, fourth grade! Pocketing her phone, Helga swung her presents over her shoulder and began walking home. Half way down the block, she heard her name being called out. Turning around, she was surprised to see Arnold jogging over to her.

"Hey football head, did I leave anything at your house," Helga checked her pockets.

"No, I just wanted to walk you home," Arnold grinned sheepishly.

"No need, I'm just a couple blocks down," she replied breezily.

"But 'Baby, it's Cold Outside'."

"Eh," Helga raised an eyebrow and saw him blush.

"It's a song," Arnold began walking backwards as she followed him.

"I know it's a song," Helga stuck out her tongue. "It's a rape-apologist song but I still like it."

"You read that article online, did you," Arnold laughed.

"No, I knew a while back. There are some pretty creepy lyrics but …"

"It's nice knowing that the person you care for wants you to stay," Arnold turned around and slowed a step so he could walk next to her.

"I didn't know you liked old crooner music."

"If you're going to like Dino Spumoni, you gotta love the legends like Nat King Cole and of course, Frank Sinatra."

"I should have known you did," Helga chuckled. "You sent me that file with one of his albums."

"I thought you might like it. Lila did."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Helga forced down the inner turmoil inside her chest at the mention of Lila. Were they dating? Gerald would know, right? But how could she be sure? Helga couldn't ask him without looking like a complete idiot. Dating was such a pain in the ass, she thought. There should be signs. Arnold looked perfectly content with the silence though. He was looking up at the smoggy stars in the sky. He looked like...

_My flaxen-haired angel!_

"Uh," Helga shook her head. "So really, football head, why did you walk me home?"

"I heard you almost got mugged," Arnold scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Why didn't you walk Lila home? She might get mad," Helga frowned.

"No, the guy she's seeing drove her back to her house," Arnold looked at her strangely. Shit, she thought. "And what if you got lost?"

"I can find my own way home, bucko."

"It's just that you've been away so long," Arnold said too innocently.

"I know how to get home," Helga hit him in the chest. Hard enough to make him stop and cough. Helga kept walking with a smirk.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard," Arnold scowled.

Both of them laughed as they walked calmly down the street. There wasn't much noise in the streets since it was a relatively safe neighborhood. The mugging had been a fluke. Still, Arnold was content walking her home. Even if he did have to go back and start the clean up that he promised to do just to have the party. They reached her house and Helga stood on the steps looking down at him. He wore a grin on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for the walk home, football head," Helga rubbed her arm. "I appreciate it."

"It wasn't any trouble," Arnold looked at her. "We're all really happy you're home. We missed you."

"I doubt i-"

"I missed you."

"Ah."

Helga turned the reddest color known to mankind at these words. Her response went unnoticed by Arnold who looked rather awkward himself. He didn't get closer, now having been reminded of the force in her punches only minutes ago. Helga rubbed her calf with the back of her foot before clearing her throat.

"I missed everyone too," Helga couldn't finish the rest of it though. "Even Olga."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Arnold chuckled, though looking a bit put out. "Still, you should know that Rhonda is planning a party for you next week. She said to give you this." He handed over a gift card. "She was too busy talking to Curly to give it to you."

"Another one? Criminy," Helga played with it. "I'm going to have some kind of wardrobe."

"She said you should probably get a dress."

"Meh," Helga checked the time. "I should probably get inside."

"Night, Helga."

"Night, Football head."

OxOxO

**Helga: Pheebs?**

**Phoebe: Yes?**

**Helga: I just got the strongest hankerin' for ice cream.**

**Phoebe: :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Flicker

**A/N**:

Thank you for all the reviews, everyone! I didn't think that this story would catch on like it did. I've been getting tons of people adding me to their favorite author and story list. It's amazing! I guess after going through a lot of heart-break and unrequited love, you kind of learn to pull yourself away from the person you want more. I read a lot of Hey Arnold! Fan fiction lately so I kind of got my foot in the water that way but I want to make sure that the characters are in line. This is the first real story in five years that I've actually progressed into more than just the beginning stages. So if you can encourage me to continue by leaving a lovely little review, I would very much appreciate it.

Also to Twilightfucker: Thank you for your forgiveness for the Beyonce thing. But I don't think high schoolers other than Arnold or Helga (perhaps even Gerald?) would know about Etta James. So to make it a little more believable, I used Beyonce's. And it's a good rendition but not like the incomparable Etta.

Song Recommendation: "I Wish You Love" by Nat King Cole.

**o...o...o**

Helga tossed her coat on the bed along with her bag as she changed her outfit for the third time. The news had warned there would be snow but so far, nothing had happened. Miriam had come in her room while she was unwrapping the plastic from her notebooks and organizing her binders. Her mother placed a rather nice black trench coat with white lining on the inside in Helga's arms and stuttered about the weather being bad for the next few weeks before leaving the room in a hurry. It wasn't until Helga checked the price tag that she realized that her mother had done her a kind gesture. The coat was warm and fit perfectly.

She decided to wear a pair of blue skinny jeans and flat ankle boots. A black long sleeved shirt finished the rest of her outfit and she was satisfied with it. Okay, she thought, so maybe Arnold got into her head _a little_. Slapping a little concealer on her skin and adding just a hint of blush, she was ready for school. Helga skittered down stairs, shouldering her backpack as she walked into the kitchen. Miriam was sleeping off her bender, Helga guessed. She poured herself some cold cereal and ate it in a silent room. Bob had already left for work twenty minutes ago. When Helga looked at the time, she swallowed and left the bowl in the sink as she ran out of the house. She was just a wee bit late...

**OxOxO**

Helga had just enough time to read the sheet to where her homeroom would be. After a week, they wouldn't have a homeroom and they could just follow their schedule but she appreciated it just the same. Taking a pen, she wrote it on her wrist and slid the pen behind her ear. She turned around and tumbled into the only person she wanted to avoid for the rest of the week.

"Helga," he murmured, helping her up. "Did you already get your homeroom?"

"Uh, yeah," Helga glanced at her wrist. "H90."

"Well, let me walk you there," Arnold held up a hand to silence her protests. "That's my homeroom too."

_The Gods are after me._

"Alright, Arnold-o," Helga tugged the coat closer to her body. "Whatever floats your boat."

"I asked everyone else and they had a different homeroom," Arnold explained. Helga tensed slightly. So he just didn't want to be lonely, she thought.

"Well it's only for a week," she muttered. "Then we can all find out cliques and be happy."

"I'm just wondering what classes we're going to have."

"Probably something incredibly difficult and awful."

"Always the pessimist?"

"Always the optimist," Helga slapped his chest. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Homeroom was ten minutes of attendance and then passing out the schedules. There were only about twenty people with them and it was very boisterous. Helga stuck in her headphones and pressed play on her phone. Arnold, who had decided to sit right next to her, tapped her arm and gestured to what she was listening to. Pulling out a headphone, she handed it over to him sheepishly.

"'Fever' by Elvis," Arnold grinned.

"One of my favorite songs," Helga shrugged.

"I just realized I don't know much about you."

"Well, football head, I've been away for a while and I was your bully," Helga frowned. "I don't even know why you're being nice to me."

"Because," Arnold handed back the headphone. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

The bell rang.

"Let me see your schedule," Gerald said, making them jump as they walked to their first class.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Helga snarled, looking rather pale. "Jackass."

"Sorry," he replied, skimming through their schedules. "Well, the four of us have Physical Science, Gym and Art together."

"I want to change my class," Phoebe sighed. "They gave me Honors instead of AP."

"You're going to get accepted to every University in the country," Helga rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine."

"Still, I must insist."

"I've got Creative Writing, ladies," Helga half-waved. "I'll see you third period."

"Bye, Helga," Arnold smiled. Gerald stared at him. "What?"

"Is there anything you need to tell me, my man?"

"I'm dreading Science?"

"You got a _thing_ for Helga, don't you?"

"Nah," Arnold glanced at her retreating back. "She's just changed a lot."

"Right, Arnold. Whatever you say."

"Come on, Gerald. We're going to be late for Math."

And so they ran off towards their first class, making it in time only to be bored into a stupor as the teacher began to drone on in math terms. Gerald already missed his girlfriend who took notes like a super computer.

**OxOxO**

It was the end of the day and Helga was struggling to carry four textbooks and her new gym clothes. Spotting Phoebe, she made her way over to her. She had a locker that Helga could stick some of her books in since she hadn't been able to head over to the Main Office for a locker and combination. Phoebe immediately helped her friend with her load.

"Thanks, Pheebs. That was a pain," Helga sighed. "Do you mind if I keep these here while I go and get my locker?"

"Of course, Helga. Gerald won't be here for another few minutes. He wanted to see the sign-ups for the basketball team."

"Alright, be back in a bit."

Helga stuffed her clothes in her back while she walked to the office. There were so many people crowding her; there was moment that she wanted to start shoving and stomping. But she didn't and eventually, she got to the office and waiting to speak to one of the ladies who was scribbling down on a pad of paper.

"Hello dear," she said, looking up.

"Uh, I'm new and I needed a locker."

"Oh, name?"

"Helga G. Pataki."

"Ah, okay, give me a minute. You can have a seat over there."

Helga half turned and sat down on a bench. It would take a bit before she was able to get her locker she guessed. Texting Phoebe, she didn't notice a rather large figure sit a little too close to her. It was only when she finished that she was aware of someone checking her out. Helga bit her tongue and tried to be polite.

"Hey cutie," he grinned. He wasn't ugly, she grudgingly admitted. "How's your day going?"

"Fine," she replied, sitting up straight. He moved a little closer. "Do you mind? Personal space, bucko."

"I haven't seen you around," he pushed away a strand of hair but moved back. "Where did you come from? Heaven?"

"Do you really pick up girls like that?"

"It works enough. What's your name?"

"Helga," she scooted away from him. "You?"

"Well, they call me Wolfgang."

"Oh shit, really?" Helga stood up, glancing at the lady who waved a small sheet. "I have to go."

"I'll see _you_ around."

Had she changed that much that Wolfgang didn't recognize her at all? Their tormentor from 5th grade hadn't changed much. Beefier shoulders and now sporting a buzz-cut, she might have gone out with him if she had not attraction to him at all. Her loins remained unshaken. Shaking her head, she ran back to Phoebe who was waiting with her locker half open and her mouth busy with Gerald. Arnold looked flustered and kept his sight on the floor until Helga cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Is this," she motioned to both of them. "Going to be happening often?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm thinking of buying a puke-bucket," Helga made a face. "So guess what just happened?"

"What happened," Gerald said, slipping an arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

"Wolfgang totally hit on me," Helga pulled out the locker information and handed it to Phoebe who skimmed it over. Arnold raised an eyebrow at her words.

"5th grade Wolfgang? The one who stuck us in garbage Wolfgang," asked Gerald.

"Yup," Helga started walking with Phoebe who led them through the school. "Cheesiest bastard I've ever heard. That was more embarrassing than the time I dyed my hair green."

"You _dyed_ your hair green," Gerald chortled. "I want pictures! Now!"

"Too bad, Gerald-o," Helga blushed slightly. "That was before I had a phone or a Facebook. Those moments are lost in the wind."

"I can't believe you would do something like that," Arnold smiled.

"Believe it, bucko," Helga watched Phoebe open her locker. "Thanks, Pheebs."

"You're welcome."

"I'm guessing you and your boy-toy are going to go suck face somewhere," Helga commented as she tossed her stuff into her locker. Both of them turned purple at her words.

"Helga!"

"What? You guys are such babies."

"We're going to the movies," Phoebe tucked back her hair. "Would you like to join us?"

"I kinda need to get home, actually."

"Let me give you a ride," Gerald held out his keys.

"I can walk..."

It took a few minutes but Helga was convinced to accept the ride. Arnold sat in the back with her while the loving couple flirted with each other in the front. It was sickeningly cute in the worst way. Helga checked her text messages and was surprised to hear from Rhonda.

**Rhonda: I heard that Wolfgang hit on u. **

**Helga: … Yeah? How the hell do you know that?**

**Rhonda: It's ME. Now, did he ask u out?**

**Helga: No. I kinda brushed him off.**

**Rhonda: He's the most popular senior in our school!**

**Helga: Since when did I care about that shit?**

**Rhonda: Word on the street (don't I sound ghetto?) is that he wants to ask u out.**

**Helga: You sound stupid. And I don't want to date him. He's a moron, seriously.**

**Rhonda: U need to say yes!**

**Helga: You're not going to drop this, are you?**

**Rhonda: I'm inviting him to my party this weekend. And no, I'm not dropping it.**

**Helga: Ugh, fine. I'll go on ONE date. ONE. But don't spread it around school.**

**Rhonda: Fabulous! Also, do you like sushi?**

**Helga: It's okay.**

**Rhonda: Find a cute dress.**

**Helga: I hate you.**

"Are you okay," asked Arnold. He had been watching her text with a drown.

"Ugh, no. Just agreed to something I really didn't want to," Helga sighed. "Now I have to go find a dress for Rhonda's party. Pheebs!"

"Yes, Helga?"

"We need to go shopping. I don't have a dress for Rhonda's party and I think she might kill me if I show up in anything but sexy."

"Sexy, you?"

"Shut up, Gerald or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"I'm just saying..."

"I am _not_ above strangling you while driving, killing us all in the outcome," Helga snarled.

"You're going to need shoes," Phoebe made a note. "I think I'm going to have to buy something too."

"Why," Helga asked.

"Because Rhonda posted that it's going to be a classy sort of party. No jeans or sneakers," Phoebe sighed. "Or skirts."

"I'm not going," Helga curling up in the backseat.

"But you have to," Arnold said. "It's your welcoming party."

"I know what it is," Helga snapped. "But I don't want to wear a dress. I haven't worn a dress since that pink disaster back at PS 118. I hate Rhonda even more."

"I'll help you, Helga," Phoebe patted her friend's arm.

"How does formal attire scream out 'Helga G. Pataki'?"

"We'll find a way to do so," Phoebe put her phone away. "Perhaps it would be best if we went shopping today."

All three of them groaned at Phoebe's words.

"Can we not? I just want to eat whatever the hell is left in the fridge and crash."

"I think that sounds like an excellent opportunity to get some food," Gerald said, making a left turn. Helga watched her house fade away.

"Hair boy, my house was over there," she pointed out.

"Come on, Helga. I'll treat you to a burger and fries," Gerald offered.

"That better come with a milkshake or I'm stabbing you with a straw," Helga threatened.

"To die at the hands of Helga G. Pataki," Gerald grinned. "Never saw that coming."

**OxOxO**

Helga couldn't help but laugh as Arnold managed to squirt himself with ketchup. His shirt was totaled for the evening, she thought as Gerald helped him wipe it off. Phoebe was giggling herself while Helga leaned over, speaking in a loud whisper.

"Don't they make the cutest couple, Pheebs?"

"Oh, I'm sure they do," she responded, covering her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Uh, what?"

"So who wears the pants in your relationship?"

"What relationship? No!"

"I smell like ketchup," Arnold complained. "Can we not?"

"I guess you're the woman," Helga tapped him with a french fry before eating it.

"Helga..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cracks in the Mask

**A/N: **

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! They make me so happy! I feel like I'm actually being productive when I finish a chapter. Now then, I am trying to keep this story as un-cliche as possible. It's kind of hard since they are in High School. I graduated from HS in 2005. (I'm so old!) and I still remember it pretty clearly. I didn't go through cliques or anything like that though. I had it pretty easy. Anyway, back to the story. It's going to span over until their Senior Prom. At this point, they're in their second semester of Jr. Year so there's some story left here for you. Quite a bit actually, but I'm trying to keep everything from being too dramaish until possibly chapter 10. So easy-sailing right now.

Please keep patient with me. I want this story to be well-written and fun. Please enjoy it and review! I love reviews so much and keep me going. I am working on the end of chapter five and hopefully starting chapter six within the next few hours.

Song Recommendation: My Funny Valentine by Frank Sinatra (PANTIES OFF!)

**OxOxO**

On the first of February, the school was all a buzz about the Valentine's day dance. Conveniently, Rhonda had enlisted Helga and Phoebe to help on the 'Rose Committee' when really all it entailed was to remove the thorns off the roses. They had every color of the flower they could think of. The rarer the color, the more expensive it was. By the time the last Friday before Valentine's Day happened, Helga's hands were swollen and unresponsive. The deadline for flowers had been the day before so at least Phoebe could help apply aloe on both of them.

"My hands are killing me," Helga gingerly flexed her fingers. "I hate Rhonda."

"I'm not very happy with her to be honest," Phoebe agreed, putting away her textbooks. "At least it's over."

"Yeah," she stretched. "Now the boys just have to deliver them."

"They're going to be busy all day," Phoebe pouted just slightly.

"Come on, Pheebs," Helga sighed. "By the end of the day, you guys are going to be necking in the back of your car."

"Oh dear!"

"I didn't hear a no," she snickered, walking to her locker.

"Oh I missed you, Helga. Oh, how was your date with Wolfgang?"

Helga's expression visibly soured at his name. The welcome home party for her had been a lot of fun, even if she didn't publicly admit it. There was alcohol but she only nursed the first drink she was handed after being accosted by the strong scent of vodka. She had been chatting with quite a few people when out of nowhere, Wolfgang casually slipped an arm around her waist and led her away to some cozy corner. Still, Helga had no attraction to him at all, even as he tried to kiss her. She moved away and put some space between them.

"A little too close," Helga crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"You look nice," Wolfgang caressed her face.

"Alright..."

"So... can I take you out to a movie or something?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"

"I always get what I want," Wolfgang grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"Fine," Helga slapped his hand away and walked off.

Helga showed up at the movie theater the week after when they agreed to meet. He had paid for the tickets and even bought popcorn and drinks. It didn't work out too well for him since Helga had was too busy eating to make out. She didn't even let him put his arm around her shoulders. When the movie was over, Helga made the excuse to go to the bathroom and took the opportunity to ditch him and head over to Phoebe's for movie night with the guys. She put up with the teasing and even had to wrestle Gerald to get him to shut up but it was worth getting away from Wolfgang.

"I ditched him," Helga shrugged. "The only reason I went out with him was to get Rhonda off my back. Now that he's gonna tell everyone I'm a bitch, I can get away with not dating him."

"Was that wise?"

"I don't care," Helga opened her locker with a few twists of her fingers.

"Perhaps you should be more cautious around him," Phoebe put her hair up in a clip. "He has a bit of a temper."

"The thing of it is, Pheebs... so do I."

They took the bus to Phoebe's house since Arnold and Gerald stayed with Sid and Stinky for basketball try-outs. The girls decided that it would just be easier to watch a movie and relax until they finished. Picking up some ice cream, they picked out _10_ _Things I Hate About You _and collapsed on the couch, watching the very sexy (RIP) Heath Ledger.

OxOxO

It was Monday morning, or the dreaded Valentine's Day where the school was filled with syrupy love and sexual tension. While mostly everyone decided to wear red and pink, Helga wore black jeans, polka dot rain boots and a black shirt with an anatomical heart design with a knife stabbing it. However, she had gone for a barrette with a small pink bow to hold her hair back and a black half-jacket to protect her from the cold. There had been some snow over the weekend but it was pretty much melted.

Helga waited for twenty minutes at Phoebe's locker but she didn't see her friend at all. So with a sigh, she went to her locker on her own and pulled out the books she needed. It was a good thing that she had moved away from the vicinity of her door because it slammed close with great forced. Startled, Helga looked up to see a rather irritated Wolfgang staring down at her with contempt.

"Can I help you," Helga asked, shoving her books into her bag. She wanted something heavy to swing just in case she needed to beat the crap out of him.

"You ditched me at the movies."

"I had a previous engagement I couldn't miss."

"You don't ditch Wolfgang!"

"I ditch idiots who talk about themselves in the third person," Helga rolled her eyes. "We have nothing in common and the only thing you're interested in is what I can do for you sexually. And that's not going to happen any time soon."

"You're lucky I asked you out."

"Whatever you say," Helga did a lazy salute and turned around with the bag of books hitting her back.

Helga didn't see any of her friends in the halls on the way to her first and second period. Still, the roses were being delivered in all directions. Everywhere anyone could hear was a squeal or a gasp and she couldn't wait to go home. Helga sank into her seat tiredly where all she could see was red or pink. There was so much Valentine's Day crap that it made her irritated. Sure, she got a few cute little cards but all of it was platonic. But it wasn't like she _wanted_ any attention.

Who was she fooling? Of course she did.

"Someone looks grumpy," said someone from behind.

"Hi, Rhonda," Helga half-waved.

"You shouldn't be so upset," she commented. "I'm sure someone will get you a rose!"

"After helping you, I never want to see one again."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"You weren't taking off the thorns!"

"Well, I wasn't going to ruin my manicure. I already did a great service to the school by picking out the flowers and organizing the whole thing."

"I'm sure telling everyone what to do must be very exhausting," Helga opened up her binder and pulled out the essay due that day.

It was mid-period when the teacher was discussing their next project that Phoebe walked in late. She had a note but she blushed at the stares. Helga immediately locked in on her friend and made sure that the teacher was too busy doing something at his desk before shooting out questions.

"Oh, Helga," Phoebe blushed heavily. "Gerald drove me out into the country this morning. He didn't say a thing and we had a nice meal at this bed and breakfast. I didn't even know he could be so romantic! He says he has reservations for all of us tonight."

"I honestly have no desire to eat while you guys exchange your meals between bites. Still, I'm really happy Gerald went out of his way to make you happy."

"I am! He has been so sweet," Phoebe allowed herself a romantic sigh before pulling out her notebook and started taking notes.

Helga doodled on her lined sheet paper, thinking of how unimpressed she was with the whole day. Not that it really mattered but she would have liked to have at least received a rose from Wolfgang to subtly rub in Arnold's face. But he had not shown one ounce of interest in her. It was just... flat. Platonic friends to the end. But she had to be honest with herself, how could she expect the person she tortured to ever fall in love with her?

_For who could ever love a beast?_

Phoebe had to nudge her to wake Helga from her daydreams. All over her paper were small little footballs and cookies. Raising an eyebrow, she quietly pulled it from her binder, folded it and tucked it in her backpack. She decided to pay attention and take notes for the remainder of the period, though it was kind of pointless. Phoebe was excellent at it.

When the bell finally decided to ring and release them from class, it was lunch time. The girls walked over to Helga's locker so she could drop off her books. Spinning the combination, she opened her locker and nearly shoved her books in if Phoebe hadn't stopped her and grabbed her elbow. Helga let out a small gasp and reached inside to pull out a small bouquet of roses. It was a half-dozen of yellow, pink and white.

"Well," Helga blinked. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to find out my combination."

"That's so pretty," Phoebe sniffed.

"It's unexpected," Helga handed the flowers over to her friend and switched out the books she needed.

"Oh, but I thought you would get so many more."

"Ugh, come on. I'm hungry," Helga closed the door. "I'm going to need to change my combination."

"I think it's sweet."

"Of course you do, Geraldo kidnapped you this morning and stuffed you full of holiday love," Helga smirked. "On anyone else but you, it would be sickening."

"I will take that as a compliment," Phoebe smiled.

They made their way through the crowd of annoying teens to get to the cafeteria. The unique scent of weed, pizza and unwashed genitals wafted through the halls. It took a few minutes but they made it and sat down at a table. Gerald and Arnold had asked them not to get anything to eat; they would provide the food.

"Apparently I have a date," Helga murmured, handing over a small roll of paper to Phoebe. The note had been in the center of the roses.

"_'Please meet me for dinner tomorrow at Spumoni's. It would be a pleasure to see your lovely face.',_" Phoebe read out loud.

"Who the hell are you meeting, Phoebe," Gerald said, making them both jump. "I better be coming too so I can see whatever guy is calling your face lovely!"

"No need to be jealous," Phoebe returned the note. Gerald kissed her cheek.

"Whose it for?"

"I happen to be the victim," Helga turned to Arnold who looked a little uncomfortable. "If I give you fifty bucks, will you go for me?"

"I don't think I'll look as pretty as you did in a dress," he confessed, passing out large, juice hamburgers to everyone.

"You'd make a pretty good drag queen, Arnoldo."

"From your words to God's lips, Helga," he teased, laughing. Gerald and Phoebe were too busy in their own little world to really contribute to the conversation.

"No, I'm serious," Helga took the can of Coke and popped it open. "With a little waxing, some concealer, we could make you into the next Ru Paul."

"I don't think I could and I would never be able to pull it off," Arnold ate some curly fries. "Besides, don't you want to see who sent you the note? And the flowers?"

"With my luck, it is probably Wolfgang waiting in a trap," Helga took a bite of her hamburger and moaned in pleasure. "Oh god, this is … I think I just had an orgasm." Her words turned Arnold purple and Phoebe pulled away from Gerald to stare at her friend who looked like Sally from _When Harry Met Sally_.

"Helga, you should careful with your words," Phoebe tied up her hair in a bun. "Someone might hear you."

"Oh no," Helga tossed back her hair dramatically and pretended to swoon. "Sex? As a topic in high school! Bite your tongue!"

"Speaking of sex, we are required to attend a sex workshop in gym today," Gerald winked at Arnold.

"Double-ended dildos and whips, oh my," Helga chomped on a french fry. At her friend's stares, she sighed. "I had some really interesting friends back in England, okay?"

"Friends with double-ended dildos," Gerald asked.

"As if you boys have never masturbated to lesbian porn."

While Helga chowed down on the rest of her burger, the boys had both turned as red as beets. Phoebe side-eyed her boyfriend hard and chatted about the note with Helga while eating her grilled chicken sandwich with light mayo and a side fruit cup. When the "men" decided to return to the conversation, the wind from their sails was definitely gone.

"So, are you going to go tomorrow," asked Arnold, squirting ketchup on his fries.

"I don't know," Helga frowned, fiddling around with the note. "What the hell, why not? At least I'll get a free dinner out of it."

"You were always a poet with words," Phoebe started cleaning up the table.

"I am a GOD."

**OxOxO**

For someone like Arnold, the sex work-shop was awkward; so awkward that he curled up on his desk. Gerald tried to be manly during the natural birth scene but he couldn't handle it very well and had to run outside and throw up into the nearest trashcan. Helga didn't seem fazed at the video. She was too busy texting Arnold throughout it all.

**Helga: I can hear you whimpering.**

**Arnold: I'm not whimpering. I'm … handling this like a man.**

**Helga: So when your future wife has a baby, you're going to hide like a bitch?**

**Arnold: I will not! I just won't watch at the first row.**

**Helga: Oh! The baby's crowning, isn't it beautiful?**

**Arnold: I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Helga: Gerald already tossed his cookies and his man-card has been revoked.**

**Arnold: I guess this is supposed to keep us from having sex, right?**

**Helga: Pshh, that won't work.**

**Arnold: Why?**

**Helga: Because sex is awesome?**

**Arnold: How do you know that?**

**Helga: Statistics.**

**Arnold: Oh.**

**Helga: What, are you a virgin, football head?**

**Arnold: Aren't you?**

**Helga: Oh shit! That's an arm. That's an ARM. Oh, her vagina is never going to be the same.**

**Arnold: This is awful. **

**Helga: And for the record, no. **

**Arnold: Oh.**

**Helga: Are you?**

**Arnold: That's kind of personal.**

**Helga: That's a yes if I've ever heard one.**

**Arnold: … I'm not a virgin.**

**Helga: Was it Gerald? It's okay if it was.**

**Arnold: Ew, no. **

**Helga: Stinky? Harold? Sid? Chocolate Boy?**

**Arnold: Helga, I'm not gay. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Helga: You could never disappoint me, Arnold. **

Arnold blinked at her last text message, not knowing exactly what to say. Sitting diagonally from him in the classroom, he could see the inch that had grown out at the back of her pixie style hair cut. She complained about having to go get it trimmed but never did. Arnold saw her frown and rub her abdomen.

**Arnold: Are you ok?**

**Helga: Yeah, just a tummy-ache.**

**Arnold: "Tummy-ache"?**

**Helga: Shut up, football-head.**

**OxOxO**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pride

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows, there isn't much romance yet. I really don't want to go there. Not for a while. Yes, there will be some flirting, but nothing too serious.

And also, I'd like to thank my BFF, Lupin for helping me edit and trouble shoot with her. She is fucking awesome and is the reason why everyone gets the chapters early. Also, I will be updating every Saturday from now on. I don't want everyone to get bored.

Song Recommendation: "You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You" by Dean Martin

**x.x**

"Pheebs?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"I don't think I can wear this dress."

"Why ever not?"

Helga stepped out of the dressing room looking rather irritated. It was the cliche red dress with spaghetti straps and short hem with a slit on the side. Not only did it cling to her but she didn't have enough breasts to fill the top. Helga stuck a fist in the dress to show her point while Phoebe giggled and nodded.

"True," Phoebe handed over a few more dresses. "Have fun."

"I can't believe you already picked out a dress for Saturday."

"It wasn't that hard. I have no one to impress."

"I guess so."

In the end, Helga chose to with a black polka dot dress that flared at the waist. There was a large pink belt with a heart buckle that came with it. Elbow length sleeves with pink buttons at the edges also helped. It looked good and wasn't too long or short. Plus, Helga actually liked it so they bought the damn thing and the pink flats that matched.

"I keep having to buy more clothes. High School is really annoying," Helga sighed. "I'm thinking about dying my hair."

"To what?"

"Pink."

"Hmm..."

"You're the only one who can help me with it," Helga grinned at her friend. "And it'll wash out eventually."

"True, but don't you want to find a job," Phoebe asked, walking through the makeup counters at Sephora.

"When summer comes around, yeah. But we have to study for the SATs, and that's not going to be fun at all," Helga sighed. "I figure I can get through a semester of being pink."

"Well, at least you'll match your dress."

"I love you, Pheebs."

"I love you too, Helga."

"Come on, then. I need a hair cut."

"You're not going to make it shorter, are you?"

"You'll see!"

**OxOxO**

Helga ran inside her house and hung her new dress in the closet. Her new shoes stayed inside the box and she tossed the hair dye into the sink of the bathroom. It was time to get dressed for her mysterious date and she didn't have enough time to get her hair ready. Besides, it was only Tuesday and the dance itself was on Saturday.

Helga changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. This time, she tied on her black Converse with the red flames on the side. They were her favorite and always brought her good luck. Hell, she was hoping that it was Arnold she was meeting at Spumoni's but it was a fool's hope and she knew it very well.

She grabbed her black jacket and pocketed her wallet and phone before heading out. Bob was in a late meeting and her mom was out with a friend, ironically enough. Unsure of what really when on at home, Helga could only shrug and get by as best she was able to. Miriam did sneak a few twenties now and again underneath the lamp next to her bed. Until the end of May, she was stuck this way. Helga hopped on the bus a few minutes later and took it down a few blocks before she had to get off. It wasn't very far but it was easier this way.

"Welcome to Spumoni's, can I help you," asked the hostess as Helga walked in.

"Um, I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

"I have no idea," Helga looked around. "Secret admirer kind of deal, you know?"

"Booth or table," she asked, beaming.

"Booth."

Helga was led towards the back where it was quiet and a little more private. However, she was still in sight of the doorway just in case anyone came in that she knew. But still, Helga couldn't figure out who the hell had gotten in her locker and gave her that pretty bouquet of roses. They were in a small vase by her window, enjoying the sun. Helga enjoyed their scent and imagined they were from Arnold. Roses weren't her favorite, by far. But still... she couldn't get that football-head out of her mind.

"Hi, I'm Jake, I'll be your waiter," he said, handing over a menu. "Would you like to start off with something to drink?"

"Um, a coffee please."

"Coming right up."

"Hi, Helga."

Whirling around, she realized with awe that she was staring at a really good looking guy in black slacks, a white shirt and dark green coat. Hair was casually falling over his eyebrows and eyes, making him look like a wet dream. Glasses were in his hand as the weather had turned colder and rain fell over the city. He cleaned them while he sat down and smiled at Helga who looked rather bewildered.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No, but I reckon I should," Helga stared.

"You could guess?"

"Ma'am," Jake placed a coffee cup, milk and sugar in front of her. "Sir, anything for you?"

"I'll have the same, and could you bring us a tiramisu to share?"

"Of course, right away."

"You broke into my locker, bucko. I'm not going to guess who you are."

"Helga, you used to punch in the face when I got too closer."

"You're SHITTING ME."

"Helga-"

He never got to finish his words as jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled and patted her back gently. When she was sent off to England, she didn't tell anyone when she was getting on the plane. Even Phoebe didn't know because it was all so sudden. But being Brainy, he figured it out and was there to say good-bye. The expression on her face was absolute shock and she wasn't able to thank him properly. Still, he had kissed her on the cheek and gave her a letter explaining how he felt for her.

A month later, he received a note in the mail from Helga. He knew that her heart was Arnold's and no one could touch that. But she sheepishly asked to be friends, real friends that wouldn't involve fists or anger. He kept her sane when she nearly lost her mind and she was there to listen when he was drinking heavily over his love life. He dated girls that used him for money and stuff he could afford to buy. He was a trust-fund baby. Brainy never told anyone after he found out in middle school but Rhonda, ever the snoop, gossiped it all over town. When Brainy became addicted to heroin, Helga told him it was the last straw: rehab or she would end their friendship. Unable to lose his only true friend, he quietly took a leave of absence from school and left for Los Angeles to be in the best rehab there was. From then on, Helga only received post cards and a casual letter, letting her know that he was okay. It kept Helga from using drugs and set her straight. Brainy and Helga had a very strong bond.

"You look amazing," Helga breathed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Hillwood?"

"You didn't tell me until you were back," Brainy laughed. He took medication for his asthma which allowed him to speak normally. "I got your letter as I was heading for therapy."

"You didn't leave because of me, did you," Helga asked worriedly.

"Actually, no. I've been in rehab for two years and at a half-way house," Brainy adjusted his glasses. "I asked my therapist and we discussed the option of returning. I could have come back before the semester started but I wanted to do some psychotherapy and well... I have to money to make sure I'm actually better and ready."

"I'm so happy you're okay."

"I really am," Brainy smiled brightly. "And I have to thank you for it."

"Hell, you helped me when I was in England."

"True, but I'd like to think that you've done more for me," Brainy smirked. "Especially by reciting all your poetry to me back in those alleys."

"Those glasses are just begging to be broken."

"Look, I come bearing gifts," Brainy pulled out an egg-shell blue velvet box.

"I left the Crown Jewels I bought back in my Ferrari," Helga said sarcastically. "I expected a free dinner, not a proposal."

"Calm down and open it," Brainy paused as the waiter brought dessert and his coffee. "I already know I'm no match for Arnold. How's your beloved anyway?"

"Shut up," Helga popped open the box. "He isn't my beloved and I can't accept this."

"Why? I thought you liked white gold."

"It's too expensive."

Helga peered down at the white velvet lining to stare at the lovely filigree bracelet inside of the box. It was real gold with a solid clasp. The tiny diamonds twinkled brightly and as much as she would have loved to wear it, the thing probably cost at least a couple hundred dollars, if that. The name _Tiffany_ was emblazoned on the shiny satin that the bracelet was lying on.

"I have more than enough money at this point, Helga. And after everything you've done for me, I can stand to at least give you a gift to show my appreciation," Brainy took the bracelet. "Besides, I had it engraved."

"Really," Helga looked at the backing and laughed loudly. After a few minutes of intense stomach pains while Brainy enjoyed the dessert and when Helga could breathe finally breathe, she stared at him. "Really?"

"Yup."

"You had the back of my bracelet engraved with_ 'Uh, okay'_?"

"Your bracelet, is it?"

"Well, I figure you can't return it now, right?"

"C'mere," Brainy clasped it on to her wrist. It fit perfectly. "Looks good."

"Still holding a torch for me," Helga asked, taking a bite of the tiramisu.

"Even if I was, you wouldn't date me. And if you did, I couldn't ever compare to Arnold," Brainy shrugged. "Did I mention you look absolutely stunning?"

"You haven't," Helga grinned. "And it's now that you can't compare to Arnold. I just don't want anyone else."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"I don't write anymore poems or do stupid rituals but..." Helga sighed. "I'm pretty sure even one real date could make the happiest woman alive."

"Does he even know you're alive?"

"Doubtful. I don't beat the crap out of him anymore. Should I start," Helga laughed hollowly. "I know he doesn't have a date this Saturday at the Valentine's Day dance but I don't think he'll ask me."

"Helga G. Pataki, would you do me the honor of going to the Valentine's Day dance," Brainy had even knelt down on one knee.

"If I say yes, will you get off your ass and stop embarrassing me," Helga hissed, turning red.

"Maybe."

"FINE. YES."

Brainy stood up and pulled out his wallet and tossed a twenty onto the table. He grabbed Helga's hand and yanked her out of her seat.

"Come on, we need to go shopping," Brainy grinned.

"For _what_," Helga cried.

"The dance!"

"I already did."

"Well, I need help."

"But I'm hungry!"

"I'll get you a pizza."

"We're already here."

"Just... Come on."

"Fine. I hate you."

**OxOxO**

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Brainy didn't start school until the next and he wanted to surprise everyone at the dance. Helga promised not to say anything and kept it to herself. Even Phoebe didn't know. When asked about her date, Helga sighed and told her that it had just been a cruel trick. Her friend wasn't entirely convinced about it though.

"Why would someone spend so much money on a trick," Phoebe glanced at her friend. "Well, at least it wasn't too bad. You weren't humiliated in front of the school."

"Yep, I wasn't the next Carrie," Helga smirked. "I'd probably light the whole nation on fire. I'm a gal with style you know, don't like to go half-assed."

"Only you," Phoebe giggled. "Are you ready for the dance tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah," Helga shrugged. "I got my dress, hair cut, the damn shoes, my make up, panties-"

"And a date?"

"Ah, no."

"Arnold doesn't have a date," Phoebe said pointedly. "Maybe you should ask him."

"If he wants to go with me, he can ask," Helga frowned, looking a little angry. "If he did want to ask, he wouldn't wait for the last day. That's just stupid."

"Or he's extremely shy," her friend shrugged.

"Either way, you don't take your chances like that," Helga sighed. "Come on, we have gym."

"Coming!"

Since it was Friday, they had to run the mile under the designated time. The coach was at the end of the track, timing them and writing down on his clip-board. Dressed in blue t-shirts and sweats, they waited until everyone lined up to start. Helga was out first, waiting for Phoebe who had to use the bathroom for one thing or another. She was stretching out when she saw Arnold walking towards her.

"Hey, football-head," Helga bent down and touched her toes. "How's it hanging?"

"Well enough," he grinned. "Nice hair-cut."

"I was wondering when someone would notice," she touched it. She had made the cut more sharp, exposing her ears but leaving the back to grow a little longer.

"I always notice," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Helga?"

"What?"

"I have something to ask."

"Fine, yes you can wear my sparkly heels to the dance," she teased.

"I borrowed Timberly's," he countered.

"Come on, Football-head, the mile is about to start," Helga cricked her neck. "What are you going to ask?"

"Do... uh..."

"Yes...?"

"Um."

"Arnold."

Helga had stopped moving to stare at him. Normally, she was nervous as all hell to speak to him except through text. Most of their conversations were through the phone or email. He always sent her a song to listen to. Helga always sent him an interesting article in return. They had reached a comfortable medium so that they could be friends. Once or twice, they had spent time together, just the two of them. But since Brainy had come home, her time and attention was cut in half. Helga frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. Arnold took a deep breath.

"Do you have a date for the dance tomorrow?"

"Uh, yes."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because... I was wondering if you would go with me," he blushed heavily, feeling like an idiot.

"Is it because you don't have a date?"

"Well-"

"You IDIOT," Helga yelled, looking completely pissed off. A few others looked over. "So I'm like your consolation prize?"

"No, not at all!"

"Then why the fuck did you wait so long?"

"I was nervous! I thought you would say no..."

"I figure we'd be going as friends, so why would I say no?"

"Helga..."

The whistle blew, pulling them back into the real world.

"You know what, Arnold? It would be nice of you to notice that I'm a _girl!_"

"Helga-"

"Besides, you're out of luck. I already have a date. And he didn't wait until the last day before the dance to ask. Criminy!"

With that, Arnold watched Helga run off into the distance while he stood there, looking despondent. He was pretty sure she wouldn't be speaking to him for a while and despite the fact that she already assumed that it was just friends, it would have been nice for them to go together and not have the annoyance of being forced to dance with people who hadn't gone with dates. Arnold sighed and started running. He still had the mile to run.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

If You Need Me

**A/N:** Sometimes I have to go back and reread the stuff I wrote because I have no idea where I am. Next chapter will be a very complicated and rough one. I had trouble writing it because I didn't want it to be so over the top that it wasn't believable. I also cut out some stuff that I might use for another chapter that was supposed to happen at the end of this. Either way, I'm hoping everyone reviews! Those reviews really make me happy and after all the people that have added this story to their favorites, I would appreciate a kind word for all my efforts. I'd like to thank my BFF Lupin who has been reading and correcting my work. She catches most of my mistakes and makes sure that I'm not straying off. We actually met on FF . Net six or seven years ago. Love you, boo.

Song Recommendation: Cheek to Cheek by Fred Astaire

"This is silly, it's a high school dance."

"It's the silly things you remember the most," Brainy opened the door to the rented limo.

"Well, you'll surely have the entrance you deserve," Helga accepted his help to get inside and laughed.

"I love that smile," Brainy sat next to her. He pulled out a bottle.

"Alcohol? Really?"

"Apple cider," Brainy poured her a glass. "I'm clean, I swear."

Everyone in their group had assumed that Brainy had just moved away without saying anything. Between his eccentricities and the drugs, it was hard to miss him. But they always remembered him for the famous Helga punches that he received almost daily. Brainy was older and wiser, and quite good looking to boot. And that made Helga just a bit nervous, which she voiced.

"I only have eyes for you tonight," Brainy kissed her hand. "Besides, I think Arnold should be shown that you are indeed female. And not only that, but gorgeous. And … pink."

The limo stopped right in front of the school. The dance was being held in the Multi-Purpose Room where all the nice functions always happened. Valentine's Day was lonely for some but mostly everyone wanted to attend even if they were single. Brainy helped out Helga and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry," he looped his arm with hers. "We look dashing."

"If the nine year old me could see this now."

"Come on, beautiful!"

The room was huge and studded with hearts and pink/red streamers. The music was blasting the latest love songs as the DJ (was that _Sid?)_ spun the records and took down requests. Helga spotted a few people she knew by sight but no one she was close to. It took a few minutes to find Phoebe who was waiting by the punch bowl as promised. When the little Asian girl spotted her friend, she could only gasp.

"Helga, you look amazing," Phoebe murmured. Her own outfit was nothing to scoff at. It was a creamy white strapless dress with a matching bordello with kitten heels. Her hair poured over her. "Oh, hello." Phoebe bowed to Helga's date.

"Hi, Phoebe, polite as always," Brainy took her hand and kissed it. "You look lovely."

"You seem familiar, do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Vaguely," Phoebe jumped slightly as Gerald arrived, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Hi, Gerald."

"And you are," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I really change that much, Helga," Brainy asked her.

"Well, if no one can remember you're Brainy, probably?"

Jaws dropped.

"Care for a dance, gorgeous," Brainy asked.

"Love to."

Helga let Brainy pull her deep into the dance floor while the music started to blast. She had to admit, he was a fantastic dancer as she was twirled and dipped all over the place. Helga could hold her own, though. She had taken ballet secretly in her younger years and in her last semester in England, she had chosen to take traditional dance vs. actual gym. Helga was actually very graceful, she just never showed it. Until now.

Hips Don't Lie indeed.

**OxOxO**

"Who is that total _hottie_ dancing with Helga," Rhonda asked Phoebe, sitting down. Dressed in a short blue sequined number, she was currently having Nadine write a wait-list for dances. "I'm drooling."

"Guess."

"I don't play guessing games."

"We were guessing," Gerald squeaked.

"Really, it simply _must_ be juicy!"

"I never knew Helga could dance like that," Phoebe played with hair.

"I need to _know_ who that is! So dreamy."

"Rhonda," Gerald took a deep breath. "That's Brainy."

"WHAT."

**OxOxO**

Helga sat down at the table, watching Brainy dance with Rhonda for the third time that night. Everyone from the old gang had come and greeted him enthusiastically. She was happy to see her friend enjoying himself. Harold and Sid had had taken her on the dance floor but so far, Arnold was at Lila's side, either deep in the crowds or cozying up in the dark. Helga glanced once or twice but chose not to think about it too often.

Time went by quickly and it was nearly the end of the dance. Helga had danced a few more times but it wasn't anything special she could really remember. The last song started playing, "Time after Time" by Cindy Lauper over the speakers. Brainy had been asked to dance by Lila of all people. Gerald and Phoebe were with the others, swaying to the music. It looked like a cheesy teen movie, Helga thought. _Now where was Arnold? His part was coming up to ask her to dance..._ And just like that, there was a tap at her shoulder. She looked up and frowned.

Wolfgang.

"Dance?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Don't you think you owe it to me after ditching me at the movies," he held out a hand which she smacked away.

"I don't owe you a damn thing," Helga snapped. "I'm not interested and I think I've made that pretty clear."

"I could make your life really difficult," Wolfgang moved close and whispered in her ear. "I'm not a bad guy."

"My life is already difficult," Helga pushed his face away from her. "Find someone else to annoy."

"I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah and the Pope forgives pedophiles, what's new?"

"Bitch."

"I've heard worse," said a voice from behind.

"Arnold," Helga turned slightly. "I thought you were dancing with Katrinka."

"Yeah, she kind of stepped all over my feet," Arnold winced as he leaned against the table. "I needed a break."

"That sucks."

"I suppose," Arnold smiled. "You look very pretty. I like your hair."

"Thank you."

"I'm in a lot of pain," he said as he stood up. "But it's the last dance and we can't be sitting around watching everyone else enjoy it."

"You want to dance with me," Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Helga stood up, shaking out her dress. Placing her hand in his, he smiled and brought her to the dance floor. There was still a bit of song left to rock back and forth to. Helga's heart picked up the pace as his hand slid around her waist and settled at the small of her back. Arnold felt a small tremble of her hand as he held it, though he guessed it was due to the cold air around them. Helga closed her eyes as they danced cheek to cheek. He had a very good way of leading, thought Helga.

"I regret not asking you to dance earlier," he murmured, unconsciously bringing her close.

"Because I'm not destroying your feet?"

"That, and I wanted to apologize."

"For what? Acting like a dick?"

"Not in those words," Arnold laughed nervously. "I feel bad that I didn't think of you as someone I could take to the dance."

"Because I'm just a friend?"

"Not 'just a friend'. You've one of my very good friends," Arnold pulled away just slightly took look at her. "And I shouldn't have made you feel like unimportant."

"It's fine," Helga attempted to smile. "It's always been that way."

"What way?"

"Next time, you probably shouldn't wait the day before the dance."

"I figure."

"Idiot."

"I know, Helga."

**OxOxO**

Rough drafts. Essays. Tests. Quizzes. The school was already going nuts. Mid-terms were coming up and teachers were assigning books to ready and million other things that kept everyone busy. Sometimes, the group went to Arnold's place to study together for certain exams. However, none of them had seen Helga or spent time with her outside of class since Brainy came back to school. Both of them had lunch together and it was difficult to catch up to her when the bell rang. It was like she was avoiding them. Eventually, she sat down at the table where they were having lunch. She wasn't surprised to receive the cold shoulder from them.

"Hey guys."

"Hello, Helga," Phoebe sighed. "You've been busy."

"Yeah _real_ busy with _Brainy_. Are you guys dating yet," Gerald glared at her.

"No," Helga glanced at Arnold. "He's only ever been a friend."

"Why have you been ignoring us," Arnold asked, fiddling with his Coke can.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Helga rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"_What_?"

"Uh-huh," Helga raked back her bright pink hair. "I came home with Miriam packing her shit and she told me I needed to choose between them."

"That's awful," Phoebe hugged her friend. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Because I'm embarrassed? Ashamed? Bob said he'd pay for a psychiatrist but I have to find one," Helga tensed. "I'm actually going to take up on his offer. Apparently _his_ parents split up. It explains why he's so fucked up."

"I'm so sorry, Helga," Arnold patted her arm.

"Well, that's why I haven't been around," Helga shrugged. "Brainy said I could stay with him for a while but I've been packing my stuff and moving it to my mom's new apartment."

"Again," Gerald tossed his fork down roughly. "You should have called. We could have helped, with everything." He took a deep breath and ignored Phoebe's plea. "Pataki, you need to realize that while you weren't my favorite person back in the day, I'm stuck you with now."

"Gerald-"

"And that's _because_ I want you to be my friend," Gerald threw his hands up in the air. "Next time, at least let us know so we can cheer you up or something."

"Gee, Geraldo, people would think you're proposing with all that mushy talk," Helga rubbed her eyes roughly. "Thanks, though. I promise to let you guys know whatever happens."

"Come on," Gerald grabbed their trays. "We're going to to the Pier."

"But we still have class," Phoebe said nervously.

"Helga needs a good day," Arnold agreed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "And we're her friends."

"Well," Phoebe bit her lip nervously. "I can give Sid my paper to turn in."

"This isn't-"

"And it is the perfect weather for _ice cream_," Phoebe grinned slightly. "Okay."

**OxOxO**

Helga carried her shoes in hand as she let the squishy feel of wet sand slide through her toes. Peering down, she made a mental note to paint her nails as the wind kissed her skin and made a mess of her pink hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in the saltiness of the ocean and felt at peace. Her friends made sure that she wasn't able to think for more than a minute of her home life. Helga assumed it showed on her face and it was unfortunate. She sighed softly and pushed back her hair and held it at her neck while she tried to relax.

Her parents never had the best of marriage. Her father was an ignorant blowhard who threw himself into his work to the point where his wife and younger child were neglected. And neglect turned his able-bodied wife into a lethargic alcoholic who had no sense of what to do in a lonely house or when her family returned from _their_ busy lives. Her sister? A perfectionist who loved to show-off whether it was conscious or not. Perfect grades and looks, she was as successful and accomplished as she was a stunning woman. And Bob loved it. He used her like a trophy, much like the dozens that lined the living quarters and it made Helga sick.

The perfect example of an i_m_perfect and dysfunctional family.

"Hey Pinkie," Arnold murmured, waking Helga from her thoughts. "I got you some ice cream."

"Oh, the irony," she laughed, taking it from his hand.

"Irony?"

"Private joke between Pheebs," Helga licked the melty goodness and watched Arnold wipe his hands on a napkin before pocketing it. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"Trying," Arnold raised an eyebrow. "I guess we didn't do a very good job if you say it like that."

"Well, my parents are ending their marriage," Helga removed her sweater and sat on it. The sand rolled over her legs and coated them thickly. "It's been a couple of weeks but I'm still expecting to walk back home. Or what you could call it a home. If it ever was a home. Jeez... I'm rambling."

"It's okay," Arnold bit into the sugar cone. "I'm just surprised that you moved with your mom and not your dad."

"Why would I stay with him?"

"Because he's been more of a presence than you mom was," Arnold shrugged. "You've always complained about your dad."

"I guess," Helga looked at her half-eaten cone. " I can't finish this."

"Here," Arnold took it and finished it off in mere minutes.

"I forgot guys can eat a lot," Helga sighed. "I really hope shit doesn't fall apart any time soon."

"If you need a place to stay, you have all three of us."

"I know, but surprisingly, Miriam has been saving for months," Helga rubbed her neck. "And she found a job about a week ago."

"So things are okay?"

"Yeah," Helga bobbed her head once. "She has a Masters Degree in Business and a B.A. In Communications. They snapped her up at around 45 grand a year."

"Wow," Arnold smiled. "Seems like things will be okay for a while."

"If they aren't, I will beat the shit out of everything."

He laughed.

"Well, for what it's worth, at least your mom seems that she will finally find happiness."

"What does that mean for me, though?"

"There's no reason to stress about it now; you have to take it day by day."

"Yeah, but there's still stuff of my at my- Bob's. I don't have the _energy_ to go get it."

"I could go."

"No, it's some personal shit," Helga remembered one or two pink books that she had in her closet. The gum sculpture and other weird things she collected had been thrown away before she left for England.

"Okay," Arnold bent down and crouched next to her.

The wind grew rougher, causing Helga to shiver in the cold despite her long sleeved shirt and cami underneath it. Arnold watched the weather wreak havoc with her pink hair. He reached and smoothed out for her, causing her to quiver with something that was not akin to the water that sprayed their bodies. Arnold grazed her cheek with his thumb and tipped her face up to him. Helga held her breath, aching for-

"Chin up, Helga," Arnold pulled his hand back and smiled. "You've always been so strong."

"Uh," she blinked.

He wasn't kissing her. He was never making the attempt to do so; it was just in her head. Helga felt the blush spread on her face and she bit back her defensive nature that usually caused her to lash out cruelly. Tasting blood, she swallowed it and the insults that preceded, though it was a truly difficult task. Helga had let her fantasies contaminate what should have been a normal day. She coughed and stood up, ignoring his hand to help her.

"Thanks, Arnold."

"Are you okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you never call me by my first name."

"I'm just... touched that you care _so_ much," Helga shook out her jacket.

"Uh-"

"The others are waiting," Helga pointed out Gerald and Phoebe kissing.

"I don't think they're waiting, per say."

"Well, let's go ruin their good time."

"Sounds like a plan," Arnold wrapped an arm around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Let Me In

**A/N:** So this week was a little difficult for me. Almost went to the hospital but my medication was adjusted. I might take a break after chapter ten from this story and write another Hey Arnold one just to shake out all those residual ideas that keep plaguing me. The chapters will be getting longer and more detailed. I'm sorry if I've been skipping scenes but this is the first story in about four years that I've written, so please be patient with me.

_Song Recommendation: All of Me by Frank Sinatra_

**OxOxO**

Arnold was wiping the sweat off his neck, slightly out of breath as he finished his workout. Underneath the slack clothing and comfortable sweaters was a rather fit body. True, he didn't have Gerald's six-pack or Sid's rippling shoulders and biceps but he looked good. He turned down Ray Charles on his stereo and checked his messages on his phone. Helga had settled into her new place in an apartment building a few miles away from where he lived. Since their conversation by the beach, she had been a little distant with him, but had at least told him the daily happenings of her life. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed a new message from her. Without thinking twice, he checked it.

**Helga: Hey, football-head.**

**Arnold: Yes, Helga?**

**Helga: Busy?**

**Arnold: Not really. Why?**

**Helga: I just... Idk.**

**Arnold: ?**

**Helga: Wanna come over?**

**Arnold: Oh. Uh, I still have a paper to write.**

**Helga: Ah, ok.**

_Pause..._

**Arnold: Let me pack up my stuff and I'll be over in a few.**

**Helga: No, it's okay.**

**Arnold: See you soon.**

**OxOxO**

The elevator stopped twice before Arnold was at Helga's new place. It was clean but had the stale stench of cigarettes and pet odors. She had been embarrassed and knew that it was noticeable but it was only temporary according to her mother. Of course, it would be another five months before they could move because of the lease but they were not going to be there for too long.

Arnold shouldered his back-pack and carefully carried a paper bag with grease stains and cardboard tray with drinks. He decided to surprise her with dinner along with his company. It seemed that she was still shy to ask him to spend time with her. He didn't understand why since they were friends but Gerald chalked it up to two things. Either she was just being _Helga_ or she was being _Helga_ with a big crush. Arnold couldn't decide and knew that she had better options than an orphan with an oddly shaped head. Perhaps it was assimilating back to her old life? Either way, Helga had a lot on her plate, what with the divorce between her parents and school work. It was unlikely that she had any sort of romantic inclinations towards anyone. Arnold sighed and placed the bag in his mouth and knocked on her door. It opened and Helga stifled a laugh with her mouth.

"Well," she said, grinning.

"I brought food," Arnold shook the bag. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Helga grabbed it with her hand.

"Then I am psychic," Arnold followed her inside.

"It smells so good," Helga grabbed some napkins and tossed them on the table in front of the television.

Fries were piled onto a cellophane wrapper as Helga went to the kitchen and got them drinks. Arnold had gone and bought milkshakes for them so they needed something to wash down the food. Ketchup packets were opened and Helga grabbed the remote and pressed play to the movie she hadn't started watching. Arnold raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at her.

"Pride and Prejudice, you?"

"Yeah," Helga blushed. "Point?"

"It's just... you. I never thought you'd like that type of movie."

"Well, it's this or 'The Notebook' which I don't like but I'll watch it if it means you'll suffer," Helga frowned.

"It's nice knowing that you have a sensitive side," Arnold joked, which earned him a punch to the shoulder. "OW!"

"Next comment like that and I'll castrate you," Helga growled, taking a large bite from her burger. A flash of light brightened the apartment for a second. She stood up and opened the curtain just as the rain started falling. "Looks like we're going to need an Ark."

"Don't worry," Arnold shoveled fries into his mouth. "My grandpa will bring the boat to come pick me up."

"I'm getting a blanket. Want one?"

"Sure." Helga disappeared for a moment and brought back two fuzzy ones.

"Time to eat," she said.

**OxOxO**

Arnold wasn't sure how it happened but Helga was curled up next to him, hidden beneath her blanket and a good chunk of his. He could smell the tart orange of her body wash and minty freshness of her toothpaste mixed in with chocolate milkshake. He had remembered her allergies, though couldn't help but buy strawberry for himself. She was enraptured by the film which was nearing it's end. He couldn't help but admit that it was quite good even though it was a 'chick flick' as Gerald would have said. Helga sat up slightly and watch as Elizabeth walked in the cold dawn of the morning.

"This is my favorite part," she murmured, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I can tell," Arnold smiled.

The ending of the movie had Helga trying to hide her sniffles underneath the blanket. Arnold was astounded to hear it and had to pull the covers from her to see that she had wiped away almost all the moisture from her face. Helga blushed heavily and shoved him from the couch to make her point. Arnold laughed despite himself; the pain in his arm throbbed as he stared at her from the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone you cried," he said, holding out his hands to defend himself.

"I wasn't crying," Helga growled, hitting him with a pillow. "I had something in my eye!"

"And the sniffles were just a cold you suddenly got?"

"Yes. Exactly"

"Fine," Arnold sat up and yawned. "It's getting late. I need to go home and _actually_ work on that paper."

"You haven't even started it yet,"Helga rolled over on the couch and watched him up-side down.

"Well, I did and I didn't," he chuckled. "I just haven't had much time to really work on it."

"I finished my rough draft yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah," Arnold stood and stretched. Helga bit her lip as she saw his nicely sculpted abs. "Still, I need to get home and finish it up."

"Want me to walk you," Helga stood with him.

"It's a long walk and it's raining," Arnold shrugged into his jacket and grinned. "Wouldn't want you to get even more sick."

"Right."

Helga pushed back her hair from her face and walked him to the door. Opening it, she spotted him at a framed picture along the wall where Miriam had hung it. Since the beginning of the divorce, she had started to make an effort to be a better parent. Arnold turned to her and smiled widely.

"I didn't know you were a ballerina."

"For a few years," Helga shrugged uncomfortably. "It was a futile endeavor though."

"Why?"

"I didn't win any trophies..."

"Is that really what was important to your family," Arnold asked.

"It was important to Bob," Helga sighed. "Olga this and Olga that; you can't expect him to pay for something that didn't make his family room full of trophies."

"Did you like it?"

"Doesn't matter if I liked it."

"Yes, it does," Arnold shouldered his backpack. "Did it make you happy?"

"I wasn't very good," Helga explained. She knew he wouldn't drop it until he was sure. "Sure, I was passionate about it when I stopped being embarrassed but I wasn't very good at the technique part of it."

"I see," Arnold chuckled. "For what it's worth, I think you looked really pretty in that picture."

"As opposed to now in my sweats and tank top," Helga shoved him. "Thanks."

"You looked happy," Arnold leaned against the wall.

"Well, it's been years. I'm too old to go back," Helga laughed. "How interesting it would be to see the great _Helga Pataki_ in a pink tutu on point."

"It certainly would be."

"Shut up, football-head and get the fuck out," Helga held the door open. He laughed on his wait out.

"See you tomorrow, Helga."

"Yeah, yeah..."

**OxOxO**

"Really, Pheebs," Helga sighed. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"But if you both spent the night watching movies..."

"It was _one_ movie and we ate burgers and I was in sweats," Helga rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why I told you?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to analyze everything," Phoebe watched her friend twirl the combination into her locker.

"Well, we didn't do anything," Helga shoved her books into the tiny space and pulled out two binders.

"You know, if you don't make a move, someone else will," Phoebe pulled her hair out of her face. "He isn't a rabid hyena."

"True, but if I were to lay my heart on his feet, he would probably make a nice puree of my organ," Helga chuckled. "How often does someone fall in love with their bully?"

"More often than you think."

"I'd rather just nurse my wounds before they become bigger," Helga shrugged. "Maybe I should date someone else."

"Do you think it would be a good idea," Phoebe stared at her friend. "You've been hooked on … _ice cream_ since you were five!"

"Well, we're just friends," Helga snapped. "And he's practically clueless. Like, unbelievably clueless to the point of Shakespearean folly."

"Maybe you're not hinting hard enough," Phoebe replied, unfazed by her friend's ire.

"I think I should work on moving on," Helga zipped up her bag. "Besides, we have the SATS coming up and I've got to do well in order to wrangle up a good score."

"Well, we're all going to go to different schools," Phoebe patted her friend on the back. "If you don't tell him, and he does feel something for you, you're going to be losing out on time with him."

"And if he breaks my heart?"

"Then at least you tried."

"I'm not ready to try. Not yet."

"Then eventually," Phoebe asked.

"Maybe," Helga glanced at the tips of her hair. The pink was fading rapidly. It was currently at a rosy shade. She didn't have the energy to dye it again though. "I'm just... I'm still trying to find out who I am without Arnold. And that was before I came back. I have to figure out where I want him in my life."

"Well, that is very logical," Phoebe grinned. "But I still think that you two dating would be very cute."

"Cute or not, I have a lot of baggage right now," Helga sighed.

"When do you have the therapist appointment?"

"Tomorrow."

"Excited?"

"Yeah, it's going to be great. I can't wait to talk about my dad's emotional and verbal abuse. Oh, and don't forget the constant neglect," Helga groaned at Phoebe's rather stern expression. "Yeah, exactly."

"How is your mother taking the divorce," she asked softly.

"Miriam has been working overtime for about a month," Helga walked with her friend through the halls to get outside. "I hardly see her but the kitchen has food and bills are paid. Shit, we even have health insurance for once."

"My family always had it," Phoebe looked appalled.

"Well, Bob didn't think it was worth paying for if we weren't using it,"Helga's smile was brittle. "I'm glad nothing serious ever happened."

"That's just... wow."

"I know, right?"

"I really hope things work out for you," Phoebe stopped at the steps of their High School and hugged her.

"Thanks, Pheebs."

Both of them parted ways, with Phoebe heading to Gerald's to baby-sit his sister and watch over her and her friends as they had a little party in her room. Helga was heading home to work on a project on the Theory of Evolution. She needed to stop by at the local crafts store to pick up a few things before actually getting started. Helga was dreading the next week, however; Olga was coming to visit. It was normal since the divorce proceedings had hit a snag over the business but still, Helga hadn't seen her in quite awhile.

Helga was lost in her thoughts, crossing the street and avoiding a speeding cab that nearly clipped her. After yelling out a few obscenities, she spotted the store and suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and clamp over her mouth, stifling her screams. Kicking violently, she was still dragged into the small alley between two buildings. Helga tried kicking the over-filling trashcans along the wall but she couldn't reach.

"Don't scream. Or you're going to get worse. Just take your punishment and we'll let you go."

"Hmmff!"

"Let her talk, guys. I wanna hear this."

"The _fuck_, you douche-fuck!"

"Oh, Helga," Wolfgang smiled. "I told you I'd get you back."

"So what, kidnapping me is actually going to convince me to _date you?_"

"Nah, I found someone else," Wolfgang scratched his chin. "She puts out, too."

"Wonderful, now go fuck her and leave me alone," Helga struggled to yank herself away from the guys holding her in place.

"Boys, I have a date, let's get this done," Wolfgang flexed his arms.

Helga felt the gravel bite into her knees as she was thrown onto the ground. But she didn't have enough time to register the pain as she was accosted by kicks in her abdomen, chest and back. A foot flew into her face and scraped against her chin and busted her lip. She protected herself as best she could as the beating seemed to go on and on. Helga felt being picked up and couldn't register what was being said. Hair was pulled, a hand touched her intimately before she was thrown to the ground in an uncomfortable heap. Wolfgang paused just in front of her and patted her on the head.

"I'll see you later, gorgeous."

Helga bit back a whimper and shut her eyes tightly. The dull throb against her body kept her awake from passing out next to the dirty trashcans. She spat out a mouthful of blood and checked herself slowly. Her jeans were torn and filthy; probably a few bruises but nothing too bad. Her chest was a different matter. Her shirt was torn and had footprints on them. Everything hurt. Helga took a deep breath and with the aid of the wall behind her, she managed to stand. Blurred vision did not help. Helga eyed her back-pack in the corner of the alley. Uneasy steps led her; scraped fingers hooked on the strap. Helga pressed a hand against her face and slowly wiped away whatever blood she felt. She knew she needed help but didn't want the attention.

Helga zipped up her hoodie and pulled the hood over her face. Phoebe was at Gerald's and they were not in the right place to help her, even though they would drop everything to do so. Walking to Rhonda's or someone was too far away. She couldn't make it and would probably pass out on the street. There was a possibility of a concussion. The hospital would be a good idea. But she couldn't remember where there was one.

"Arnold."

**OxOxO**

**Helga: Hehy Arnd**

**Arnold: Helga?**

**Helga: Chmo Donwm.**

**Arnold: What?**

**Helga: Dowwn commme down**

Arnold couldn't decipher her texts at all. He closed the book he was reading and placed it on the desk. Was she drunk? He wasn't sure and didn't know if there was anything he could do. His grandparents were out buying groceries and the Packard was already a dirty pile of junk anyway. Arnold scratched the back of his head.

**Helga: I''m dnwstairs. **

"Oh."

He shoved his shoes on his feet and grabbed a t-shirt. He walked down the stairs and slipped it on as he did so. For some reason, he checked how he looked in the mirror and caught himself in the act. It was Helga, after all. Just a friend and one of the only he could trust. Arnold slowly lowered his hand from his hair and rubbed his arm absently. Maybe he was losing it, he thought. Maybe, it was hormones? That would be interesting... Perhaps... just as interesting as the little girl in the tutu? Arnold turned the collar of his shirt properly. Crazy thoughts...

Arnold went to the door and opened it to see Helga curled up on the stood, looking a little worse for wear. Her jeans were covered in dirt and gunk. The sweater was covering the rest of her from view but a little bit of pink hair fell out of the hood. Her hand was tightly gripping the strap of her backpack, turning her knuckles white, stressing her joints. Her breath was labored. Arnold approached and gingerly touched her shoulder, making her violently flinch. Helga looked up at him, and he could see something was not right.

"Helga, are you okay?"

"A-arnold."

"Helga, what happened?"

"Uh, yeah," Helga stumbled into his arms as she stood. "Help me?"

"Okay."

It was a struggle to get her up to his room. There would be time for questions later on when she was coherent. Right now, he needed to get her somewhere safe and quiet. She looked like hell. Arnold couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly worried and upset. Who had hurt her? Had she... hurt someone else? The questions were endless and he wasn't sure some of them he could actually voice. But the pain in her body was palpable. Arnold carefully placed her on the bed, running out a second later to retrieve the First Aid Kit. It was a larger one for emergencies since it was a Boarding House.

"Football-head?"

"Yeah, Helga?"

"Thanks," she coughed and cried out in pain. "Fuck!"

"Lie down," Arnold had brought a bowl filled with water and towels.

"It hurts. Everything hurts and I feel like a bitch," Helga moaned. "I'm supposed to be strong. I'm a Pataki."

"Doesn't matter who you are, you're going to be in pain if you've gotten a beating like the one you just did," Arnold glared at her. "You're going to need to take off your clothes."

"Well, you could buy me dinner first," Helga breathed. He blushed but was determined.

"Come on, Helga. Let me help you."

After twenty minutes of Helga struggling not to cry out in pain and Arnold turning into a ripe tomato, the job was done. She was dressed in one of his plaid button-downs and a towel around her waist. Helga tossed something pink onto the pile of clothes that were going to be thrown out. It was a lacy little bra that was ripped at the front. She was lying against a pile of pillows as Arnold disinfected and cured what cuts he could find. The bruises were … intimidating to say the least.

"Arnold," Helga whispered, slowly curling on her side into a little ball. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you asked," he signed, tossing a small cotton ball in the trash. "Because we're friends. Because I'm human. Take your pick."

"I now feel like karma is catching up to me," Helga licked her lips and winced. She forgot the busted lip. "Didn't think it was going to be such a small beating though."

"Who did it?"

"Who do you think," Helga closed her eyes as the room started spinning. "Wolfgang and his minions."

"You need to go to the police."

"I know."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're not going to fight me on it," Arnold cleaned the blood off her cheek.

"What better way to say 'fuck you' than sending a douche-fuck to jail in his Senior year," Helga rubbed her eyes. "He caught me by surprise."

"I'm sorry," Arnold ran his fingers over her palm. "You don't deserve this."

"That's not something I'm up to debating so I'll just agree to disagree," Helga sat up. "Can I borrow some pants?"

"You're not leaving here until you feel better and I can get you a ride," Arnold pulled out his phone but Helga grabbed it.

"Don't!"

"What? Helga," Arnold attempted to take it but she wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"

"Don't call anyone," Helga closed her eyes tightly. "Please."

"Why the _hell_ not?"

"I don't want anyone else to see."

"Ah..."

And then, Helga broke down completely. The pain that it cost her just to sob was unbelievably awful but she couldn't control herself. And more to the point, was she couldn't care less about it. Her body shook horribly as Arnold gently pulled her close to him. He didn't whisper or coddle her. He simply held close and fast. Helga hid her face with her blotchy and bruised fingers. Arnold kissed her head and simply provided heat. He knew that if he pushed too far, she would run and hide.

Pants or no pants.

"Football-head," Helga choked, feeling him move away to give her space. "I still don't understand."

"What's there to understand," Arnold wiped away her tears with a tea towel. "I'll always be here for you."

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot," Helga felt so exhausted. She wanted to sleep. "I guess Gerald is okay to come and get me, if he doesn't mind."

"Okay," Arnold went to his dresser and pulled out some loose jeans for her. "Here."

"Well," Helga held out her feet. "I'm injured, sir."

"Ah, of course," Arnold helped her put on the pants.

It was amazing what loyalty could do. When Arnold heard Gerald's tire screech at the front of the house, he was amazing to see Phoebe driving his car. He was holding on to the door-rails like his life depended on it and looked shaken and afraid. Phoebe didn't even greet Arnold as she ran into the house and up the stairs. Gerald nodded to Arnold who looked rather frazzled himself.

"What the hell happened?"

"Wolfgang," Arnold frowned. "She's going to the police tomorrow but doesn't want to really do anything else."

"Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been but pretty bad."

"Never thought I'd be worried for Helga but here I am, worried and wanting to beat down Wolfgang, the little bitch," Gerald sighed. "Come on, we better not leave Phoebe alone with Helga."

They headed up the stairs calmly but Arnold couldn't have expected to hear Gerald swear up a storm to see Helga bruised all over or his girlfriend crying on her shoulder. Arnold sighed and looked at Helga who looked extremely embarrassed at the situation.

"So I'm gonna get the guys together tonight," Gerald glanced at Arnold. "For Poker."

"Bullshit," Helga snapped. "Don't do anything I _would_ do, Geraldo."

"You look like hell," he replied, looking upset. "You don't think he deserves a beating of his own?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to the police," Helga stood, struggling to keep her balance. "And Phoebe says I'm going to the hospital."

"We have to make sure you don't have any internal bleeding."

"I'm good," Helga shoved her backpack into Gerald's arm. "Don't worry too much about it."

The Emergency Room had only a few people there, thankfully. While Arnold went to go sign her in, Helga curled up on Phoebe's lap and dozed off. The boys left to get a drink for everyone. With a sigh, Helga opened an eye and saw her friend staring at her reproachfully.

"What?"

"You should have called me."

"Arnold was closer," Helga felt the blood pounding in her ears. "And I wasn't exactly thinking clearly."

"I'm going to buy you some pepper spray."

"I don't think it would have helped in that situation."

"Helga Pataki?"

Helga looked up to see a nurse standing near them. Phoebe helped her up gently and followed to the back where they took down her information and insurance card. Since the boys had no idea what happened, Phoebe went outside to find them and bring them inside once there was a room available. It took about an hour for all the tests to be done before the doctor came and talked to her. By then, Arnold and Gerald were half-asleep from waiting. The doctor laughed and wrote on her clip-board before checking Helga's vitals and pulling out a prescription pad.

"Okay, Helga," the doctor handed over a small sheet of paper. "You're really banged up but nothing too serious. You have a cracked rib but that'll heal on its own."

"Uh, ok."

"The prescription is for pain. I was going to give you something a little less powerful but after looking at you, I think you might need it."

"Hydrocodone," Helga raised an eyebrow. "Vicodin?"

"Yes."

"Can she get a note for her gym class," Phoebe piped up. "I don't want her to push herself."

"Of course," the doctor looked at the doorway. "The police are here to take your statement."

"Alright, I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Warmth

**A/N: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I tried to make it as original as possible but I think I now know where I want this story to go when it comes to the characterization of Helga. Arnold might change a little bit but I want to make the story is still good and workable. It'll probably be easier to write once the summer starts. If you're all asking where the romance is, I promise, I will deliver. Just give me some time to make it believable. In a lot of stories that I read, Helga and Arnold literally jumped each other within the first five chapters and that's not what I want. So please, be patient. Enjoy!

Song Recommendation: I'm Beginning to See the Light by Michael Buble

The school was all abuzz with the very public arrest of Wolfgang at the front of the school. But Helga wasn't even aware except through the dozen text messages from her friends and a few acquaintances. She had decided to stay home for the rest of the week. The bruises would have said enough to spark interest. Helga didn't want to hear the questions or feel the stares all over her body. Besides, Wolfgang was very popular. And that didn't bode well for her when she returned.

Helga looked in the mirror and saw that the bruises were yellow and fading. A few days did help her from looking like someone's punching bag. There was a pretty brutal one that was almost gone around her jaw line. She ran her comb through the strands of wet hair as she looked in the mirror. Helga had gone through her weekly beauty regime and she felt decent after nearly a week of being bed-ridden. The good thing about having Olga come to town for a few days was her great nursing.

Helga barely had to get out of bed for anything since Olga was checking every half hour. She had gotten a string of visitors the first few days. Phoebe and Gerald came almost everyday along with Arnold. They helped with homework and talked about the weekly gossip. Apparently Rhonda felt guilty about the whole Wolfgang thing. There were complaints of other girls who claimed he had become too pushy and fast. There were quite of few arrangement of flowers around her room. Brainy had yanked himself away from his very active social life and new girlfriend to come and say hello. He brought her chocolates and flowers. Helga didn't grudge him anything. After years of being in a very strict facility, he was able to come back and be a social butterfly.

She placed her comb on the table and added some tinted moisturizer to her face before changing into a pair of comfortable black cargo pants and a white tank top. With a frown, she tried hiding the pink bra straps but nothing worked. So she gave up and added a bit of gel to her hair before leaving the bathroom. Her hair now had a blond sheen to it despite it being pink still. Helga cleaned up her room and unpacked her last box that she had brought from her father's home. Even though her father said she was always welcome home, Helga decided to stay away as much as she could. At this point, their relationship was already strained. She didn't need any more issues after everything that was happening with school. He did, however, send some money to her every week. Helga always called to thank him but it was awkward to say the least.

Helga shelved books that she didn't throw into the donation stack and hung up clothes that she kept that still fit. She pruned flowers that were dying and neatly tucked away cards that were sent to her. Candy was hidden under the bed for whenever she was in the mood to stuff her face. After an hour, she realized that most of her things were nicely organized. She didn't have as big a closet as Bob's place but there was enough space to put in small containers to hold shoes and secrets. Helga placed the only three pink books at the very back in a box within a box underneath a mass of old clothes. Helga was preoccupied enough that she didn't hear the knock at her door. It wasn't until the knocking became persistent that she rushed over with a scowl.

"The hell, Arnold," Helga glared at him. The door was about to slam in his face but she held back because she was trying not to lose her temper. "Criminy, were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I was knocking for five minutes," he countered, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I called and you didn't pick up."

"I was listening to music, Arnoldo. What, are you stalking me now?"

"Nope but Phoebe told me to come over," he shrugged.

"For what?"

"She wouldn't say," Arnold smoothly came inside before she did anything and he smiled brightly.

"So... what are we supposed to do," Helga stretched out, not noticing Arnold's appreciative gaze.

"Phoebe didn't say but I think she's up to something," Arnold followed her to his room.

"Hmph," Helga sighed and looked at her outfit and then at his. "I might need to change, obviously."

He was in nice black slacks with neat creases and the belt was new from the way the leather shined. He wore a white shirt that hadn't been buttoned down or tucked in. The tank top he wore underneath didn't help Helga's recently developed hormones. His work-out habits were obvious to her as she bit her lip, her mind filling with dirty thoughts. Helga turned around walked into her closet. Her face was pink, though Arnold couldn't figure out why.

He watched her eyes flit through her clothes with determination as her hands flew over the hangers. She had very good posture, he noticed. She stood ramrod straight as she tried to focus but the music in her room didn't help, especially when "Can't Take My Eyes off of You" by Frankie Valli came on. Her face took on a whimsical and soft sort of expression. Arnold sat up from the bed and smiled, taking her hand.

"Arnold-"

"Shh."

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch _

_And I thank God I'm alive..._

_You're just too good to be true..._

_Can't take my eyes off of you..._

Helga felt herself be spun into his arms, unable to protest as he smiled knowingly. Her parted lips could never form the protest that her mind yelled into her ears. Her heart was full to bursting, making her knees weak and her wrists useless as he guided her to the steps of an easy dance. His body, firm against hers, helped her sway to the music as she sighed and wrapped her arms around his. His hands encased her small waist and played with the warm skin that was exposed to the sun. There it was, he thought. The smell of oranges and soap. The smell that he could remember with vivid detail the last time they danced.

Arnold took her hand and twirled her with ease, having learned how to dance from his grandfather who was very good with the ladies as he said. That had earned him a wet willy from his grandmother but Arnold never had a complaint with any partner. Helga fell back into her old dancing ways and flawlessly came back into his arms with a smile. Her body was pliable, easy to work with and she was beautiful with the passion of her old skills coming back. Arnold laughed as she tried dipping him (and succeeded!) before they fell to a pile on the floor.

"Well, that's one way to spend the afternoon," Helga chortled. Placing a head on his tight abs, she looked up at him.

"My grandfather always said, '_Never eat raspberries'_ and '_Always dance to 'Can't Take My Eyes off of You' if you get the chance'._ It's one of my favorite songs and I love having a great partner to dance it to," Arnold sighed. "Every time I dance with someone, my toes suffer for it."

"Poor foot-ball head."

"I know, I'm a victim of terrible dancing."

"So you know nothing about what's going on today," Helga flopped on the floor.

"Phoebe commanded me to look nice."

"So I need to look nice."

"Yup."

"Fuck."

Helga struggled to get up and headed back into her closet. After a few minutes of digging through her things and swearing with fervor, she pulled out a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved shirt with cut-out shoulders and small studs around the neckline. It was a very soft purple with the tags still attached. She tossed a black jacket on the bed with it that looked like a very short trench-coat. Helga closed the door to the closet and changed her clothes in order to get ready for whatever Phoebe was planning. She tossed on a simple white chain necklace and slipped into some simple black flats.

Arnold was walking around her room, looking at stuff she had put up. Books were scattered all over the room in piles and such but the boxes were gone. Post-its were all over the wall, explaining her schedule or what she needed to do. There were quite a few pictures of them together on the back of her bedroom door. Of course, there were some of them at the beach, at the dance, even one of when they were all in the hospital. He found one or two of the infamous green-haired Helga. Apparently she had received a package from her friends back in England. She looked happy. Bright green hair didn't suit her at all though. And there was an eyebrow piercing back then.

Had he missed a lot of her life? Who was she now? Not a bully. Helga had stopped being a complete hell-raiser since she came back. Those who knew what happened with Wolfgang were surprised that she had not killed him. Arnold couldn't believe it either and he still felt the tensity of his shoulders as he remembered the bruises and the _fear_ that she was swimming in when he helped her inside on the day of the attack.

Helga was different. She had secretly been a dancer when they were kids. She liked to listen to the same music he did. Sometimes, when he called to ask about an English assignment, he could hear her in the background, turning down Frankie. He concluded that Ole' Blue Eyes was indeed her favorite singer of all time. She liked pink a lot but didn't wear it too often. Despite her tough demeanor she kept during school, Helga loved romantic movies. She hated spinach, loved root beers and could out-eat Harold depending on what food was in the challenge. She smelled like oranges.

"Okay, I'm ready," Helga walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair. "How do I look?"

"Very pretty," Arnold blinked and took her in. She was lovely in purple. "Want to get a milkshake before we go to wherever it is we're going?"

"Can't we eat? I'm starving," Helga moved expertly on her face as she added just the slightest touch of makeup to her palette.

"Phoebe said not to worry about that."

"If this is party, I'm not in the mood to go," Helga raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"I really don't know," Arnold looked at his clothes. "I don't really think this is the outfit for a party anyway."

"I guess."

"Who knows, it might be fun."

"I really don't like not knowing," Helga put away her things and washed her hands.

"Well, what can we do?"

"Not go," Helga shrugged. "Fine, I'm ready. Let's go get a milkshake."

**OxOxO**

Arnold watched Helga play with her phone. Her expressions were interesting to watch and he couldn't help but smile when she smirked. It reminded him of when they were kids. Helga was not a very pleasant person to be around at that time, to be fair. But it was odd. He never doubted her loyalty as a friend when others couldn't even stand the sight of her. Grown up, she looked like a vision when she styled herself just right. But Arnold preferred her in casual jeans and any old shirt; especially those that showed just a hint of taut tummy. He blinked, unsure of his thoughts and took a long drink of his milkshake which resulted in brain-freeze.

"Argh!"

"Ha!"

"Not funny," he hissed, wincing and pressing his forehead onto to the table to ease the pain.

"That's what you get for being greedy," Helga eyed him thoughtfully. "Phoebe said they'd be here in a few so I guess that's not a bad idea."

"My head hurts now," Arnold stuck out his tongue. "Where are they?"

"I don't even know," Helga shrugged.

He rested his head on his arms and watched her between tufts of messy hair he didn't bother combing. It never stayed the way it was supposed to. He didn't bother buttoning his shirt until they got into the car. He would only rumple it and then Phoebe would simply stare and turn away in disappointment. Arnold wasn't much for dressing up but when his friends decided to do something special for Helga, he was all for it. Rhonda had heard what they were planning and had bought the tickets in retribution for ever suggesting Wolfgang date Helga. So without the cost of the tickets, Phoebe had insisted on a very nice dinner. Arnold and Gerald grimaced at the thought of going out in their best but after some puppy dog eyes (Phoebe had power), it was a go. Arnold felt Helga's hand on his shoulder and it sent a thrill up his spine. Why?

"They're outside, football-head," she tucked her wallet into the inside of her coat. "Come on."

"Coming!"

**OxOxO**

Helga felt the ties behind her head being released. They had blind-folded her to keep their surprise a secret until they got there. Arnold felt the anxiety of not knowing as soon as he sat down next to her. Taking her hand, he rubbed her bruised knuckles to comfort her. She smiled in response and let the warmth of his fingers knead away the stress in her hand. When his hand suddenly left hers, she realized that they had arrived to their destination. It had been almost an hour into the city. Helga didn't have a clue of where they were going. With some help, she had exited the car and now her eyes fluttered open as the blind-fold fell from her eyes.

"Uh..."

"Surprise!"

"You brought me to see _Swan Lake_?"

"Yes," Phoebe beamed at her friend's slack-jaw expression. "I know you've been wanting to see it!"

"Years ago," Helga pushed back her hair. "When I actually danced, ya know?"

"Still," Phoebe smiled. "I thought it might be a nice surprise after all this stuff."

"Yeah," Gerald pointed to his nice blue shirt. "I didn't get dressed up and burn a ton of gas for nothing!"

"It's really awesome," Helga bit her lip. "I'm just... crap. How much were the tickets?"

"About eighty each," Gerald rubbed his chin. "But Rhonda decided to buy them for us after that whole Wolfgang thing."

"Douche," Helga tried not to grin. "Okay, fine. I really want to see it and I hate you all because now you're seeing my girly side."

"It's not that bad, you had to grow up some time," Gerald elbowed her and made her laugh.

"I made reservations for this really nice bistro," Phoebe grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her across the street while they boys parked the car.

Phoebe stumbled slightly on her heels that she had bought just for the occasion. They were a little higher than she was used to but helped the pencil skirt look better on her petite frame. Overall, she was channeling that sexy librarian look, Helga thought as they checked into the restaurant. They were seated promptly and given menus to look at.

"So, why did you send Arnold to distract me," Helga asked, peering over her choices.

"Because you're in love with him and he's as clueless as ever," Phoebe pouted. "You'd think he'd notice."

"I guess not."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

"Maybe I'm not ready," Helga glared at her friend. "Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"Possibly," Phoebe pulled a biscuit from the basket just placed on their table and cut it with a knife with ease. "I want to see you happy."

"What makes you say I'm not happy?"

"Because you're too busy pining to be happy," she sighed. "I can see how much you love him."

"It's a girl's crush," Helga blushed slightly. "It'll go away."

"Or it's love."

"Or maybe you should focus on college," Helga frowned. "Pheebs, I love you but this is getting to be a really tiresome conversation. Besides, the guys are coming."

"You should tell him," Phoebe said as Gerald sat down next to her.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell you that _you're nosy_."

"Ah," Gerald nibbled on a biscuit. "That, I think, is your opinion."

"Blah," Helga bristled as Arnold got comfortable next to her.

Arnold made a few attempts to ask what was wrong but Helga refused to talk about it and made a point to annoy the couple in front of them to keep the PDA to the minimum. Eventually, they ordered and their meals were promptly brought. Grilled fish for Phoebe and steaks for the boys. Helga ordered a tri-tip salad with a baked potato. The meal was delicious and conversation flowed despite Helga's anger and Phoebe's pointed stares. When the bill came, Gerald and Arnold took care of it easily.

"I think it's time we went to the theater," Phoebe pulled out the envelope with the tickets. "We want to make sure we're not late."

"Alright, I just need to use the bathroom," Arnold said. Gerald agreed in return.

"We'll wait outside," Phoebe grabbed Helga.

"Okay, so are you going to interrogate me some more," asked Helga, looking peeved. "You seriously need to drop it."

"I'm just trying to get you to admit the truth to him," her friend sighed.

"And _what_ if he rejects me and it ruins everything," Helga cried, finally pushed to the edge. "What if he stomps on my heart and we can't ever be a group?"

"That won't happen."

"Can you be so sure," Helga rubbed the back of her neck. "Can you really guarantee me that he won't when he's practically clueless about how I feel?"

"N-no," Phoebe paused. She hadn't realized that her friend was looking out for all of them. "I didn't think that far."

"As smart as you are, you can never see the bigger picture."

"But you could get closure."

"Closure is such bullshit," Helga hissed. "How different things would be if I wanted more and he didn't?"

"And-"

"And if he did want more? How would I be able to handle it? My parents are divorcing and I'm stuck in the middle. I don't have a great temper either," Helga sighed heavily. "I'm happy here because I don't have to struggle against the tide of horrendous SHIT."

"But you can't know that."

"Phoebe, I love you but if you keep pushing this I'm going home and I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the _fucking_ semester."

"Helga..."

"No, you don't get it. You haven't been sent away from your family," Helga started yelling. "You don't have to fight to be seen or … come back to everyone _wanting _to be your friend even though they don't know _shit_ about you. My parents are divorcing. They don't love each other and I'm stuck in the middle as the _unwanted_ child because I'm a fucking _failure_. So can you just be my best friend and _shut the fuck up about this whole issue?_"

"Helga!"

She turned around to see Arnold standing there with his mouth slightly agape. He hadn't seen her lose her shit since they were in middle school years ago. Now she was shouting at her best friend who looked very worried. Helga herself was shaking with fury as she tried to take deep breaths and control the agitation in her body. Arnold walked forward and took her arm gently. Gerald was having a few issues with his pants which was why he had come out to tell the girls. He glanced at Phoebe and mouthed five minutes before they walked down the street together.

Arnold had her sit down at the liquor store while he went inside and bought her some nice cold water. When she took it, she popped a single white pill into her mouth and chugged down about half her beverage. He didn't say anything except stand next to her. She would speak when she was ready.

"We should go back," Helga murmured, blotting her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just overreacted."

"Didn't sound like it," Arnold held both her hands as he bent down in front of her.

"Please don't push it," she sighed, looking very tired. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you okay at least," he pushed a strand away from her face. "I want you to enjoy the ballet."

"A-ah," Helga blushed furiously, trying to contain herself from kissing him. "I'll enjoy it, I promise."

"Come on," Arnold kissed her forehead, killing the mood completely. "We should catch up and make sure we're not late."

"Of course," Helga winced. "Wouldn't want to be late..."

**OxOxO**

The ballet had been beautiful.

Helga had been enraptured from the moment the first dancer had twirled onto the stage en pointe. Her body moved like a fragile blossom, allowing the music to caress her skin. She danced without qualm, without any care and let her slippers do the talking as she closed her eyes. It was the magic that had Helga sitting with her knees to her face, watching as her arms wrapped around her. Her eyes never wavered from the White Swan. Helga could feel the tears fall from her eyes as the Swan looked at the dancers, then at the prince... And finally at the audience. Her breath caught as she jumped from sight. Bodies moved around her.

It was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Clueless!

**A/N:** Thank you to all the reviews I got for the last chapter. That's about as cliché as I'm going to get and I promise to keep delivering until I can't write anymore. Here is this chapter with an ending I added that I never thought I would but in my head, it worked really well. I hope you all enjoy it.

And thanks to my beta, Lupin. I WUV HER!

**xox**

It was the day of the SATS and everyone was getting ready to take it. While Rhonda fixed up that last lash that wouldn't curl, Curly was sitting on her bed, shooting out words for her to define. They weren't dating _persay _but they definitely spent a lot of time together studying. Tongues waggled in high school but Rhonda merely ignored the rumors and had Curly carry her books. Sometimes Harold and Patty stayed a while to go over math problems and they said nothing. But they had their own theories and talked about it together.

Brainy was sitting in his car in front of the Helga's apartment building, skimming through his textbook while absently chewing a piece of gum. He had finally been able to yank himself away from his girlfriend to spend time with his best girl. He felt guilty that he hadn't spent much time with her. But between the whole _popularity_ thing and having girls throw themselves at him... he had become a bit distracted... Brainy grinned and felt a little foolish. So perhaps he had been a shitty friend but Helga wasn't alone. And the more time she spent with Arnold, the bigger chance he would wake the fuck _up._

"Hello, beautiful," Brainy unlocked the door for her. "You look fantastic."

"I look like I haven't had any sleep in the past week."

"Yes, but you pull it off wonderfully," Brainy handed her a cup of coffee.

"Oh yes," Helga smelled it. "Guatemalan with a splash of milk, two spoons of sugar?"

"And some cinnamon," Brainy put his car into drive. "Mind testing me while I take us to breakfast?"

"We're gonna be late," Helga took a sip.

"We don't have to be there until ten," Brainy got on the highway.

They quizzed each other while Brainy managed through the rough traffic until they reached a small pancake house by the school. It wasn't too close so the place wouldn't be full of Juniors and Seniors. Anyone past the 10th grade could take the test but a lot of the younger students decided not to do it. The eighty dollars definitely deterred a lot despite the late hour that they would be coming into school.

With a stack of books on their table, Brainy and Helga ordered some orange juice and a stack of pancakes for each and took a break to talk to each other. Brainy had decided to stay with his girlfriend instead of studying with Helga. Phoebe had become tyrannical with her studying and since Arnold had made some excuse or other to stay at home, Helga took the opportunity to lie and call Brainy for a study date. Apparently, sex was a little more important. With a snarl, she had hung up the phone and took a shower. When she had come out, Helga found a message from him saying that he was sorry and that he would pick her up at six-thirty the next morning.

"You are so lucky I gave you the time of day," Helga snapped.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's kind of hard having a girlfriend," Brainy grinned. "Or two."

"Ugh," Helga tossed a sugar packet at him. "That's disgusting."

"I thought so too, but I have a lot of stamina," Brainy crowed. "But you know, I wouldn't ever be unfaithful to you."

"Like I could believe it."

"I'm serious."

"Right."

"So I guess I'm still barking up the wrong tree?"

"I'm not a lesbian," Helga kicked him hard under the table. "And we've had this discussion before."

"So if I kill Arnold, you'll love me?"

"I'm going to eat my pancakes and then I'm stealing your car," Helga muttered. "I can't believe you're still on that when we agreed that we are just friends."

"It's fun to mess with your head."

"And I'll mess with your face," Helga said testily. "Can we drop it?"

"Oh, fine. So how's Arnold?"

"He's fine, I guess," Helga scribbled on a napkin. "Clueless as ever."

"So, he hasn't caught on that you have the hots for him?"

"Nope."

"Dumbass."

Oddly enough, Brainy was the only person that she had become accustomed to talking about her love life, or lack there of. While Phoebe was pushy and unyielding, Brainy only made gentle comments and flirted his black little heart away with her. He didn't push any boundaries and helped her with whatever was going on in her head. At least, whenever he had time that wasn't being wasted with other girls.

"I don't want to ruin this whole friendship thing we have," Helga dug into her pancakes that were brought out, steaming and tempting.

"That's a difficult choice," Brainy sighed. "If you do start dating, you'd have to face your peers and the whole rumor mill. And I don't even know if you know how to be in a relationship."

"Took me a second to understand what you just said."

"You've never been in a real relationship."

"No, just flings and the occasional fuck," Helga shrugged.

"So you don't know what to do with Arnold once you have him," Brainy looked at her directly. "Then why the fuck would you want to mess that up?"

"Because I've loved him since I was five."

"And?"

"So because I'm clueless in relationships, I should just not act out on my feelings?"

"Well, not until you can get a clue on what you want to do with him. Besides the carnal pleasure that can involve a multitude of things... whips, chains, handcuffs."

"Ugh, thanks," Helga frowned.

"Buttplugs too."

"Okay, enough."

"Strap-ons-"

"Brainy!"

"Paddles and mouth-gags-"

"_Are you finished?"_

"Now I am," Brainy smiled brightly. "

"I swear, you are impossible. _Criminy_."

"You love me."

"Death to you."

Banter aside, they kept talking about Arnold until the pancakes were done. Eventually, the books were brought out and they continued studying, making sure that there were on schedule. Helga focused on math and her formulas while Brainy memorized and quizzed himself on the biology aspects of the exam. Both chatted between turned pages and note-taking. Neither of them noticed someone marching over to them.

It was one of his girlfriends. Who slammed her hands on their table.

"Who is she," she shrieked, looking quite upset. "Are you on a _date?_"

"She's my friend and we're _studying_ for the SATS. How the fuck does this look like a date," Brainy cried, looking infuriated.

"You've been cheating on me," she sniveled. "How could I tell that she wasn't one of your other girlfriends!"

"Maybe by asking," Brainy said sarcastically. "You need to leave."

"Why, so you can keep flirting with her? She's not even that pretty!"

"Go," Brainy sighed. Helga looked pretty pissed. "She's just a friend!"

Helga had taken the liberty to pick up after herself without bringing attention to herself. With some quick moments of her hands, she shoved everything into her backpack and stood up. Brainy stopped arguing long enough with his girlfriend to pay attention to her.

"Helga, don't go-"

"Deal with this little high strung bitch," Helga snapped. "I'm walking to school."

"Come on," Brainy tried to catch up as Helga left but his girlfriend began yelling again.

With a huff, Helga pushed away the hair from her face and ignored the pain in her stomach. It had been a persistent ache over the upcoming weeks. But she put it up to the stress that had been going on at home. She shouldered her bag and managed to catch the bus that dropped her off right by school. Helga paused at the liquor store to buy some ginger ale before making her way to the SATS.

**Helga: Hey, Pheebs. Where are you?**

**Phoebe: In the library. Weren't you studying with Brainy?**

**Helga: His girlfriend found us.**

**Phoebe: Which one?**

**Helga: Not sure but I got pancakes out of it.**

**Phoebe: Arnold is here with us. Come over.**

**Helga: Right-o.**

**Phoebe: Hurry up, we only have an hour.**

**Helga: Yes, mastah.**

Helga snickered and made her way to the library by the offices. She heard Phoebe's tiny voice along the back where all the reference books were. Gerald and Arnold were mapping out god knew what while Phoebe repeated algebraic formulas. Helga approached and sat down at an empty seat. None of them looked surprised to see her there.

"So, what happened," Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did she throw OJ on you and act like a twit?"

"No, but she said I wasn't that pretty," Helga shrugged. "And to be fair, I want to take the SATS and not get arrested right after if I had gone through beating the living tar out of this bitch."

"True," Arnold grinned. "Did Brainy at least drop you off?"

"No, I took the bus over here," Helga pulled out her books and opened her notebook. "He was too busy defending his own honor. He is cheating, he just doesn't want to get caught."

"I get wanting to have different girlfriends but I wouldn't do it," Gerald scribbled something on his paper. Phoebe's expression remained blank. "It's too much hassle and you can't enjoy what you have or even be happy because you're so caught up in making sure none of the girls find out."

"And the infidelity."

"That too," Gerald smiled and winked at his girlfriend. "Besides, I already found the girl I'm gonna marry."

"Gag me with a spoon," Helga said, stone-faced. "I swear, you guys are so cute, you make me want to throw up."

"Is that why you brought the ginger ale," Gerald pointed at the green bottle.

"No, I still have that stomach ache," Helga winced, rubbing her abdomen.

"You should get that checked out," Phoebe patted her friend's arm. "If it's been going on for weeks, that's not good."

"It's probably just stress," Helga took a sip of her drink.

"I don't know, it could be serious," Arnold skimmed over a piece on European literature. "You need to take care of yourself."

"Yeah, with my luck, I'll end up with a colostomy bag," Helga stuck out her tongue. "We'll talk about my organs later. I want a 1400 on my scores."

"Oh my gosh, only three-fourths of an hour left," Phoebe's face whitened. "Where are my notes?"

All four of them feverishly began working on the bits and pieces that they still had trouble on. While Arnold worked on European history, Gerald was busily trying get down Biology. Phoebe was the most prepared but she was determined to work until the very last minute because she was so nervous. Helga bit her lip and worked on her Geometry. Time seemed to fly by and it was only when the Principal announced for everyone to go to the MPR for the SATS that they realized that it was time. Gerald helped Phoebe walk as she kept reading.

"Are you ready, Helga," Arnold asked.

"I hope so," she replied, looking a little agitated. "I just want today to be over."

"It won't take more than a few hours," he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "A few of us are going to the beach afterward, if you want to come."

"I think I'm just going to crash," Helga sighed heavily. "I've been really tired lately."

"You need to go to the doctor if that's another symptom," Arnold frowned. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Late nights, football-head," Helga shrugged it off. "Plus a lot of stress will do that to you."

"Still."

"It's fine," Helga stopped at the front of the doors. "Ready?"

"Nope."

"Great, let's go."

**OxOxO**

Helga put down her pencil and downed the last of her ginger ale before raising her hand. Overall, the test had not been that bad. A lot of the questions had been simpler than Phoebe had said they would be. Glancing over to her friend, she saw her scribbling away feverishly. One of the teachers came and collected her paperwork and scantron, making sure that Helga only left with her pencil. She stood up and grabbed her backpack before leaving the room. She had been one of the only few left. Gerald and Arnold were waiting outside for them.

"How'd it go," Gerald asked.

"Not too bad," Helga yawned. "But I probably fucked up some of the math."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Is Phoebe going to come out soon," Arnold asked.

"I think she's writing her manifesto."

"Aw, shit."

"Yep," Helga rubbed her tummy absently. "I'm gonna start heading home, guys."

"Really," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "You sure you don't want to come to the beach?"

"Rain-check, football-head."

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later."

Arnold watched Helga walk off on her own. He sighed softly, not sure why felt just a little sad that they wouldn't be spending the day together. It was one of the few reasons why he had agreed to go with Princess Rhonda and the rest of the gang. Gerald had promised a milkshake as well. Arnold didn't notice the look that his best friend was giving him until he turned to look.

"What?"

"You_ sure_ you don't have a thing for Helga?"

"She's my friend, Gerald."

"Yeah, but sometimes things turn into more."

"Haven't we had this discussion before?"

"Yeah, but you always manage to get out of it."

"I wonder why?"

"Is it because it makes you uncomfortable to think of her that way?"

"No, Helga is great."

"Not attracted to her?"

"She's beautiful."

"Maybe she's just got too many problems?"

"Everyone has problems, Gerald."

"Then why, if you think so highly of her, can't you just admit you have a _thing_ for her."

"Because..."

"Why, Arnold? Because you look like a kicked puppy every time we don't hang out together or she has different plans."

"I just like her company a lot," Arnold's face had steadily been turning red throughout the whole conversation.

"You're a fool, Arnold. We can all see it."

"See _what?_"

"You're in love with her."

"I'm not."

"Just ask her out on a date and if things don't work out, I'll drop it."

"And what if it makes everything awkward?"

"Sometimes we have to take risks in love."

"That's only because Phoebe is a really awesome girl," Arnold rolled his eyes. "And you've been practically together since fifth grade."

"Yeah," Gerald looked wistful. "But seriously, Arnold. You are crazy about her."

"Pretty sure I can figure out my own feelings, thanks."

"I'm just saying."

"Maybe I want go out with someone else," Arnold shrugged.

"Like?"

"I don't know... Lila?"

"That never works out."

"Well, maybe it'll work out this time," Arnold grumbled defensively.

"Whatever you say, Arnold. I just think that Helga wouldn't be such a bad choice for you," Gerald scratched his head.

"Right."

**OxOxO**

Helga put her phone to charge and kicked off her shoes. The lady that cleaned their apartment had done laundry and cleaned up the mess in her room. She found her bed neatly done and her clothes all hung up. Helga kicked her shoes in the corner and threw off her clothes in the bin to be washed later. She wasn't feeling too hot and got comfortable in pajamas before heading to the kitchen and getting a few water bottles and an orange to eat. It was probably a cold and Helga wanted to beat it before she had to stay home for a few days. Bob had sent over (at Olga's suggestion) a small flat screen TV for her room that came with a free DVD player. Helga changed the channel to some kind of raunchy daytime show and knocked out.

Hours later, Miriam came from work with fast food for dinner. Usually, she found Helga watching TV in the living room or some kind of noise from her friends in the bedroom. She didn't have a problem with it as long as they checked in with each other from time to time. Miriam had not heard from her daughter since that morning. Placing the food on the table, she headed over to the bedroom and pushed the door open. She found Helga in a deep sleep. With a small smile, Miriam walked over to tuck in her daughter. It was only when she felt the dry, hot heat radiating from her daughter did she start to worry.

"Helga, sweetie? Can you wake up," Miriam smartly slapped her daughter awake. Her eyes were unfocused and bleary.

"Mom?"

"Honey, are you okay," Miriam touched her forehead and winced. "What's wrong?"

"Stomach..."

"Okay, okay," Miriam rushed to the bathroom and brought back a thermometer. Helga had curled up into a fetal position. It took two minutes to figure out that it was an emergency. "102.5. We need to get you to the hospital."

"I don't... wanna go."

"Come on, honey. We have to go."

With a little coaxing, Miriam managed to get Helga to sit up as she changed her into some yoga pants and a small tee. With a pair of flats and a sweater, Helga managed to grab her phone and pocket it before they left. Thinking about it, she didn't want to be without it in case Arnold sent her a message. In her delusional state, she still only had eyes for him.

Miriam half-carried Helga to the car and slipped her into the front seat where she would be in reach. They drove to the hospital quickly and Helga sat in the ER while Miriam took care of the paperwork and insurance coverage. She scrolled through her phone and found that she had a few text messages.

**Phoebe: I think Arnold is moping that you're not here.**

**Helga: Why?**

**Phoebe: Well, everyone is having a good time but he's kind of distant.**

**Helga: I doubt it's me.**

**Phoebe: What are you up to?**

**Helga: I'm at the hospital.**

**OxOxO**

By Sunday morning, Helga was alert and awake. Her room was filled with flowers and small little stuffed animals that she detested. However, she was kind of touched, realizing that a lot of people cared about her.

It took about forty five minutes for Phoebe and the boys to arrive at the hospital in beach wear, looking a little wet and very worried. It was only until Phoebe talked to the doctor that she calmed slightly. Miriam was downstairs calling Bob to let him know what was going on while they waited for Helga to be wheeled into surgery. Arnold felt the pit of his stomach fall through as he saw her on a mobile bed, dressed in scrubs and looking deathly pale.

Appendicitis was a bitch, she had whispered before being taken off.

During surgery, they had discovered the beginning of an abscess and Helga had to have a transfusion of blood before she bled out. Phoebe had cried in Gerald's arms, looking so worried that she couldn't stop trembling. Arnold wasn't able to talk about anything. Miriam had asked Phoebe to come with her for some coffee. Gerald had encouraged it to get the feeling of his arms back. Arnold looked up at his friend and sighed.

"Maybe... maybe... I do have some feelings, Gerald."

"Maybe? I don't think you'd move from this waiting room _with_ a restraining order."

"I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"No," Gerald sighed and patted his arm. "But I'm glad you finally see it."

"What do I do?"

"Well, it's up to you."

"That's a lot of help."

"I can't tell you, Arnold. Be your bold self."

"Again, not helping."

"Well, you're kind of an idiot. It took Helga _going to the hospital_ to figure out that you're crazy about her."

"I guess-"

At that moment, Brainy ran over in a clearly distressed state. His shirt was half-tucked into his pants and he looked like the flames of hell were at his heels. His keys fell down a few times, trying to reach them and he was shaking.

"Helga? Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"She's in surgery," Gerald said. "Appendectomy."

"Oh god," Brainy started hyperventilating. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! This is all my fault-"

"Calm down, son," Gerald stood up and led him over to the vending machine for some water.

Arnold hadn't said anything to Brainy. It was hard for him to come to terms with his feelings. But was harder still for him to be approached by another guy who clearly was carrying around a torch for Helga and wasn't afraid to show it. Strange how Brainy had been a friend before and now... he guessed... competition?

_Fuck_, he thought. _When did everything change?_

…

Brainy knocked at the door of Helga's room where she was recovering. Her eyes fluttered open, exhausted from the surgery. Her body was trying to replenish the blood she had lost and being cut open was no picnic either. Gingerly, she sat up and smiled as he approached. He was carrying a large bouquet of yellow tulips and gift box. She moved away her still wet hair from the shower she had demanded from the nurses. Knowing that she would get a lot of visitors, she refused to be smelly around them.

"Hey gorgeous," he murmured, placing the vase next to the window. "Nice digs."

"Insurance can be awesome," Helga replied, sipping some of the water next to her bed. "How's your girlfriend?"

"Ex," he replied, sitting on the bed. "I am _so_ sorry for leaving you alone."

"It's fine," Helga shrugged. "You didn't know I was sick. Apparently if I had waited another week, the appendix would have ruptured and I would have died."

"Well, that makes me feel better," he said, frowning. "I'm really sorry."

"Brainy, it's fine," Helga glanced at the gift. "I'm guessing that's for me and if it is, I hope you didn't spend a shit load of money."

"Well, it's for you," Brainy handed it over. "Besides, you're the only girl I'd go crazy over."

"Seriously," Helga raised her eyebrows. "That's not what I saw."

"Cheap jewelery," Brainy kissed her forehead. "Open it."

He had wrapped it in pink paper with a lovely bow. How did she know it was him? Because she knew for a fact that he loved wrapping gifts. Helga had helped him once or twice for other girls which didn't bother her. However, he had taken great pains to wrap it. There were no creases or bents. Helga carefully removed the tape and pulled at the lovely white bow. The name _SONY_ flashed in front of her before she realized that she was holding a _VIAO_ laptop. A _pink_ one at that.

"There is no way I can take this," Helga whispered. "This is too much."

"You need one for next year," Brainy looked directly in her eyes. "And I have more than enough money to spoil someone I care very much for."

"Brainy, this is too much."

"Well, I can always give it to the girl that called you ugly."

"Never mind, I can totally take this present," Helga rolled her eyes. "Brainy, how much was it?"

"It was on sale. Guys don't like pink," Brainy grinned. "Helga, I did this because I want to see you smile."

"Get me a taco, I'll fucking smile," Helga placed her hands on the box. "This is … wow. My parents wouldn't do this. My mom brought home an ancient one from work. I can use it but..."

"It's a dinosaur," Brainy sighed. "What to do I have to do for you to receive this present?"

"Brainy-"

"Because I did it out of the kindness of my broken, beat down heart," Brainy laughed. "I know I keep trying to seduce you with big presents but I honestly had thought something bad had happened when I heard you were in the hospital."

"This isn't exactly a face-lift," Helga countered.

"I got a speeding ticket and almost ran over a kid to get over here," Brainy took the computer and set it down on a chair. "They didn't let me sleep here. And I almost got arrested for arguing with a security guard. You can thank Arnold for holding me down."

"Goodie two shoes."

"Exactly," Brainy sighed. "I know you won't date me for my money or my things. But... can you think about dating me because I care about you?"

"Brainy..."

"Listen, I'm not asking you for forever," Brainy shrugged and looked at anything else but her. "But I think we could be nice together."

"Nice?"

"I know you love Arnold."

"Look, Brainy," Helga closed her eyes. "I can't love you the way I love Arnold."

"I figured."

"Don't you think that's unfair?"

"Helga," Brainy sighed. "Would it be a sin to just try?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Linger On, Dear

**A/N:** This was a very hard chapter to write. I started over about six or seven times and none of them felt right. While this chapter led to what I wanted, I feel like it could have been written better. Still, this is the end of Part One of this story. I will be working on Part Two over the upcoming weeks. Depending on my progress I might not update next week. I'm debating over it.

Anyway, now that the story has reached the summer, I will be writing much more detailed and longer chapters. The spring semester of Jr. is quite boring so it wasn't exactly fun. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was a pain in the ASS.

Song Recommendation: Everlong by Foo Fighters

**xox**

Helga looked in the mirror and grinned slightly at the reflection. Her hair had grown long enough for bangs which fell over her eyes and made her look mysterious. The rest fell over her back and tickled her shoulder blades. She had decided against dyeing it another color to avoid the roots. Blowing it out gave it volume and made her look good. Helga had thrown on a pair of white shorts and a slinky red top that fell over her shoulders with a red tank underneath if it became casual. Red flats adorned her feet with the odd bracelet or two that Phoebe had given her last week for her birthday.

The four of them had gone and eaten at nice little seafood place by the beach and showered her with gifts. Gerald gave her a really spiffy MP3 player with a good chunk of memory. Frank Sinatra had already been loaded up on it. Phoebe had given her two books on English literature and colleges and how they could be accepted. Arnold had bought her a framed autograph of Frank Sinatra signature that was currently in her bathroom where she could see it everyday that she woke up. The fact that it was Arnold's gift was also something she treasured. Overall, it had been one of the best birthdays she had had in all her years of being alive.

From her mother, she had received clothes and her dad had offered to send her back to her school back in London. When she suggested it to her friends, they were polite but offended at the sheer mention of her returning. As it turned out, Helga had refused outright; she only told them out of amusement. Her father had put the money for both semesters into her college fund that she had not known existed until then. Helga had a good birthday. Others had given her trinkets or lotions; but Helga kept the cards in a little pile. She was hoping to make a collage when she had time. She was now eighteen years old and felt a little nostalgic about it all. Still, Rhonda had wrangled them an invite at a local college party as a gift.

Fun.

Helga only accepted because it would give her an opportunity to get away from Brainy for a while. He couldn't be at a party like that because of his avoidance of drugs and alcohol so he pouted about it for a while and reluctantly let her go without him. Helga rolled her eyes and had brushed off his kisses and embraces and left him alone to his devices. He was like a child when it came to her, always wanting to be around and wrapped up all over her. It was cloying and it didn't help that he got jealous when she was with Arnold. Helga wasn't the type to cheat. Ever. Even if Arnold stepped up his game and maybe fell in love with her for a while.

Clearly, she was dreaming. Phoebe knew about her dating Brainy but the boys were not told. Sure, there were suspicions and the rumor mill at school was always churning out the best gossip. However, Brainy wasn't ready to tell the world about their relationship so they kept it quiet and on the down-low... It was better for everyone.

**Phoebe: We're here!**

**Helga: Coming.**

When Helga reached the bottom of the steps, she was surprised to see that Sid and Harold at the front of the seat with Phoebe in the back. Surprised, Helga approached cautiously and raised an eyebrow as Sid quickly got out and opened the door for her.

"Uh, Pheebs? The hell?"

"Gerald and Arnold have been detained," she replied, shrugging. "Rhonda sent them to pick us and they were nice enough to come."

"Okay then," Helga jumped into the car, rolling her eyes as Sid grinned at her. As far as he was concerned, she was still single.

"You're looking nice," Sid wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's going to take a lot of booze, frog-boy."

**OxOxO**

The house was huge with blasting music by the beach so neighbors couldn't complain about the literally vibrating floors and tight, wriggling bodies all over the place. There were strobe lights and girls in tight little shorts and skimpy shirts dancing on poles attached on the ceiling. Clearly, this was not the first time this home had hosted a party. Harold and Sid squeezed through the people first to give the girls a chance at a path to make their way to the back where Rhonda and a few of her friends were sitting, making chit-chat and holding plastics cups. Helga was glad she didn't bring anything but her phone and ID. The throngs of people was crazy.

"Helga, you look so cute," Rhonda screamed in her ear. "I'm glad you came!"

"What do you guys want to drink," Harold yelled at them.

"Beer," Helga motioned to both her and Phoebe.

"No, I'm fine with water," Phoebe squeaked.

"Beer," Helga said firmly.

Harold came back with beer a little while later and Phoebe looked at it with anxiety. It was only when Helga drank it down like a professional did she sip it with trepidation. She made a face of disgust and merely sloshed it around like a game and watched as others drank heavily. Helga grabbed her friend's hand and guided her to the bar where Harold had gotten the booze. Helga motioned for two shots and was quickly served by a cute boy with blue eyes who gave her a once over and grinned brightly. Helga's lip twitched before facing Phoebe looked nervous. Firmly, she placed the drink in her friend's hand and clinked it with her own.

"Come on, Phoebs, it's a college party," Helga smiled. "And Harold and Sid have been assigned as our bodyguards. We'll be okay."

"But what if we get in trouble?"

"If anything, this is a big money area where rich folks live," Helga pointed at the strip poles and the beach. "Just listen to the music. The cops aren't here yet."

"True," Phoebe sighed. "Okay."

With a big smile, she nodded to Phoebe who placed the shot glass to her lips and then they both opened their mouths and tossed down the fiery liquor down their throats. Helga gritted her teeth and groaned loudly, bending over as she felt her throat burn. She glanced up at her best friend who was giggling behind her hand.

"Don't tell me you're already drunk," Helga gaped.

"No, Helga," Phoebe's eyes glittered mischievously. "But I've had stronger stuff on my birthday."

"Well," Helga blinked. "I guess we're going to just try to find something better."

"Jager-bombs," Phoebe said to the bartender. "Two please!"

"Alright," he laughed.

Phoebe and Helga stayed at the bar, experimenting in alcohol. Hidden by the large crowd and protected by the bartender who had taken a liking to them, they were sauced after a good ten drinks. Helga had to be held back from becoming the main host to body shots and they made their way back to the group. They got lost and ended up at balcony where the beach was roaring with frothy waves that begged to be played in. Helga grinned and threw off her over shirt while Phoebe started looking a little dizzy. She sat down on the steps and tried to regain control. Helga flopped next to her and threw an arm around her friend.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I just... probably should not have had that last shot."

"Come on, the water will make us feel better."

"If I get eaten by a shark, Gerald will kill you," Phoebe grunted, standing up.

They walked over to the beach and threw off excess clothes and placed their phones underneath so they wouldn't be stolen. Phoebe kicked off her heels and leggings, letting the water slap her legs with cold water. She was only wearing a shirt that doubled as a dress if she didn't move much. Helga had gone as far as splashing around in her bra and shorts. Drunk, they started a splash fight, falling all over themselves and laughing loudly. When they crashed on the shore, they realized they had an audience. Helga snorted, looking unsurprised as she rolled over and grunted.

"Hey, football-head head. Hey, Gerald. We're drunk."

"Clearly," Arnold replied, coughing slightly.

"Phoebe, do you want a towel," Gerald asked in concern.

"Stop smothering me," she sighed. "Or I'm going to kick you in the face."

"... How much did she drink," Gerald turned to Helga.

"Like five or six," she sat up and grinned. "We need more booze."

"Shots," Phoebe held up four fingers. "Or six if you're going to join us."

"Then who would drive you two home," Arnold said, looking worried.

"I'm going to need a shower," Phoebe giggled. "Wanna join me, Gerald?"

"The hell," Gerald blushed. "Come on, Phoebe. We've got to get you home."

"Fuck that," Helga waved a hand. "So Brainy can call the shit out of me and tell me how much he _loooves_ me? I need more alcohol, motherfuckers!"

"I can't remember if I was wearing pants," Phoebe glanced at her sandy legs.

"I have sand in my tits," Helga reached in, unashamed while Gerald and Arnold immediately turned around, embarrassed.

Helga stood up in a wobbly fashion, stumbling over her feet before she stood up straight, looking like she had rolled around in the sand, which she had. Her hair was plastered all over her skin in a messy fashion. The shorts clung to her hips while her bra pushed up her chest appealingly. Unsure of what she was going to do, Arnold tried to approach her (maybe get her into the car...) when she started running around the squishy shore. Phoebe turned to her side to watch and started laughing in a most un-Phoebe-ish like manner. Helga started doing shaky cartwheels and eventually, with a painful flop, fell on her side.

"Are you alright, Helga," Arnold asked, rushing over and kneeling down.

"I'm okay, football-head."

"Come on, let's get going," he murmured, helping her up.

"But I don't want to leave the party yet," Helga giggled. "I want to dance and drink."

"Maybe tomorrow," Arnold swept her up into his arms in a fireman's hold. Gerald tossed him her clothes and tended to his own girlfriend who was being argumentative.

It took a little while for Arnold to get through the crowds who were either pointing or laughing. Helga flailed as they approached the bar, wanting to stop for a drink but he kept going. Gerald had given him the keys to the car which he opened before gingerly placing Helga in the backseat. He placed her things on the floor and started to brush the sand off her skin. He caught her staring inquisitively.

"What is it, Helga?"

"Don't you want to be at the party,"she asked. He shrugged.

"There are going to be more parties where we can get bombed," Arnold slipped on her shoes. "I don't know people here."

"So? You're stuck baby-sitting me now..."

"It's not baby-sitting," Arnold raised both her hands and put on both her shirts before gently fixing the hems at the bottom of her wet shorts. "I wouldn't want anyone trying to hurt you."

"I wasn't _that_ wasted," Helga huffed, looking irritated. "We could have drunk a lot more."

"Probably," Arnold reached out and paused at her face, looking confused. "Are you dating Brainy?"

"Why, what's it to you," Helga touched her hair and a mass of sand fell out.

"Well," Arnold lowered his hand. "It would help me figure out some things."

"Oh, that totally clears shit up," Helga stood up and shook out her head savagely, almost as if she was taking her anger out on her body.

"Helga," Arnold sighed. "I'm not trying to-"

"I'm fucking _drunk_," Helga stared at him. "This isn't the time for bullshit conversations."

"It's not bullshit when it comes to how I feel," Arnold started looking a little angry.

"_'Take my lips, I want to lose them_'," Helga quoted under her breath. "Can this just wait until I've sobered up?"

"Helga, I'm leaving," Arnold stated plainly.

She wasn't expecting that. To prove it, she fell flat on the floor when her legs gave out from under her. Leave? He couldn't leave. He was supposed to fall in love with her over the summer and sweep her off her stupid _fucking _feet. Then, they could be the most lovely Senior Couple in their Senior _fucking year_. Why was he screwing everything up? It wasn't fair. Arnold stared at her while she was visibly thinking and growing angrier.

"It's no vacation, Helga." Arnold crossed his arms over his chest. "There might not be bodies when I get there to identify."

"Y-your p-parents," Helga whispered, rubbing her face as the anger ebbed.

"Their friend Eduardo came to the boarding house," Arnold looked at the ground. "Their remains were found a few weeks ago."

"Oh fuck."

Helga stood up and skidded over to the other side of the car, throwing up whatever was in her stomach. It wasn't the fact that she was disgusted over what had just been said but more of the fact that she had drunk too much and her time was just lousy. Arnold pulled out a water-bottle and some gum from his pocket. She took it without a word and chugged the water. Two pieces of gum later, she felt okay enough to pull him close by his shirt and gently wrap her arms around his body. Surprised, it took him a moment or two to reciprocate. She smelled like the ocean and tequila.

"I leave in two weeks," he whispered in her hair. "Passport and all..."

"I wish we could go with you," Helga said, muffled by his toned shoulder. "I wish... I wish I could go."

"Me too," Arnold squeezed her close. "It's why we couldn't pick you both up."

"I'm surprised you came at all," Helga pulled away and grabbed his face in her hands. "Jeez, Arnold. You're a freakin' saint."

"I'm tired of being one," Arnold looked skyward and then back at her. She felt the tips of his fingers brush up against the small of her back. Whether it was purposeful or not, it still made her quiver. "So tired..."

"Oh, Arnold," Helga rested her forehead on his chin. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he sighed. "I guessed, after all this time, they would be dead."

"Still doesn't make it okay."

"No, but it helps you sleep at night."

"I think you needed to get drunk tonight."

"Probably."

"The party is still raging," Helga pointed. "You still can."

"No. Besides, you still haven't told me if you're dating Brainy or not," Arnold pulled away. "And the answer can affect what I do tonight."

"You really want to know," Helga said, deadpan.

"Yes."

"Well," Helga rubbed her face with her arm. "I'm giving it a shot."

"Oh."

"To be fair, it isn't working out as I thought it would," Helga sighed, looking frustrated. "Why does it matter?"

"Well, it doesn't," Arnold pulled her close. "Not anymore."

"That's a bullshit answer," Helga snapped.

A very red Gerald whistled from the doorway, holding a sloppily dressed Phoebe in his arms. It wasn't that he couldn't carry her to the car but she had kind of almost torn off his pants. Apparently, Phoebe had no inhibitions when drunk. Helga quickly went over and straightened her friend's clothes enough for her to carry her friend to the car while Gerald took Arnold's belt and looped it through to hold it in place. The party was still raging but Phoebe was drunk as shit and a very serious matter was at hand. Arnold was leaving to identify his parents. There was nothing to make his departure anything less than it was.

Painful.

**OxOxO**

"Here."

Helga drank down aspirin and tomato juice without question. It would help the next day for hangover that was sure to follow. Arnold placed a long shirt on her lap and baggy sweats. Phoebe and Gerald were in another empty room where there was a hide-away bed. Her friend had not wanted Gerald to leave her alone and Helga was too drunk to go home. So they had all decided to stay at the boarding house until very early in the morning. They could sneak in, better equipped with sobriety to lie. Arnold took her glass and went back downstairs to see if the others were okay. Helga removed her wet shorts and sandy clothes and tossed them in a corner. She swam in the clothes she was given but they were clean and dry. They smelled of him too. Arnold knocked on the door.

"Dressed," Helga called out, sitting on his bed. "Thanks for the clothes."

"It's okay," Arnold grabbed the remote and flipped his couch so he could sleep on it. "Take the bed."

"No, it's your bed," Helga stood up. "I'll take the couch."

"Helga," Arnold sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to be a gentleman. Take the bed or I'm tying you to it."

"Sounds kind of kinky for your type," Helga sat back down on the bed. "But I'm not that much of a submissive."

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep," Arnold said, clearly at a loss for words.

"Fine, football-head."

They went to sleep relatively easy, what with Helga being drunk and Arnold so tired of that day. But when Arnold woke up, he saw that her clothes were gone and she had made his bed. On it, there was a small note from her.

_Football-head,_

_I left early so I wouldn't wake you up. I thought you might appreciate the extra sleep. Don't worry, I'm walking home. Thanks for taking care of me yesterday and making sure I didn't get in trouble. I am very sorry that I wasn't as comforting as I should have been but I'm not exactly the best drunk or person, sober or otherwise. _

_I'm going to miss you a lot. _

_H-_

_PS. Don't go into Gerald's room. They really partied last night. Naked. As in, they had sex. Just in care you didn't get it. _

_PSS. If you call me before noon, I will castrate you and put your balls on my windowsill._

_PSSS. Thanks for not telling Gerald I threw up on his car. I can't aim for shit when I'm bombed. _

_PSSSS. If you tell ANYONE that I was cartwheeling half-naked, I will tear out your eyes and shove them down your throat._

_H-_

Arnold smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I Can Only Wait

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone. I got food poisoning yesterday and was basically huddled in bed, hiding from sunlight. I was too busy working on chapter twelve to really focus on this one and forgot to edit it too. I apologize for the wait. But I'm working on a one-shot besides this so I'll most likely post it this week if I can finish up all the stuff I need to do for school. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. Also, please thank Mrs. Lupin who is the most awesomest of ponies! She's the one who edits and helps about a day after I send her a chapter. She's the bestest.

_Song Recommendation: I Only Have Eyes for You by Frank Sinatra_

**xox**

_Six Weeks Later_...

Helga wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished cleaning the table and adjusted her clothes. A crisp white shirt with a short black skirt and black pantyhose with black flats. Her white apron was tied on front with her little notepad for the orders. The pen she needed was in her hair. She had grown it out enough for it to be turned into a sloppy bun. But it helped her see and she got more tips if she looked like she had just had sex.

She had gotten a job at a local strip-joint. Being eighteen, all she had to do was flash her I.D. And smile a lot. The owner was a shrewd business man but saw that Helga was strong enough to deal with those that got too handsy. She was liked by a lot of the dancers so he hired her and gave her the rules. Helga learned them down and was working the next week with her cute little outfit. She didn't have a problem working there and Brainy stayed away.

She had broken up with him a week and a half ago. His habits began bordering on obsessive and she had other things to worry about. Arnold had not returned as quickly as he promised. His phone was off and full of voicemails she and others had left. Letters were returned and Eduardo had also gone missing. Instead of being helpful, Brainy had turned into a sullen brat. The fights had become uglier and more public. Finally, she had had enough with him and ended it at the last party at Rhonda's place. It had been a casual affair so Helga had thrown on a pair of jeans and a snug tank top. His jealousy had him attached to her at the hip. After a hissed argument, Helga had tried to walk away. When Brainy tried to grab her, she had lost it and finished their relationship.

No amount of gifts, phone calls or letters convinced her to talk to him. Phoebe was often over to help her get over the breakup. Gerald used a lot of gift cards Brainy sent for pizza and ice cream, which he brought over and ate with the girls while they researched San Lorenzo and checked for the price of tickets and counted cash. Brainy had the money to help but Helga would have never accepted. And he refused to offer. It was a mess. Rhonda kept her updated to make sure that they were never in the same party. Helga had been told to try and move on from Arnold just in case something _bad_ had happened.

It hurt. Bad.

Helga grabbed some wine glasses and carried them over to the bar, ready to kick off her shoes and just go to bed. But it was almost ten and she was meeting up a few of the others for a kickback at Sid's. He had become one of her good friends when she had run out of places to hide out from Brainy. Not only had he let her stay the night but pretended to be her boyfriend for a week just so she could get a bit of peace. However, Stinky had outed them by accident and so Helga started sleeping over at Phoebe's. Her dad knew how to use a sword.

"Thanks, boo," said the bartender who took the glasses.

"No worries, Stan," Helga sat down. "Is it time for me to get off?"

"Ten more minutes," he smiled. Pouring carefully, he topped off a martini and placed it on her tray. "Take this to table ten. He looks like he gives good tips."

"Thanks," Helga replied gratefully. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright."

Stan had taken her under his wing since she was only a waitress. The other girls had the bouncers constantly watching them while Helga was flitting from table to table without anyone to guide her. She worked hard and checked in with the bouncers but sometimes they were busy with other scumbags for them to really pay attention.

Sure, at first Stan wasn't that intimidating. A short Asian boy with tattoos didn't really say 'danger' like the big and buff guys at the front who were paid to be bulging with testosterone. However, the one time that some guy had tried to get too pushy with Helga, he had rushed over and had put the guy in a headlock in less than five seconds. Two twenty dollar bills and a kick in the face later, the creep was thrown out and Stan was applauded as he went back to making drinks. Helga wasn't such an easy target after that, not that she didn't have her own moves either. But having a veritable ninja watching after you helped too.

"Martini here," Helga placed it on the table.

"Thanks, girly," he said, tossing money on the table. "Know when Serenity is getting on stage?"

"In about twenty minutes," she replied, tucking the money in her pocket.

"Nice," he pulled out another ten and handed it over.

Helga said her thanks and went over to another table to take an order and pick up dirty glasses. She was so caught up in her own rhythm that she didn't notice she was already done with her shift. When she went to get the next drinks, Stan patted her arm and pointed at the clock that was fifteen minutes past. Helga grinned and placed the tray on the bar. Sweeping up the two last drinks, she mentioned they would be her last.

"Bossman wants to see you after," he called out.

"For what?"

"I have no idea."

"Kay," Helga went over to her last table and handed over the drinks. She got a twenty dollar tip out of it.

Helga went to the back where the main office was. The kitchen was a little down by the hall. They served a few appetizers but nothing fancy. It was more for the folks early on in the day than anything else. Two busboys were stacking booze in the back and checked for accuracy. Stan would be in the back later to double check everything but so far, the strip-joint was legit in their work. The girls were more of the type to pay off their bills and save up for school or whatever. Only one or two ever really went farther than they should in the Champagne Room. Helga knocked on the door of the main office and was told to come in.

"You said you wanted to see me, Rick?"

"Come in," he motioned to the chair. At Helga's anxious expression, he chuckled. "You're not in trouble, I promise."

"Okay," Helga pulled the clip out of the bun and let her hair tumble over her shoulders. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to … see if you wanted to try out the stage," Rick worded it carefully.

"Are you serious," Helga blurted out.

"I'm not saying that you have to-"

"No, I'm just... shocked," she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm still in High School."

"But you're legal; still. A lot of guys have been asking about you."

"Ah, the barely legal stint," Helga mused.

"Some of the girls would be willing to give you lessons."

"Let me think about it," she said calmly. "I wouldn't want anyone to find out I'm stripping before I have a chance to graduate."

"Well, a few lessons wouldn't hurt," Rick suggested.

"I'll think about it," Helga stood up. Rick pulled out an envelop from his desk and handed it over.

"Your check."

"Thanks."

**XoXoX**

Helga sighed, looking in the mirror with dread. She was asked, by her _father_ no less, to dress very nicely. She was getting paid a nice sum to go with him to a company dinner where he was getting awarded for something or other. Since he didn't have a family, he had to bribe her. He hinted that he might buy her a used car which was a good incentive to go. Bob had given her some cash to go buy a dress. He asked for her to dress her _best_.

So now she was clad in a slinky black dress that fell to her knees and cinched at the waist with a large belt. She had bought it because it was on sale and she could keep almost half of what she had gotten from Bob and it wasn't too tight either. With a bordello and comfortable flats, she was able to look sophisticated but not feel like a trussed up turkey. Makeup was done and her hair had been blown out. At one of Rhonda's sleepovers, she had been taught how to use a blow dryer properly. So she looked better than usual. If only she had Arnold around to take advantage of her knowledge. Her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh," Helga grinned. "Hey Sid."

"Hey, Pataki. Busy tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to go to one of my dad's things for his company. I might get a car out of this."

"Sounds like a terrible time."

"Don't have to rub salt in the wounds, frog-boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, listen... I kind of need a favor."

"What _else_ is new," Helga laughed. "What's up?"

"I need a singer."

"A singer?"

"Yep. Phoebe mentioned you were trained like Olga and owned her ass."

"True, but it's not really my thing."

"Well, Lila quit because of Bible Study," Sid sighed. "And she's so not what I want in the band. Don't you think it would be awesome to upstage her in front of everyone?"

"I don't dislike Lila, frog-boy."

"No, but we're pretty well known," Sid snickered. "We play some of the popular songs and we have some our own original shit. And you're sexy, Pataki."

"You only say that so I can sneak you into the strip club."

"That, and you'll bring some sex appeal to the band," Sid added. "Come on, at least try it out."

"You won't leave me alone until I say yes, aren't you?"

"I will stalk you."

"Ugh."

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"One. Once. Only one time. If I don't like it, I kick you in the nuts and walk out," Helga warned.

"I'll treat you to pizza."

"And ice cream."

"Fine."

"And chocolate."

"Okay, okay," Sid laughed. "I will spoil you if you come and sing for us."

"I fucking hate you. And Phoebe. And I don't know how this is Gerald's fault but I hate him too."

"God, you're cute."

"Celibate to the point of monkhood," Helga sighed. "I have to go. I think my dad is calling."

"Have fun!"

"Death to your wart-filled ass."

"I'm Prince Naveen to you, lady!"

"Not even in the world's most delusional person's dreams!"

"Kay, see you Friday."

Helga checked her phone and saw a text message from her dad saying he was downstairs. Grabbing her purse, she rushed down the stairs after locking the door behind her. It was a little before seven and her dad wasn't being a raging dick as she got into the car. The A/C was on and the day was balmy. Her dad complimented her dress and it was awkward. Helga couldn't help but shut down as soon as she got into the car. They exchanged comments about the weather, sports and the latest bullshit about politics but the thirty minute drive was twenty nine minutes too long. Helga breathed a sigh a relief as they drove up to the valet. She got out and followed Bob inside the hotel that was hosting the shin-dig for the company.

Swanky, she thought.

"Come on Olga," Bob waved her over to the sign in sheet.

"HELGA," she hissed angrily. "If you're going to call me by the wrong name, I'm calling Miriam to get me."

"Sorry. Bad habit," Bob sighed. "Sign in."

"Whatever," Helga scribbled something on the sheet angrily. "Can we just get this over with?"

In due time, Helga was sat at the table near the back while Bob went and mingled with the other rich people who could invest in the company, turning it to something that could complete and make bank. Helga played with the crisp salad on her plate and sighed. They had poured dressing onto it when she had asked for it on the side. She had been sitting by herself for a good part of an hour with nothing to do but nurse her phone and play with her food. A sudden shadow startled her from thoughts of poisoning Bob as she looked up in annoyance.

"That doesn't look very tasty," he said, sitting next to her.

"It's actually nauseating," Helga slapped the fork on the table. "And you are?"

"Chris," he murmured, motioning to a waiter who rushed over.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please have someone remake this salad. This is simply shameful," Chris glanced at her glass. "Perhaps bring her a nice lemonade?"

"Of course, right away!"

"Okay, thanks," Helga rubbed her temples. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of the potential investors' son."

"How incredibly convenient," she smiled, drinking some water. "No wonder they are treating you like the sun shines out of your ass."

"My, you're very blunt."

"It's incredibly becoming of me," Helga laughed. "So do you just come here looking for pretty girls to flirt with?"

"I come to learn the trade, Ms. …?"

"Helga," she grinned. "But the pretty girls help a lot I'm guessing?"

"Only if they're as pretty as you," Chris lifted her hand and kissed it. "Ever been in a limo before?"

Helga snorted loudly. People looked over and stared.

"Sweetie," Helga rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "I'm not like most girls just because I'm blond. Pretty? That's up for debate. Still, you should probably-"

"Helga! I see you've met Chris," Bob patted her shoulders heavily from behind. "He's one of the sons of those investors I told you about."

"That's nice, Bob. What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Ma'am? Here's your salad, dressing on the side," said the waiter who placed it on her place. He pulled out a strawberry parfait. "On the house."

"Thanks but-"

"Take a bite, O-Helga!"

"I'm allergic to strawberries," Helga told Chris who looked apologetic.

"Could you bring her a chocolate mousse? She can't eat strawberries."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies," the waiter swept it up and rushed away.

The evening slowed to a crawl as Helga dutifully enjoyed her mousse with Chris who was trying to work his charm on her. She sighed and texted Phoebe who was spending time with Rhonda instead of Gerald. Head boy had gotten an internship with his dad. He was desperate to save money to fly to San Lorenzo. It was starting to become more and more of a goal.

"So, you have a boyfriend," Chris asked.

"Nope, I'm single," Helga sighed, checking the time again.

"I can't imagine someone as beautiful as you not have one."

"Well, I'm not interested in dating anyone. _Anyone_."

"Oh."

"Is this thing almost over?"

"Yeah. Excuse me."

Helga watched Chris leave to go talk to another pair of girls at the end of the room. She sighed in relief and took a big bite of mousse to celebrate. About an hour later, her dad came over with a huge smile on his face and a folder which probably included paperwork for him to fill out. It was funny seeing look so happy when it had nothing to do with his kids and them making him look like a good father.

"You did good getting his kid out of the way, Helga," Bob said.

"He thought I wanted to have his babies or whatever. Something about the pedigree," Helga shrugged.

"Come on," Bob laughed. "Let's get out of here."

"Finally!"

Bob had stopped and bought her some fast food before dropping her off. Helga flew up the stairs after thanking him. Something was said about getting a car next week but she just wanted to get into bed and maybe call Phoebe.

She missed him.

She missed Arnold.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Longing

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate. I'm also glad that everyone liked "Twist and Shout". For those of you that haven't read it yet, please go check it out. I'm working on the second chapter as well as chapter thirteen.

_Song Recommendation: Ain't That a Kick in the Head by Dean Martin_

Helga struggled in the clothes she was dressed in but Phoebe and Rhonda had insisted on her wearing them. A black pencil skirt with a white button down and matching jacket with stocky heels helped her looked mature and sophisticated. However, sitting in Gerald's car and waiting for the appropriate time to go into the courthouse made the outfit uncomfortable and she felt overdressed. Phoebe sat in the back, skimming through the paperwork and making sure that everything was in order.

It had been a week ago that she had received a letter stating that Wolfgang was going to be arraigned and she had to appear to make her statement and provide evidence against him. Arnold had been the only one to have seen her right after the attack. His testimony would have been crucial if he had been there. But they only had his statement back at the hospital and that had to be enough for the D.A.. Gerald pushed back his newly acquired dread-locks from his face and pulled it into a low pony-tail. They all had to look professional. Rhonda and Curly were also there for support but Helga had preferred that everyone else stay away. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble because of her.

Wolfgang came from money. A set of grandparents had bailed his ass out after being arrested and he had gone down to Washington to stay with them to avoid bad press and such. It was also to keep him from going out and _really_ beating Helga. It kept his friends from doing anything either. With Wolfgang, they felt invincible. But since Helga had enough friends to keep her protected, they stayed with their heads down.

"It's time to go inside," Phoebe murmured, patting her friend's arm.

"Shit."

"Don't worry, Helga. Everything will be okay," Gerald said bracingly. "You can do this. He's finishing up his Senior year in Washington anyway. He's not coming back."

"Convenient," Helga rubbed her face. "Alright, let's get going."

Helga walked with Gerald wrapping an arm around her waist and his other hand holding Phoebe's hand. It kept Helga from running away. She didn't want to face him. There was a very good chance that she would mutilate him and that just wouldn't look good on her college applications.

However, all the fears that were plaguing her left as soon as she entered the courtroom. She sat down next to the D.A. And listened to her defender make the case. There was a lot that Helga simply ignored until the judge announced that he was giving Wolfgang six months in prison and three years on probation. It wasn't until Phoebe came and hugged her that she realized the trial was over. Wolfgang's parents glared daggers at her while she walked out but it was over. It didn't even take that long.

"Come on, breakfast is on me," Gerald said.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Phoebe sighed, rubbing her check. "Let's go."

"If only Arnold was here."

"He'll be back..."

**XoXoX**

Sid wasn't a toad anymore.

No, he certainly wasn't...

Before Helga had left for England, there had been rumors of them dating because they spent a lot of time together. Neither of them were doing too well with puberty either. Full of pimples and all gangly and she with the one eyebrow and bulky frame and perpetual scowl, they didn't have many love interests. Now Sid had long flowing hair that, while the guys teased him endlessly about, had girls playing with it. He had stretched out his ears to half an inch and had a couple piercings here and there. He was the poster child for _bad boy_ and he knew it. And with the calloused hands from playing guitar and daily work outs, panties flew.

Still, Helga appreciated the view but didn't jump in after him like a googly-eyed school girl. He was too busy chatting up some cute blond to notice that she had arrived to watch them perform. She wasn't singing tonight but she had come to support them. Sid was on the guitar and Stinky played bass. Stinky playing anything was nothing less than a miracle but he had skills. Harold was on drums; it was interesting seeing them actually do something productive.

Helga had been forced into a lot of things to find out if she had any sort of talent like Olga had. Bob had wanted to see if he could squeeze out two golden kids out of Miriam's uterus. And the strange thing was that Helga _was_ talented in a number of things. But she didn't want to be used, not by anyone and certainly not her parents. She still remembered that very lonely day when she started school and she was brushed off while Olga did some fantastic piano concerto. That's when Helga learned that if she was going to be valued in her family, she had to sell her soul. And after meeting Arnold, she knew that it wasn't worth it.

Her forte was writing but that was private and she was never going to let anyone see those _special_ poems for as long as she lived. The older ones were cheesy and embarrassing but her newer work was better. And she had been slowly carving out a novel but that was in the back-burner ever since Arnold had left. Her ballet was decent but she was just like everyone else so Bob pulled the plug on that and moved on to bigger and better things. When it was discovered that Helga could be classically trained as an opera singer, she went along with it. She couldn't lie about how she enjoyed her parents basking attention on her until Olga came home. Only then, could she be pushed into the shadows no matter how talented she was. Olga was just _better_. So Helga refused to continue singing for Bob's bosses. She never made it to class and only opened her mouth to shout back at Bob about his obsession with perfect children.

Only Phoebe was present when she brought down the walls and sobbed in her best friend's arms about how worthless she felt. Perhaps her parents would never know the emotional trauma they caused and probably the costs of it later on that she would have to pay out of pocket. But now that they were apart, things were better. Helga didn't have to fight to be perfect. It was the only reason why now, after years of having training and being _good_ at something, she could say something. But Helga struggled still. Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Helga jumped when Sid came and threw an arm around her.

"Hey, princess!"

"Frog-boy, you got a date for tonight," Helga snickered, glancing over at the blond.

"She's got a boyfriend," Sid sighed. "A challenge."

"Disgusting, have you no morals?"

"Still in development," Sid ordered two root beers. "So, did you figure out some songs you'd like to try out?"  
>"Well, I suppose," Helga shrugged. "But they're not exactly rock and roll."<p>

"We can work on that," Sid handed her a bottle. "I want you to perform with us next week."

"Maybe," Helga drank some soda. She looked pensive. "Muse could work."

"They're good."

"I hate you for making me do this."

"We've just been working on the music," Sid poked her on the side. "I haven't even heard you properly sing."

"Don't remind me."

"Why are you so shy," Sid asked. "You weren't like this when we were kids."

"I also don't have that eyebrow, fucker."

"True."

"I'm just a little more cautious about what people know about me."

"We're not going to hurt you, Helga," he said, pushing back her hair. "Promise."

"If you do," Helga sighed. "I will destroy you."

"Of course, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

Sid laughed as he went to the back. There was a small place by the school that doubled as a bar at night. Local bands could come and play while others came and got drunk for the fun of it. From rap to hardcore metal came and got on stage. Every other month they had a battle of the bands and the winner won two hundred dollars. It was a pretty interesting place to be. There were couches at the back where couples could... enjoy themselves and the front was left as a mosh pit.

It was funny how different Sid was on stage. He caressed the strings of the guitar as he connected it to the amp and anyone who watched him carefully as she did could see the physical pleasure he got from playing music. It wasn't about the fame to him as he said over and over to her when he convinced her to sing. It was about sending his interpretation of what he felt, his feelings and his thoughts to others in a medium that was understood by everyone. Helga could sing opera and had the vocals to sing classics. She just didn't have the determination to be herself in front of everyone. But she was taking baby steps, even if she didn't really want to.

So they began playing some song that lacked real originality or real rhythm but the girls went crazy over Sid. Stinky had some groupies of his own as he wasn't a bad looking guy either but it was funny how back in the day, they were some of the ugliest looking kids in the state. Helga had convinced them to learn some old songs while they came up with better stuff. She was good with poetry; lyrics couldn't be that hard.

She hoped.

…

"So you think you know what you want to sing next week?"

"I doubt we could come up with something original in a week," Helga sighed. "Maybe something by the Supremes. Or, I don't know, the Foo Fighters."

"Well, just text me as soon as you do."

"Fever?"

"By Elvis? We could do that," Sid scratched his chin.

"I hate you."

"Why? Because I'm making you come out of your shell?"

"What if I suck?"

"You don't."

"You've never heard me sing," Helga made a face.

"I have to have a good ear to chase frogs around," Sid laughed when she punched him in the arm. "I'm serious, you can help us win the next Battle of the Bands."

"Can I quit afterwards?"

"Well, I can become lead singer again," Sid shrugged. "As long as you come and perform every once in a while."

"Fine," Helga sighed. Sid hugged her close.

"You know, it's okay to miss Arnold," he rubbed her arm. "We all do."

"Stupid football-head," Helga closed her eyes. "He'd be cheering me on right about now."

"Probably," Sid grinned. "Come on, let's go get some pizza."

"Oh god, yes," Helga moaned.

After pizza, Sid drove her home in a beat up old Camry. Helga accepted his embrace and waved as she went inside her apartment. Unlocking the door in her apartment, she paused as she heard voices. Cautiously, she sneaked inside to see that her mom was talking to some guy in a suit on the couch. It took a moment for Helga to realize that they were drinking wine and _flirting_. With a lurch of her stomach, she raced to her room to keep her dinner down. Helga didn't have a curfew and was allowed to sleep over at Phoebe's. As long as she checked in with Miriam, there wasn't a problem. It was weird seeing her mom getting over Bob so quickly. Before she went all analytical, Helga decided to get to sleep. Throwing on her Pjs, she fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Helga woke up slowly and checked the time. It wasn't too late. There were a few texts that decided to check after her shower. Grabbing a pair of denim shorts and a black tee along with her panties and bra. After getting ready for the day, she grabbed her phone and went to make breakfast. A PB&J sandwich and a glass of milk with the latest episode of Maury was just what the doctor ordered.

The phone rang.

"Hey Pheebs, what's going on?"

"Rhonda wants to gather up the gang and head out to her own private lake house out where we used to camp."

"I have work," Helga said through stuffed cheeks.

"She said it's two weeks from now so you should get on it," Phoebe laughed.

"Eager, I guess."

"Well, it's been hard without Arnold. People usually listen to him."

"I can make Rhonda listen," Helga snickered.

"Even with violence, I doubt she would listen."

"Man, I miss him."

"I do too," Phoebe sighed. "We almost have enough to fly out there but you and Gerald need new passports."

"Another two hundred a piece?"

"Just about."

"Lovely," Helga sighed. "Maybe I should start stripping. The tips for a week could pay for a private jet, for fuck's sake."

"Don't tell me you're serious?"

"Thinking about it..."

"Well... I wouldn't want it to get out," Phoebe worded her words carefully. "And then the boys at school would think you're easy."

"Well, I'm a little easy..."

"Helga!"

"Okay, I won't strip, sheesh! Criminy," Helga cried, looking bewildered. "It's just taking clothes off for money."

"Which could lead to other things."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Helga sighed. "You know, those stripping classes could help me seduce the football-head when and if he comes home."

"Just when, not if, Helga."

"Ever the positive, right Phoebs?"

"Well, I have to be."

"Right, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Helga."

She finished up her sandwich quietly, barely paying attention on the DNA results on TV. She couldn't focus; she wished she had something to do. School was over for the moment and her job almost never started before six at night. Everyone was busy doing various other things so Helga couldn't go and bother them.

"Guess I'm going back to sleep," she mused.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Contact

_Song Recommendation: It Had to Be You by Frank Sinatra_

**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful beta, Lupin. She's the bestest. Also, a few fans were asking if Helga not strip. And that bothered me. Stripping isn't bad or evil. If I had the body, I would be stripping now but it isn't something anyone should be looked down for. It's just a job; and if you like your job, that's awesome.

Anyway, here's chapter thirteen.

**xox**

Helga stood around while Sid and the others prepared their instruments with ease and comfort. She was nursing a root beer, looking bored and unaccustomed to being in the back with other bands who either sneered at her for being a new-comer or blatantly judged her like a piece of meat. She must have been looking quite tasty since she had no less than three idiots come and try to get her number. Finally, Sid rubbed her back to calm her down from her obvious anger and stole her drink.

"I was drinking that," Helga hissed.

"I was thirsty and you look like you're about to throw it at someone."

"I would _never _do that," she said sarcastically.

"Honey, it's okay," Sid smiled. "Don't worry, you're going to do great."

"Like I'm worried about that," she shrugged. "I know I can sing like a nightingale. I just hate people."

"You are just precious," Sid laughed. "I promised you pancakes after this. So don't duck out on us."

"I will pound you," Harold called out, playing with his drumsticks.

"Gee willikers, it's Lila!"

If Helga looked like a grunge queen with torn jeans, a crisp white button down shirt that was tied at the belly and steel toed boots (courtesy of Big Bob himself), Lila looked like any guy's wet dream. She walked in casually as if she had no problem spending time with the "garbage of society" in a lovely little pale yellow dress, stocked heels and tumbling red locks. Lila seemed not to notice the stares and elbowing at her presence.

"Helga! You look ever so cool," she giggled, hugging her. "I hope it won't be too hard to sing on stage. I always used to get the most awful type of stage fright!"

"I like being on stage," Helga grinned, unable to hate the girl. "Did you come just to see me tonight?"

"Well, I came to see you and the boys," Lila gave each of them a tender kiss. "I wanted to wish you all luck!"

"Helga is a true genius when it comes to singin'," Stinky smiled. "But thanks for the luck!"

"Of course," Lila beamed and then turned to Sid. "Will I see you after?"

"You know it," he replied, smooching her on the cheek. She covered her face with her hands and blushed. Helga raised both eyebrows high in the sky.

"Good luck," Lila cried as she ran back to the front with Big Patty.

"So... you're dating_ Lila_," Helga gaped at him. "Since when?"

"Since she finally said yes," Sid chuckled.

"Oh, so someone had to kind of thing," Helga smirked.

"More like I've had a thing for her since forever and I've been flirting with her since freshman year," Sid's face turned a bit pink. "She finally gave me the time of day."

"Well, I guess when they say opposites attract," Helga smiled brightly at him. "Can't say I don't see why she finally said yes."

"It's the muscles," Sid flexed his rather impressive arms.

"God, you're such a cocky fuck."

"When you guys are done flirting," Harold glared at him. "You guys can help me with the rest of the stuff."

As it turned out, they had been placed a few spots before last in the show that night. There were about twelve bands that signed up and only eight showed. Sid had made sure to have them show up early to get a good spot in the back where they talked about old times and pretended to get everything ready. It was only when other bands were making their entrance did they start doing what they needed to do. Helga wasn't sure so she just looked through the music sheets and texted on her phone. She didn't play anything.

"Helga, are you okay?"

She had been thinking about Arnold. Did it show?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Helga rubbed her face.

Helga played with her hair absently and ran the lyrics in her head. She had been sure a week ago of what she wanted to sing. Now she wasn't. It didn't matter too much though, since Arnold wasn't here to listen to it. When Sid touched her arm, she was startled awake from her thoughts and saw that it was time to go on.

"Fuck, I can't," Helga breathed as he helped her up from the floor.

"Yes you can," Sid hugged her close. "It's okay to miss him."

"Is it that obvious," she asked, blushing furiously.

"Well, for me," Sid brushed back her hair.

"Right."

"Come on, sexy-pants!"

"I hate when you call me that," Helga chased after him.

While Helga sat on the floor, completely checked out from what was happening, the guys had gone and set up on stage when it was their turn. It didn't take very long and when it was all finished, Stinky and Harold stayed to finish up tuning their gear. Sid had gone back and woken Helga up. Her thoughts showed clearly on her face. The talk with him had woken her up though. Made her realize that it wasn't right to dwell on someone...

_Someone who wasn't coming back..._

Helga took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew that a lot of her friends were out there cheering her on. Phoebe and Gerald were standing near the front, looking excited. Rhonda, Curly, Big Patty were towards the sides. They knew that front and center was the mosh pit. They weren't that eager to risk their lives. She stepped out of the back and she heard Phoebe squeak her support. Smiling, Helga adjusted the microphone and tapped it twice to see if it worked. When she heard Sid play the first cords, she knew it was time to sing.

To and for Arnold.

_On a cold wet afternoon,  
>In a room full of emptiness by a freeway,<br>I confess I was lost in the pages of a book full of death;  
>Reading how we'll die alone.<br>And if we're good we'll lay to rest, anywhere we want to go._

Helga licked her lips and paused.

_In your house I long to be;  
>Room by room patiently,<br>I'll wait for you there, like a stone.  
>I'll wait for you there, Alone.<em> 

The music in the back played as she breathed softly. Opening her eyes, she saw Phoebe jumping up and down, hugging Gerald as she pointed at her phone. He himself had tears in his eyes and took the phone and spoke a few words. Before she could even figure out what was going on, the phone was held out as she belted out the next few lyrics.

_And on my deathbed I will pray to the gods and thee angels,  
>Like a pagan to anyone who will take me to heaven;<br>To a place I recall, I was there so long ago.  
>The sky was bruised, the wine was bled, and there you led me on. <em>

Phoebe was quite honestly sobbing as she smiled as though Gerald had proposed. Helga looked at her left hand to make sure. Nothing was there but why were they looking so happy? Was it because she was singing so well? Helga bit her lip and poured herself into the song even more.

_In your house I long to be;  
>Room by room, patiently,<br>I'll wait for you there, like a stone.  
>I'll wait for you there, alone. Alone. <em>

The boys were playing almost perfectly. Sure, they lost one or two notes in the process to keep up but the song had a lot of the crowd singing along and shouting out praise. Helga could sing opera and while she wasn't the best, she could own Olga's ass like no tomorrow. Sid and Stinky's solo was amazing as she wiped her forehead and took a step back, singing with her band. HER BAND.

_And on I read, until the day was gone;  
>And I sat in regret, of all the things I've done;<br>For all that I've blessed, and all that I've wronged.  
>In dreams until my death, I will wonder on. <em>

She regretted being a bully, regretted not telling Arnold that she loved him. She regretted not spending her years with what were now her really friends. They trusted and cared for her. This is why she chose the song. For the regret she felt and the solitude she gained.

_In your house I long to be;  
>Room by room, patiently,<br>I'll wait for you there, like a stone.  
>Alone, Alone, A-L-O-N-E<br>I'll wait for you there, alone. Alone. _

"Thank you," Helga bowed, her ears buzzing with applause. With a huge smile, she hugged Sid tightly and followed him to the back. "That was amazing! I don't even know why I didn't agree to this before!"

"Next time, you're singing one of our own songs," he teased.

"As long as I get to sing again."

"HELGA!"

Turning around, she saw Phoebe racing towards her with phone in hand. Who on earth could have tolerated all that noise? Helga took the phone and looked at it with raised eyebrows but Phoebe refused to explain, only pointed.

"Hello," Helga asked cautiously.

"Hi, Helga," said a very familiar voice. "I didn't know you could sing."

"ARNOLD?"

"Miss me?"

"Wh-what? Yes! Wh-where are you?"

"You sing beautifully."

"You're not answering my questions, football-head! I will murder you."

"Okay, okay," Arnold chuckled. "I'm still in San Lorenzo."

"When are you coming home?"

"That's... going to be an issue."

"Why?"

"There are some issues with money."

"How much do you need," Helga murmured. "We can send you the money tomorrow!"  
>"No, I can work at this farm-"<p>

"Arnold, for once in your life, let someone _help you_," Helga snapped. "What happened with your phone?"

"Stolen."

"And Eduardo?"

"Kidnapped but is back with me."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Helga, I have to go. This isn't my phone and I have to pay for the use," Arnold sounded stressed. "But I'll call you tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting."

The phone went dead but Helga didn't care at the time. She was trying to blink away the tears from her eyes as Gerald and Phoebe talked in excitement. It was amazing that Arnold was even _alive_ and Helga couldn't help but want to cry. When managed to contain her emotions, she turned around to see that Gerald was already on his phone. He was checking the balance in his banking account. Phoebe already knew how much she had and was only waiting for his reply.

"Do you know how much he needs to get home," Helga asked hoarsely.

"... approximately two thousands dollars," Phoebe said. "I have three hundred I could spare."

"And I've got a good five hundred," Gerald rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd give more but that would cut into what I'm saving for school tuition."

"There's also the money we've been saving for our trip out there," Helga reminded him.

"That's another five hundred dollars!"

"So we only need about seven hundred more... I can give four hundred," Helga sighed. "So three hundred."

"There might be fees," Phoebe tapped her chin. "I can ask my parents for a small donation."

"Okay."

In total, as the amount that Arnold had been told by the Brazilian government, the cost of bringing Arnold home would be twenty five hundred dollars. Thankfully, that included the ticket to Hillwood, thanks to the U.S. Embassy. As it turned out, Arnold had been kidnapped by the Green Eyed People after the funeral to replace his parents as a demi-god. He had learned so much about his mother and father and the work they did but he knew he had to go home.

Eduardo had been brought along with him to help translate the language. Arnold had lost everything that he had brought with him. His clothes, his phone and anything he had that reminded him of what Hillwood had waiting for him. If anything, he was clad only in woven linen and leather sandals for two months before he and Eduardo made an escape. The Green Eyed People did not treat him badly but they prevented any time to himself and was never allowed out of the Elder's sight. Realizing that he would never get home if he stayed any longer, Arnold and Eduardo made plans to leave.

The night they left was a very warm one. Many of the people had chosen to relax and no one really noticed that they had left until Arnold and Eduardo had a good head start. Miles into the jungle, it was difficult for Arnold to keep up. Eduardo was good at helping him but the Green Eyed People caught up with them at the end of a waterfall. They jumped and were able to swim into the capable hands of rangers that worked by the ancient ruins where archaeologists were working. Apparently, they had found some sacrificial site for the Green Eyed People.

Arnold had told Helga all of it over the phone with a very heavy voice. She was almost sure that Gerald knew perhaps half of what she had been told. Helga stayed up until the morning talking to him and soothing his fears. Sometimes he cried and said in broken sobs about how he wished that they were still alive. When he learned about the autopsy of the shattered femur bones and carved skulls, Arnold knew it wasn't an accident.

It had been an act of cannibalism.

Helga cried silently along with him, not showing the pain she felt for his broken heart. Knowing your parents had died was one thing; but it was quite another finding out that they had been killed in such a brutal way. Helga had been sorely tempted to strip for the money. In one or two nights, she could have gotten the rest of the money to bring him home. But despite the fact that she had fun learning about the trade, she couldn't actually do it. She respected the girls that did it and some of them had the art down... but she just wasn't able to while she was in school. Maybe in college; but the tips she got at work helped.

Eventually, they managed to roll enough pennies and browbeat enough family members to help out their cause. Rhonda's dad had a friend who looked over the paperwork they received in order to send the money and finally, it was all signed and the check was sent out. Rhonda Fedex'ed it herself and began planning a lovely dinner to welcome Arnold home.

It would be another two weeks before Arnold could be released back to the United States.

It would be two of the longest weeks that Helga would ever endure. Sometimes, she fell asleep on Phoebe's lap, watching the clock tick on the top of the television set. She played music with Sid and went to work. She spent time with Gerald and Gerald-Field, knocking back baseballs. There were moments where she would go to the pier by herself and just think.

Would she... could she … confess?

Oh she longed...

Her most fervent dream was where he whispered her name, coming off the plane all tan and oh so exquisite. His arms would open and she would jump in them without question while he spun her around and kissed her. Even while dreaming, she was obvious that it would be too loud and cliché for them. So Helga squash that down and threw the question around of what would she say if she said it. Could she?

Could she?

Would she?

Should she?

…

Helga kicked her shoe in the corner and walked in to see that her mother had dinner on the kitchen counter. Blond hair fell over her mother's perfectly tailored jacket as she un-clipped her limp bun. A slightly burned meatloaf that actually smelled delicious was sitting on a small baking pan with instant mashed potatoes in a large bowl. The gravy was from the grocery but Helga could tell it was the expensive kind. Blinking, she placed her purse on the ground and approached dinner cautiously.

"Hello, honey," Miriam said, serving her a plateful of food. "I thought it would be nice to make dinner tonight."

"Uh... huh..."

"I haven't been here too much," her mother sighed. "And Rick thinks I should be around for you. His parents were divorced too."

"So this is just to impress your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Right," Helga sighed and served herself some orange juice. "Smells good."

"I'd hope you would like it," Miriam beamed.

They ate standing up since they hadn't bought a dining table to eat off yet. Conversation was stilted but flowed with Helga asking about her mom's boyfriend and Miriam asking about her job. Neither of them really poked or prodded but it was interesting for them to talk about what was going on. They decided to have dinner at least once a week to bond. Helga still wasn't ready to have family therapy.

Once finished, Helga grabbed her things and said good night to her mother. She turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes, making sure the water was almost scalding before jumping in and standing underneath the water for a good twenty minutes. Scrubbing down and washing her hair was perfunctory. As soon as she was done, she stepped out and dried up with a towel. Her phone was sitting on the counter and made the occasional beep as she plucked her eyebrows and did a deep conditioning treatment. Helga changed into pajamas and checked her phone to see that Phoebe had texted her.

**Phoebe: Helga?**

**Helga: What is it, Pheebs?**

**Phoebe: I was talking to Arnold.**

**Helga: And?**

**Phoebe: His flight is next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Return

_Song Recommendation: Rescue Me by Fontella Bass_

**A/N: **Not much to say except that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love to my beta, Lupin and all my lovely reviewers who have made this story so much fun to write.

**xox**

Helga had very few tips as she was perpetually frowning the whole night.

Why? Because her boss had been unable to give her the night off when Arnold was due home. One of the other girls had a case of mono and couldn't come in for the night. After everything, she was the only one who couldn't go to the airport to welcome him home. Everyone had whined, complained and even threatened the abilities of a hit-man at the news. But Helga just swallowed her rage and went to the local Walmart to buy a new pillow as her old one had not survived the beating. Phoebe had bought her a My Little Pony stuffed animal to make things better.

Oddly enough, it kind of did. Rainbow Dash _was_ her favorite.

Helga was surprised at the amount of men coming into the club. With her and only one other girl, it was a chaotic mess of drinks half-off and two dances for the price of one. Sometimes, one or two of the dancers helped with the orders but it was difficult to be grateful when she couldn't even be at the airport as he landed. All her hopes were dashed and the person who she loved for years couldn't be greeted by her. Unwilling to make much conversation, she grunted the orders and was only cooled down when Stan made her sit down and explain what was going on. He served her a Coke and some cherries.

"It's okay, buttercup," he murmured as he mixed a cocktail. "At least you won't be fighting for his attention."

"True."

"And you're making more money right now."

"Yeah."

"And he probably doesn't even know you _exist_ because you have yet to tell him anything."

"That's _low_..."

"Well, if it'll put you in a better mood," Stan stole one of her cherries. "You shouldn't be mad. Sometimes things are just the way they are."

"I hate you."

"Big deal," Stan patted her hand. "Absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder."

"I can't wait for my shift to be over so I can go home and find one of my mom's booze bottles and just drown myself in inebriation."

"Aren't you like... just eighteen?"

"Fake I.D.."

"If I wasn't a responsible adult, I would get you drunk," Stan sighed. "Break's up."

"Oh goody," Helga cried sarcastically, sliding off the stool and picking up her drink tray.

At ten o'clock, the plane was estimated to land from San Lorenzo and Phoebe had let her know that it was on time but Arnold had not come off the plane yet. At ten thirty, Helga took her last break and saw that she had a picture message from Gerald with all of them together. Arnold had tears in his eyes and she couldn't help but wish that she was there wiping them away. Stan looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Oh young and tender love," he murmured. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Since he complimented my bow back in preschool."

"Preschool? Wow," he shook his head. "I can't imagine loving anyone that long. It's probably why I'm still single."

"I just want to go home."

"Only ten minutes left," Stan winked.

Helga finished the last of her shift in a frenzy, trying to give the best service possible so she could get out faster. Ten minutes later and fifty bucks richer, she went in the back and grabbed her jacket and purse before running out of the strip joint. She checked her phone and saw that they were all going to congregate at Rhonda's guest house for some real partying in his honor. Phoebe was picking her up in twenty minutes at her house giving her plenty of time to get ready.

Maybe.

Or not.

She managed to get home in ten minutes and undressed as she walked to her room. Her mom was already sleeping or was out with her boyfriend so she had the house to herself. Helga pulled out a cotton summer dress that fell mid-thigh in her favorite color: pink. She added some de-frizzing creme and brushed until her hair fell into a tumble of blond waves. Helga slipped on a pair of white shorts just in case she got a little too drunk tonight. Suddenly, she threw off her clothes and sat on the bed, unsure of what to wear. What were the other girls wearing? She couldn't go and look as though she specifically dressed up for him.

Helga finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink sleeveless button down with black flats and a white sweater. She liked the look of her hair too much to sweep it up into a ponytail Her make-up only needed it a bit of a touch up before she shoved her phone in her back pocket along with her ID and hand-full of tips. She had no desire to carry a purse. Helga sighed and approved of her look before running out the door and locking it behind her. Phoebe was already downstairs waiting for her in Gerald's car.

"He let you borrow it?"

"He's too attached to Arnold right now to leave," Phoebe grinned. "He didn't have a problem with it tonight."

"I would guess not, they're practically married," Helga chuckled. "Is everyone there?"

"And then some," Phoebe started driving to Rhonda's. "Your band is going to play a few songs."

"Of course Sid would," Helga sighed. "He just loves to play in front of an audience."

It took only a few minutes to get there and find parking. Helga took a deep breath before locking the door and walking around the rather large house that Rhonda's parents owned. She had moved into the slightly smaller home when Rhonda felt "adult" enough to handle it. And by adult, she meant having the maids coming to clean her mess when she wasn't there and having a place away from her family. Helga and Phoebe walked up the manicured lawn and had already heard the loud music from where they parked. Small groups of girls were scattered here and there in the front. The house seemed to be packed with their classmates.

Helga could feel her heart throbbing in her throat.

Walking inside, some of the guys were doing keg-stands while others were talking and flirting with who knew what. It took a little bit but they managed to get through the crowd and duck when Rhonda's "one-of-a-kind" vase was chucked out of the window. Helga laughed as Rhonda started screaming at whoever had thrown it. Phoebe grabbed her hand and pulled her into a smaller room where Arnold was standing with Gerald who were busy talking together. He didn't look much different, perhaps darker and a little less whimsical. There a few cuts here and there on his arms and his face was thinner. But he was there, though not quite as whole as he left.

Helga pushed back her hair and took a deep breath. Had he perhaps turned cold towards her? Maybe he didn't want to be friends anymore. Or could he see the heart practically dancing on her sleeve. Still, she knew she had nothing to worry about when his eyes met hers. Handing over his drink to Gerald, he walked over and hugged her tightly, saying so much in his warm embrace. Helga felt the tears in her eyes spill over and she had to hide her face in his shoulder for a moment before she pulled away and pulled on the mask of camaraderie. Arnold couldn't help but smile brightly at her.

"Helga, I'm so happy to see you," he murmured, flicking off a strand of hair from her lips.

"You look hungry," Helga countered nervously. "How's the party?"

"Fine, if you like this sort of thing," he shrugged, walking her over to Phoebe and Gerald who were sharing smug expressions on their faces.

After a little while of awkwardness and some odd looks between Arnold and Helga that didn't go unnoticed by Gerald or Phoebe, they fell into the same sync that they were so accustomed to. It was almost comfortable until Sid came looking for her and literally yanked her from her seat.

"I want you to come sing for the crowd," he said excitedly. "One of Rhonda's friends is the son of a really famous producer!"

"What? No," Helga pulled her arm away. "I'm not ready and I'm a bit drunk, to be honest."

"This could be our break," Sid whined. "Come on, please? For me, princess?"

"I hate you," Helga sighed, looking at her vodka tonic before downing it. "And you're not going to leave me alone until I do this, right?"

"I will haunt your dreams," Sid wheedled, glancing at Arnold. "Hey! Arnold hasn't heard you sing either!"

"Leave me out of this," Arnold quipped. "I've dealt with savages... I have no desire to deal with Betsy."

"And the five avengers," Helga sighed. "What are we singing?"

"Come on," Sid grabbed her. "Rhonda says she's going to make you decent!"

"I'm already regretting this!"

**Oxoxo**

Helga rubbed the back of her head tiredly. The straps of the corset Rhonda had forced on her were tangled and she spent twenty minutes trying to get out of it before she slipped through the bottom. The highest heels that she had ever seen were kicked in the corner and Helga had already taken some napkins to remove the crazy amount of make up Rhonda had thrown on her. Once dressed, Helga took a moment to reminisce about what had happened.

Sid had decided on an "Oh! Darling" cover by the Beatles was appropriate to sing and despite the fact that Helga had barely rehearsed it or had even warmed up, she had done a pretty amazing job. The applause was fantastic. But the best part of it was the way Arnold had looked so proud of her. It would have been perfect if she hadn't seen Lila approach him and weasel her way into having him wrap his arm around her waist. And they way she looked at him wasn't very pleasant to watch. But Helga kept singing and acted calm and happy. Mostly, it was booze that kept her from becoming the old bully that she had put to rest a long time ago. With a polite "excuse me", Helga had pointed at her wobbly stance and went to change.

Helga sighed and wondered briefly if she could grab a ride from Sid. But he was pretty drunk himself and since it seemed like Lila and he weren't dating, he was free to find someone else and wouldn't want to have her cock-blocking him at every turn. She slipped into her sweater before quietly making her way downstairs. It was easy enough since there were so many people packed in such a small place. Someone had also brought a fog machine and Helga had a very strong suspicion that it had been Curly, the weird little freak. Once outside, she checked her body to make sure that she had everything before making her way to leave.

Of course, Arnold found her making her getaway.

"Are you leaving," he asked from the doorway.

"Kinda obvious, don't you think?"

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"That's never stopped you before."

"It's stopped me plenty of times," Helga huffed. "Besides, I had a pretty long shift tonight."

"But you don't have work tomorrow. Phoebe told me."

"Phoebe really needs to shut her face," Helga snapped, looking irritated. "Does it matter?"

"Well, it's my first night home," Arnold shrugged. "I thought I could spend it with three of the people I care about most."

"I didn't know you felt that way about Rhonda," Helga smirked. "I'll be sure to pass on your sentiments."

"Helga," Arnold rolled his eyes and approached her. She stood her ground. "Do you always have to act so tough?"

"I am tough, it's not an act."

"It is tonight," he sighed. "And I want to know why."

"I'm just a little too drunk and I want to go home," Helga growled. "Is it so hard to understand that my life doesn't revolve around you, football-head?"

"I know it doesn't," Arnold looked upset. "But I'm tired of watching you run away from things that need to be said, to be talked about."

"And what is that?"

"You know what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Helga said coldly.

"Helga-"

"There's no point," said someone from the shadows. "She's stubborn."

"The fuck are you doing here, Brainy?"

"Hi, Helga. I'm actually here to talk to you too," he bobbed his head at Arnold. "I'm glad you're home safely."

"We have nothing to talk about," Helga cried. "Both of you!"

"I swear, you are a child," Brainy rolled his eyes. "I'm here to apologize for my actions."

"There, you apologized. Go away."

"Is our friendship really that meaningless to you," Brainy sighed.

"I'll talk to you later," Arnold murmured, glancing at Brainy. If anything happened, Helga could handle him easily enough.

Helga sighed heavily and stood in front of him with an expected air about her. Her arms were crossed and she had a very prominent frown on her face. Brainy approached her cautiously and handed her an envelope. It took a moment or two before she actually took it. She didn't open it though.

"What's this?"  
>"It's a combination of things actually," Brainy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm leaving for the summer."<p>

"Where?"

"A psychiatric hospital."

"Why?"

"I have some issues I need to deal with that requires more than just a therapist once a week," he shrugged. "I didn't mean what I did to you. I know I messed up the only chance I had with you and I regret it more than I can say."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I just... the whole thing about my obsession with you wasn't healthy and it's what kicked me into looking it up. I could have a whole mess of things and since I have the money to get the best doctors available, I'm going to actually use it."

"Brainy," Helga sighed. "You weren't a bad boyfriend."

"I was a spoiled brat and I expected my money to talk for me," he smiled ruefully. "But a girl like you deserves more than just presents."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Helga," Brainy laughed. "I love you. I'm crazy about you. I wish I was worthy of you. But I'm not. And as much as I would love to dazzle you with expensive crap and trips to the Caribbean or Las Vegas, I can't do that."

"I don't know what to say," Helga whispered. "But I know how you feel... about not having the person you love most return your feelings."

"You don't," Brainy retorted. "You haven't told him shit."

"I-"

"You haven't."

"I know," Helga shivered involuntarily. "But I'm too scared."

"It's better to know," Brainy shook his head. "I have to go. I wrote the address and the phone number of the place I'm going. I canceled my number until I'm ready to deal with everything else. You're the only person who knows I'm leaving."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're my only true friend? Because I love you? Take your pick of the many reasons we've stuck with each other since you left."

"Brainy, I'm sorry we ended this way," Helga sighed. "But for what it's worth, you've been an amazing friend too. And I'm going to miss you. I've missed you since we broke up."

"I've missed you too," Brainy held out his arms which she went into without question. "You're the only person that makes life worth living."

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"Why? It's true."

"Learn to live for yourself, Brainy. Not because of me."

"We'll see what I learn," he laughed, touching her face and kissing her face. "Be good and don't kill anyone."

"I'm not promising anything, douche."

"Such a seductress," Brainy stared intently at her face. "Bye, beautiful."

"Bye, Brainy..."

Helga debated on going back inside and finishing her conversation with Arnold. But she was done with emotional talks with anyone else that night and pocketed what Brainy had given her before heading home. The apartment was empty by the time she arrived and she was more than a little sad that no one was waiting up for her, even if it was just to yell at her. Helga went into her room and stripped off her clothes and went to sleep, luckily blessed with no dreams.

When Helga woke up, she had a single text message from Brainy telling her that he was leaving promptly at noon. Checking the time with blurred vision, she realized she had a little more than two hours to get there. Helga showered as quickly as she could and tossed on the prettiest dress she had with a jacket and sandals. Grabbing her purse and chucking her phone and money, she took the bus to the airport. He was expecting her. And she was hoping he was still there.

"Helga, you look great," he murmured, hugging her tight.

"I had to say goodbye," she said. "It's my fault-"

"Oh god, don't start. It's not. Mental illness isn't caused by anyone."

"I meant the endless amount of face punches."

"That could be it," Brainy slid an arm around her waist. "Lunch?"

"Sure."

They talked about old times while Helga chewed on her delicious salad and sipped on an apple juice. Brainy teased her about dieting and they couldn't help but look at the time, every minute passing by as they tried to squeeze in another joke or a special word or two. But unfortunately, his flight was announced and they fell silent as they walked towards the gate. Brainy stopped just in front of it and smiled at the tears that slid on her cheeks.

"I'm coming back for prom," he said. "I promise."

"I'll wait," Helga sniffed. "It just sucks that you had to stop being an asshole just before you left."

"Well, it's not a big deal. Just promise that you'll write."

"Who else am I going to whine to?"

"Of course."

"I'll miss you."

"I'm already missing you, Helga Pataki."

Brainy kissed her gently, almost as if he was saying goodbye not only to her but to their friendship. Helga touched his jawline and pulled away, unsure of what to say. He kissed her cheek and walked through the gate, leaving Helga quite alone and unable to figure out what she wanted anymore. With a soft sigh, Helga wiped her face and made her way home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Zombie

_Song Recommendation: Kiss by Dean Martin_

**A/N:** I think I will be moving my updates to Wednesday instead of Saturday so expect next week's update to be sooner. Also, I will be updating Twist and Shout once I remember to send my beta that file since I keep forgetting to do it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I had a few rewrites. Please review! I really want to hear what you all think!

**xox**

They had twenty minutes to be ready with makeup and have all their stuff ready. They all packed lightly just in case they had to climb trees and such. It was going to be a pretty big challenge for all of them. Arnold took the full water-bottle and attached it to his black belt, making sure that it was tightly capped. His blond hair was swept back for the day. Helga checked her list with everyone before putting on her sunglasses and grinning brightly.

A week after Arnold had come home, Hillwood announced that they would be hosting the first Zombie Games to fund-raise for new scholarships for students who couldn't afford to go to school. It cost fifty dollars per person and they had to sign up for one side. Zombies were covered in fake blood and gore. Survivors were chased through a series of difficult paths and jungle gyms. It was fifteen miles long with different arenas so as to make everything challenging.

Zombies were released thirty minutes after survivors left the contamination area and were able to run and "attack" like humans could. Every survivor wore a belt with three flags and after all three flags were taken, the survivor would become zombies themselves. Of course, everyone wanted to go and they had two weeks to get ready. When it finally arrived, most of their friends had signed up for the zombie side. Helga wasn't expecting for Phoebe and the guys to actually be on her side and in a group with her. She guessed it was because she was a ruthless sort of person that never gave up, which was totally true.

"Are we ready," Phoebe asked, smearing Vaseline on her arms and face.

"Almost," Helga pulled her hair up in a neat bun. "Everyone have their flags on their ass?"

"Yup," Gerald willed his for emphasis while Phoebe giggled.

"Okay," Arnold tossed Gerald his water-bottle. "I'm ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready," Helga closed the car door. "Let's go."

The starting point was at the top of a very steep hill. People were allowed to be in teams or could go on their own throughout the Zombie Games. The person who arrived with the most flags at the end of the fifteen miles by midnight won five hundred dollars and the newest smartphone on the market. Mostly, it was about raising money for others but it was also for the many people that feared a zombie apocalypse who wanted to test their skills. The four of them had decided to go for all black clothing that couldn't be caught on anything, sun screen and Vaseline and camouflage. Rhonda and Curly seemed to have gone the route of having him carry most of the stuff. Some classmates had chosen to gone alone and try to keep the money for themselves from what Helga could see. It was an advantage of sorts. On one hand, there wasn't anyone holding you back. But if you got caught, there wasn't anyone that could help distract some of them away.

As soon as everyone was ready, the rules were read out to makes sure that there were no excuses. Phoebe listened intently while the others stretched out. Their plan was to start running towards the trees and put as much space between them and the infected as possible. Since they would all be out until midnight or whenever they made it to the end of the track, they all carried a small pack with sandwiches, water and small snacks. Helga had made sure that they were all prepared. This was the stuff she lived for. Helga definitely wasn't out of shape since she started taking those classes with her friends at the club.

"Alright survivors! On your mark, get ready... set... GO!"

The four of them started running with the hundreds of others that were participating in the Zombie Games. Once or twice, Helga had to shove someone out of Phoebe's way since she was nearly trampled. But she held her own, being the fastest in the group. The didn't stop until they reached the trees and were already gasping for air.

"I thought I was doing enough cardio," Helga breathed, drinking water. "Guess not..."

"You? I was in jungle for weeks," Arnold wheezed.

"How much time do we have before they release the infected," Gerald asked.

"Approximately twenty minutes."

"We need to move," Helga attached her water-bottle back on her belt. "Or we're going to have to really book it."

From what they could see, many headed toward the trees and hope that they could be overlooked while others were being chased. The four of them moved at a brisk run while keeping time and it was exhausting but the farther they were, the safer it would be. Their first obstacle was crawling underneath a mass of wire in mud. Helga removed her backpack and attached it to her chest. The others followed suit and they made the slow trek to the other side, coming out completely covered in mud. Phoebe redid her braid quickly as it was torn throughout the crawl.

"This is sexy," Helga muttered, scraping it off her face and collarbone. "Remind me why I did this?"

"The fact that you can put it on your college applications," Phoebe quipped, tossing her a wet towelette.

"Oh god," Helga sighed, wiping the back of her neck. "That's fantastic.

"I thought these would be appropriate."

"I love you," she sighed. "Marry me, Pheebs."

"As romantic as this proposal is," Gerald interrupted. "We should probably move. The zombies are out. Also, Phoebe is gonna marry _me_."

"We need to get to the next obstacle- wait, what?"

"Um..."

"Let's go," Arnold said, wiping his face and raising an eyebrow at Gerald. "We probably should wait to have this conversation later."

"The fuck!"

"Come on," Arnold said, dragging Helga away from the two who looked a little embarrassed.

The next obstacle had nets to climb, tubes to crawl through and ropes to swing over to the next side where more mud and twigs were waiting for them. Climbing wasn't too hard and the tubes weren't difficult but it was swinging on the ropes that scared Helga. She had a bit of trouble with heights. Her friends went first and she was about to swing over when the first screams were heard just above the hills. Helga fiddled with the rope in agitation before taking a deep breath and swinging over. With a loud yelp, she let go too soon and landed awkwardly on her ankle. It didn't make a snap or any sort of noise but the pain shot up her leg and she tumbled to the ground, swearing profusely as she rolled on her back and clung to her leg. Phoebe reached her first and threw open her pack, pulling out a small first-aid kit.

"Helga!"

"Fuck! That hurts, oh fuck! I hate these stupid ropes!"

"Stop moving, Helga," Arnold bent down and undid the straps of her boot. "What's it look like, Pheebs?"

"Not very well, it's swelling," she murmured, wincing as Helga moaned in pain.

"Okay, and how much longer do we have to get to the end of this thing?"

"Another eleven miles," Gerald said, checking the map. "And it's only going to get harder."

"I'm not out yet," Helga rolled to her side, biting her lip. "I'm great at jump-rope. Basic shit with jumping on my good foot."

"Helga, we can forfeit," Gerald suggested, watching Phoebe wrapping up her foot gently. "Maybe come back to the next one."

"I want to at least try. I'm a Pataki," Helga muttered, looking determined. With Arnold's help, she managed to stand "I don't quit."

Seeing as how she wouldn't be convinced otherwise, they made their way past the next few challenges. However, it was slow and irritating work as Helga became impatient with her own hindrance. When it came to climbing the nets, she kept slipping and hurting herself every time. She managed to scrape her elbow and get tangled. She accepted Arnold's help and blushed when he swept her up in his arms. Helga sighed heavily as she watched the others return back to where she was. They were more worried than frustrated at her.

"You guys go on without me," she breathed, wiping the sweat off her brow. "I'll get 'eaten' and be taken back to the base where I can ice my foot until you guys are done."

"Helga, we can't leave you," Phoebe bit her lip. "We're a team."

"A shit team with me on it," Helga grunted. "Just go."

"No, Helga, I'll stay with you. Phoebe, Gerald, go without us and defend our glory."

"But we were supposed to be a team," Phoebe sighed, looking at her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, it doesn't seem fair," he sighed. "Arnold, are you sure?"

"It isn't fair," Helga wriggled in his arms, almost causing him to drop her. "Go with them, Arnold. I'll be fine!"

"You are so stubborn," Arnold sighed, holding her tighter. "You guys go on without us. I'll make sure she doesn't kill anything."

"Alright, my man. Be safe," Gerald said, doing their thumb-shake.

Helga didn't bother to struggle against his help. She was tired and her foot was throbbing. It was most likely just a sprained ankle but she had only made it worse trying to be a bad-ass. Out of all the things to go wrong, this wasn't one of them. Arnold knelt down and placed her against the trees where the shade was best and sat down next to her. She sighed and shook her head, looking upset and a little angry.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just leave," she asked.

"Because you're my friend, Helga."

"Still doesn't make it fair that you're here and aren't enjoying yourself."

"Would you have left _me _there if I was hurt," he asked. At her jerky head-shake, he smiled. "Exactly. Besides, I always have a good time when it's just the two of us."

She blushed, turning away from him. The embarrassment of having her feelings thrown out there when they were alone in a very lovely place had her biting her tongue. Arnold hadn't noticed until she started to jiggle her good ankle around in agitation. Turning to her, he swept back her bangs from her eyes and raised both eyebrows in question.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"It doesn't matter, okay?"

"Alright," he murmured, leaning back against the tree.

"You're really not going to bug me about this?"

"I figure either you're going to tell me or you're going to hide it."

"I don't _hide_ anything."

"Then tell me."

"I'm just... in a lot of pain," Helga muttered. "My ankle hurts."

"That's an excuse," Arnold stated. "But I'm not going to push you into telling me anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Helga bit her lip. Reaching up, she removed the bun from her hair. It flopped over her shoulders limply while she fidgeted next to him. Her hands combed through it to keep her from punching him and running away.

"Yes you do."

"I really don't," Helga began snapping away her split ends. "I think you're just confused."

"Helga," he paused, taking her hand. "I know."

"No, you don't."

"Helga, it's okay. You don't have to panic-"

"You don't understand," Helga cried, shoving herself from the ground. "I need some space."

"Helga, stop."

"NO."

"Helga."

"NO."

"Helga, please."

"NO."

"Helga, listen to me!"

"Suck a DICK."

Arnold kept up with her easily as she tried to hop through the trees on one foot. He even found it amusing when her face started turning red. In fact, he even handed her water when she started becoming dehydrated but she refused to listen. Arnold was patient and when she finally slipped to the ground, exhausted, he sat in front of her and waited.

"If I die, I'm going to kill you..."

"Helga, are you going to let me talk?"

"Let me just rest," Helga moaned. "I hurt everywhere."

"Helga... do you care about me?"

She looked at him carefully, trying to phrase her words properly. Perhaps he did have feelings for her and all she had to do was confess. Or maybe he just wanted to know because he was a nosy little geek-bait. Licking her lips carefully, she closed her eyes and chose the easy way out. It was better than lying to him.

"Of course I do, Arnold. You're one of my very good friends."

"I meant more."

"Arnold, this isn't a conversation I want to have here."

"Well, you can't run away," Arnold explained. "Or punch me. You can't reach."

"Arnold," Helga covered her face with her hands. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Helga..." he whispered, looking worried.

She shirked at his touch when he reached around to embrace her and he was ready for rejection but what he didn't expect was her face fitting into the crook of his neck. His nose was tickled with the orange scented shampoo he loved so much. He felt guilty for pressuring her but he was desperate to know if there was something more. There was a spark between them that, with the right catalyst, was hope for a very lovely relationship.

Sitting next to her, he held her close and felt her shiver despite the fact that it was nearly ninety degrees. Arnold pulled out a small energy bar and broke it into bits for her. They quietly ate together, unwilling to talk or ruin the moment. They were still trying to pick up where they left off before he left for San Lorenzo. Helga lowered her forehead onto his chest to feel the calm heartbeat and sighed softly, something Arnold noticed. Gently he looked down at her, seeing her eyes fluttering closed. Holding nothing back, he bent his head down and kissed her gently.

It was nothing but a brush of lips, a taste of something more. Helga's eyes were tightly closed as though she was blocking everything out and it was what caused Arnold to move away with regret. He had been pressuring her to admit her feelings, arrogant enough to think that maybe she did feel the same way. He never considered the fact that she was only ever just interested in being his friend. Helga raked back her hair in agitation and looked at anywhere but him.

"I'm sorry," Arnold said softly. "I can't believe I-"

"Stop," Helga rubbed her eyes. "It was... the heat of the sun. Dehydration can make you do crazy things."

"Helga, I didn't kiss you because the sun is scrambling my brains," he said, looking exasperated. "I kissed you because I felt like it."

"No you didn't."'

"Helga, I kissed you because I wanted to," Arnold shrugged.

"Can we not do this," Helga curled up against the tree.

"Helga, listen to me," Arnold cried, looking pissed. "I wanted to kiss you."

"To settle a bet, clearly."

"Is it so hard to accept someone has feelings for you," Arnold asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Helga bit her lip, trying to think of any excuse to get him to drop the subject. "I don't feel well."

"What's wrong," Arnold asked, pushing away his anger to check on her.

Conversation lulled to a stop while he pressed a wet napkin against her face and forehead. Gently, he coaxed her to drink more water and a good share of his. Arnold could tell she was pretty dehydrated and her ankle didn't help her focus. If she had been in a better state, he would have pushed it farther but he wasn't the type to force himself on anyone. He genuinely cared about Helga. But he wanted so much more. He missed her in the jungle and when she was busy working. He liked nothing more than watching terrible movies on television and eating corn-dogs on her couch.

When they were finally caught half an hour later, Arnold gave Helga a piggy-back ride back to the Jeep that was called over for them to get taken to the base. He didn't let her go until she was set up on the cot in the medical tent. She was given fluids and a fruit cup. Arnold sat in the chair opposite her and waited until she was more focused and alert. Her nose and neck were sunburned and he openly chuckled about it. Helga turned to him and glared half-heatedly.

"I have the biggest head-ache."

"Here," Arnold handed her more water. "You and I are officially dead and consumed."

"Sucks that we lost," Helga grunted. "And it's all my fault."

"It was only a game," Arnold shrugged. "Besides, Gerald and Phoebe were acting all cuddly and romantic."

"Ugh," Helga shuddered and chugged the rest of the water-bottle. "I think I'm going to walk home; it's only a couple a miles."

"On that ankle? No."

"Well, unless you stole Gerald's car-"

"I did," Arnold tossed the keys in the air. "I'm going to come back after a nice nap."

"You sneaky fuck," Helga grinned, despite herself. "Alright, let's get out of here.

After picking up a goody bag full of cheap toys, sunscreen and a zombie movie of their choice, Arnold helped her limp into the car and they headed back to the city. Both of them mocked Gerald's awful choice of music and Helga complained about the sunburn that had spread to her arms and a patch on her ankle. Parking in front of Helga's place, she opened the door while he turned off the car. She wriggled down and grabbed her things, making sure to keep things passive as possible. But Arnold only wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs and into the elevator. He made no move that could be considered inappropriate as she unlocked the door. Turning to face him, she smiled.

"Um, thanks for the help," she crossed her arms. "I think I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Arnold mused, touching her nose. "Don't forget to add aloe."

"Stop fussing, football-head," Helga rolled her eyes.

"Okay."

Helga closed the door quickly and leaned against it, looking absolutely freaked out. She didn't know what to do. Clearly, he felt something for her and she was over the moon for him. But was she ready for a relationship? Was he? He had just come back from something traumatic and she broke up with Brainy and had so much going on. The logical thing to do would be to just be friends until school started.

But since when was Helga logical?

She unlocked the door and saw that Arnold was at the elevator pushing the button. Swearing, she hopped as fast as she could. Her movements were as graceful as a tap-dancing elephant and Arnold noticed, turning around and raising an eyebrow. Helga tumbled into his arms and felt her ankle scream in protest.

"Helga, what's wrong?"

"Shut the fuck up, for once in your life, football-head!"

"Hel-"

Not waiting for a chastising response, she pulled him down for a kiss that not only was a taste but quite possible the buffet and the dessert table as well. Helga remembered all those times she was able to kiss him and was grateful that Arnold had picked up a few tips. She stood close to him, standing on one foot as he left his arms limp at his sides, completely shocked. It didn't stop him from kissing her back though. Just as he was about to do wickedly sexy things to her, she pulled away, blushing and tired.

"So that's what that's like," Helga murmured, looking buzzed.

When Arnold stood there in shock and without words, Helga turned around and hobbled back to the apartment and closed the door. Arnold watched it all happen with no comment, just confusion and a hell of a lot more of an idea of how she _really _felt.

So what now?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Struck

**A/N**: I'm going to be taking a break from writing my stories until I'm better. I've been having a manic episode and I don't know whether I will be stable enough to deal with stories right now. We'll see what happens. Thank you for sticking with me this long.

_Song Recommendation: He Can Only Hold Her by Amy Winehouse (RIP)_

**xox**

Helga made herself as unavailable as possible after the Zombie Games and the kiss(es). She took extra shifts at work and made it a point to do extra practice with the guys. Sometimes, she went over to Rhonda's just to escape Phoebe's inquiries about what happened or Arnold's visits at her house. She was avoiding everyone while she figured out what she wanted. Gerald respected her choices and gave her space. As much as he didn't like seeing his best friend in pain, he knew Helga wasn't easy to be around with sometimes and had enough issues to scare anyone away. All he advised Arnold was to take it slow after he was told what happened.

It was close to two in the morning and Helga's shift was done. Changing in the back into a pair of jeans and a pair of Batman Converse, she rolled up her white button down and yawned. It was late and she had asked to stay for the hours. Sucking it up, she sat at the bar and waited for Stan to finish up in the back. He came out with his keys and motioned for her to follow him. He treated her to Denny's but she was barely able to stay up so he drove her home after that. Helga yawned and waved before she headed upstairs. She opened up the door and almost immediately closed it with a very red face.

Her mom was having sex in the living room.

"Oh god," Helga gagged, rubbing her face.

She waited for her stomach to settle before texting Phoebe to ask her for some sanctuary. After waiting a bit, she texted Gerald next, who replied instantly. Apparently both of them were away with his parents for the weekend. He also suggested gently that Arnold was probably awake and would be happy to put her up for the night. Not bothering to reply, she texted a few more people. Her dad hadn't given her keys yet for his new place. They were selling her old home as an agreement for the divorce. Rhonda had Curly over; not surprising. Everyone else was either asleep or out of town. It was almost the end of summer after all, so she wasn't surprised. With a groan, Helga caved in and finally texted Arnold.

**H: Football-head, are you awake?**

**A: Yeah, Gerald called me a few minutes ago. I'll be over to pick you up in a few.**

**H: Remind me to kill him.**

**A: Sure.**

Helga took a deep breath and winced at hearing her mother moan through the door. Grabbing her stuff, she headed back downstairs and waited in the lobby until she saw the Old Packard park out in front. This had been the first time she'd seen Arnold in weeks. She was terrified and could only hope that he didn't hate her. Helga loved him so much but... she was so very afraid of making any sort of move that would or could destroy their friendship. Arnold approached her sleepily, dressed in pajama pants and an old System of a Down t-shirt. His jacket was already over her shoulders before she could even protest.

"Nice shirt," she commented.

"Nice shoes," he laughed, rubbing her back. "Come on, let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, Helga was sitting up on his couch with a cold bottle of water and some warm cookies Gertie had made. She was dressed in a tank top she had left over months ago and a pair of shorts that fit a little loose. Helga had tossed her hair in a low ponytail and watched as Arnold made the bed for her. She munched on the cookie in silence as he looked up and smiled.

"Okay, you can get comfortable now. I got you an extra blanket in case you get cold," Arnold yawned and tossed his shirt in the corner, causing her to blink and her ovaries shut down. "Helga?"

"Um, yes," Helga rubbed her face. "I'm just really... tired."

"Okay," Arnold went to the bathroom and left her to compose herself.

Helga removed her bra and stuffed it into her purse before moving over to the bed and slipping into the sheets that were deliciously cool and comforting. Cuddling up on the pillow, she relaxed and was knocked out before Arnold came back into the room. He chuckled softly, covering her up and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. He threw a blanket over the couch and got as comfortable as he could. When he was a kid, it was too big. Now it was a little too small as his feet tangled at the edge. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and nodded off.

**xox**

Arnold woke up before Helga, tip-toeing over to his alarm and turning it off before the damn thing went off. Helga was a sloppy sleeper from what he could see. Her leg and arm was thrown over the edge of the bed and the covers were kicked to the side, exposing quite a bit of skin as her shirt had ridden up. Arnold blushed and tucked the sheets over her before going downstairs and rustling up some breakfast.

Thankfully, his grandmother was known to make enough food to feed an army. She pretended that she was in a Civil War encampment, helping the defeat the Southerners with her cooking. His grandfather already knew Helga was there but trusted Arnold to be the gentleman they raised. Taking a tray upstairs with food for both of them, he grabbed two water bottles and two bananas on the side. Helga was still asleep when he came up. Quietly, he turned the radio on low and placed the food on his desk and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. He would shower after breakfast.

Helga turned over and stretched, hearing a low tune. She recognized it and threw off the covers to turn up the music. She yawned and grinned slightly at "Ain't No Sunshine" before realizing that breakfast was already waiting for her. She took the smaller bowl of oatmeal and cut up her banana into it before sprinkling it with a sugar packet. Opening her water, she curled up on the couch and dug in comfortably while Arnold was nowhere to be seen. She was half-way done before Arnold came back in wearing a shirt, much her to discontent.

"You're up," he said, surprised.

"The music woke me," Helga stated, sipping her water.

"I didn't realize I had it so high. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Helga played with her oatmeal. "Thanks for letting me crash."

"You're my friend," Arnold said softly, grabbing his food and sitting by the desk so as not to overwhelm her. "You'll always have help from me, Helga."

"You're too nice for your own good, football-head."

"Are you off today," he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Arnold ate his oatmeal quietly and left her to go take a shower after they were finished eating and he left their dirty dishes downstairs. Helga sighed and sorted through her things. Since she only had one of those travel-packet toothbrushes and a mini-brush, she had to snag a shirt from Arnold. She took of his endless tank-tops and waited for him to finish taking a shower. Twenty minutes later, he came out in blue board-shorts and a white tank-top. Helga grinned and shoved him out of the way for her own shower.

It took a bit of time but Helga managed to come out of the bathroom looking clean and refreshed. Her jeans had been freshly washed so they weren't dirty and the tank top was loose but was gently worn and comfortable. Arnold raised an eyebrow and laughed softly at her outfit. The Batman Converse only completed the outfit.

"Helga," Arnold paused, slightly nervous. "Can I take you to the beach today?"

"Umm," she bit her lip. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why?"

"Because," Helga frowned. "And I doubt Lila would like it anyway-"

"Wait, what does Lila have to do with anything," Arnold interrupted her.

"I saw you two getting kind of cozy back at the party," Helga admitted. "And Gerald told me a while ago that you two date when you get bored."

"Damn it, Gerald," Arnold sighed. "We aren't dating."

"Well... you've been hanging out with her a lot," Helga shrugged.

"Because _you_ are always busy and I can't spend time with you," Arnold rolled his eyes. "You can be a little dense, Pataki."

"And you can become a bloodstain on the wall, Shortman," Helga snapped, glaring at him.

"Helga," Arnold stuck his tongue out at her. "Let's go to the beach."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm not dating Lila."

"You're sure," Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Positive," Arnold tapped her nose with his finger. "I've got my sights set on someone else."

"Well shit," Helga tossed her arms in the air and ran down the stairs as he smiled. "FINALLY."

Pause.

"I KNEW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR GERALD!"

"I'm going to kill her one day," Arnold laughed, following her down.

They hung out together on the Pier, playing the cheap games and snacking on cheap salt-taffy. Sometimes Arnold would throw his arm casually over her shoulders. She never shoved him away but also didn't move closer. Arnold would try to hold her hand, but she would always have something cute or interesting in her hands. He won her a stuffed seahorse and she held it close, smiling brightly as he pushed away the hair from her face. Helga blushed and Arnold couldn't help but pull her towards another game.

The sun was setting as they settled into a seat on the carousel together. She was holding her seahorse carefully and was nervously biting her lip. He had forgotten about her fear of heights. When he suggested getting off before the ride started, she patted his shoulder and shook her head. The gears moved them forward as the lights flickered to life. Arnold slipped an arm around her and he was surprised to feel her head fall on his shoulder. For now, it was enough for him as she fiddled with her stuffed ocean dweller and spent time with him.

…

Helga and Arnold stayed at the beach until late when the water turned cold and the sand had a biting quality to it. She glanced at him, seeing that he was distracted and bit her nails nervously as they sat close to the water's edge. He had been putting the moves on her all day yet had said _nothing_ about what was going on. She wasn't even sure what was going on. Arnold was truly a saint to put up with her. What if he realized he didn't want to deal with it anymore? Maybe it was too much. There was a lot of baggage she was still working on and she used to beat the crap out of him back in grade school. Did he just... forget?

"Helga," he said, gently shaking her when she looked upset. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I think."

"What is going on in that head of yours," he asked, touching her forehead with the tips of his fingers.

"You really want to know?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with me wanting to date you," Arnold murmured. "And you justifying in rejecting something you very much want."

"I'm not justifying anything," Helga retorted. "I just... have a lot of drama always following me."

"That just makes it all the more interesting to be with you," Arnold laughed.

"I'm difficult."

"Challenging," he corrected.

"Moody."

"Expressive."

"Violent."

"Eh... Physically expressive!"

"Demanding."

"Assertive," Arnold grinned, crawling towards her.

"Pushy," Helga stayed put, watching him.

"You know what you want."

"Ugly."

"You're gorgeous," Arnold stated, touching her face with his palm.

"Liar..."

"You're so much more than just a pretty face," Arnold sat next to her. "We've been friends for a while."

"Most of grade school and a couple of months ago isn't a while," Helga shrugged. "But I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Helga, it's not going to go back," Arnold kissed her cheek. "We can be friends, but not like before."

"I'm scared."

"Me too," he admitted. "But we can figure out as we go."

"You're not worried about my baggage," she asked, smiling slightly at his peck.

"Everyone has baggage," Arnold glanced at her. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want to date... maybe become boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"You want to become my boyfriend?"

"Helga, is that a yes?"

"Do you really like me, like me, as Lila would say?"

"Yes," Arnold smiled. "I like you, like you, Pataki."

"I like you, like you, football-head."

"So... we're dating?"

"'kay," Helga whispered, holding her face with her hands.

"Okay," Arnold laughed, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

Catching the last bus to their neighborhood, they sat in the back. Slightly moist and a little sandy, they were content with cuddling close to avoid the coldness of the night. Fall was near and the heat quickly left when the sun disappeared in the night sky. Helga was still shy about being with Arnold. She still hadn't gotten it in her head that they were actually an item. Nervously, she rubbed her arm and glanced at Arnold who was on his phone texting Gerald.

"Foot-ball head?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... not be exclusive yet?"

"Why," Arnold turned off his phone and turned towards her.

"I just... want to get used to the idea of being with you before actually having our friends see me being a complete idiot about it," Helga bit her lip. "I'm not embarrassed about us... more scared about... being with you."

"Why are you so scared, Helga?"

"Gee..." she sighed heavily. "Okay... promise not to freak out?"

"You didn't have a sex change, did you?"

"No," she gave him a weird look.

"Okay, I promise not to freak out."

"I had... a _really_ big crush on you when we were kids... huge."

"Really?"

"Yes. And when I came back, I saw you and... I fell hard. Again," Helga laughed. "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"I'm kind of flattered," Arnold took her hands and kissed them. "I thought you hated me in grade school and I thought Brainy was your beau."

"Mm, no. He was fun to be with but it's different with you," Helga shrugged. "It's like reaching the unobtainable and having no clue what to do with it. None. I'm lost."

"Helga, it's only me."

"It's never only you, Arnold."

"Do you want to... go back to just being friends?"

"No," Helga squeaked. He chuckled. "I just... want to take things slow and maybe... not tell anyone."

"What about Gerald and Phoebe?"

"They're going to lose their shit."

"True."

"So... just the two of us?"

"Okay," Arnold leaned close and hovered just a little bit. "Just the two of us."

"Sounds perfect-"

"End of the line," the bus driver cried out gruffly, effectively ruining the moment.

Arnold walked Helga home, simply because he wanted to stay a little longer with her. She protested, saying that she could protect herself. Still, he wasn't going to let her walk alone yet, not when he could hold her hand all the way to her place. It was quiet and they went up the elevator quietly. There wasn't much to talk about. Everything was just wonderful. At her doorway, they turned to face each other and smiled.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I'm going to name my seahorse Waffles."

"Why Waffles?"

"Why the fuck not," Helga stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright," Arnold stepped closer to her. "I suppose I should say goodnight."

"I suppose you should..."

Arnold was an inch or two taller than her, making it much easier for him to slide his fingers behind her head and angle her face just right before he dipped down and gently place a warm kiss on her lips. Helga trembled, holding Waffles close to her chest, and wondering how she was ever going to get used to the floating feeling he gave her when he kissed her. Arnold eventually pulled away with a blissfully happy expression on his face. Helga blushed like a school girl and pulled out her keys to the door, opening it just a crack. She turned around and stood on her tip-toes to Arnold, kissing him once more.

"Night, football-head."

"Good-night, Helga."

"Text me when you get home," she requested. "Not to be all possessive, I just want to make sure you get there safely."

"I know," Arnold grinned. "Night."

Helga closed the door behind her and made sure that her mom wasn't having sex anywhere. There was a note on the fridge saying that she wouldn't be home that night. She was tempted to have Arnold stay for the night but … she decided to go to bed. Tossing her clothes in the hamper, she slipped into some comfy pajamas and did her nightly grooming. When she jumped into bed, there was a single text waiting for her.

**A: Home. :) I can't wait to see you again. **

Helga smiled and cuddled up to Waffles.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Hang Me Up to Dry

**A/N:** This chapter was written before I got sick. I'm doing a lot better and I appreciate all the well wishes. I am always grateful for the reviews that I get. Anyway, posting this up because it was already done. I can't find chapter eighteen but it should be in my computer somewhere. Again, thanks to my fave beta, Lupin for all her help.

_Song Recommendation:_ _Stormy Weather by Etta James_

Helga sat at the salon, waiting for her appointment as she watched Rhonda get her own hair cut. Princess had decided to kidnap her for a girl's day and while it was nice to get pampered, Helga was sure to find out what kind of favor it would cost her eventually. An hour later, they were coming out with a new hair style. Helga had gone for thicker bangs and layers while Rhonda had extensions put in with some highlights.

"So, darling," Rhonda murmured, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "How is dear Brainy?"

"I've only gotten a couple of letters from him," Helga replied, rubbing her arm. "He's doing okay."

"Is he... depressed?"

"I haven't asked," Helga's voice turned firm. "And if he was, I wouldn't say. It's his business."

"Of course," Rhonda wasn't fazed. "I just was wondering if he was coming back to school."

"Probably for Prom," she replied. "He promised."

"Are you going to go together?"

"He hasn't asked me."

"Oh, that would be adorable! Simply adorable... except..."

"Except _what_?"

"Well, " Rhonda stared at her. "What about Arnold?"

"Football-head? What about him?"

"Come on, Helga. We can all see how you two feel about each other," Rhonda smiled patronizingly.

"That's ridiculous," Helga hissed. "We're friends."

"You should ask him out," Rhonda teased.

"Is this why you asked me to hang out," Helga asked dully.

"No, I genuinely wanted to spend time with you, my grouchy old friend. Let's get some lunch, I'm starved."

"Are we getting some _simply divine finger-sandwiches?_"

"You are too hilarious."

They found a small cafe that offered a range of simple food that they could snack on while they talked about the most recent gossip. It seemed that the reason Lila and Sid had stopped dating was because her father had not approved the rocker-type lifestyle that Sid lived. However, they were dating secretly and things were going well for them. Sadly enough, the pressure would eventually make them crack but it was up for debate of when it would actually happen.

Harold and Big Patty were taking a break from the relationship to evaluate what they truly wanted. Patty wanted to become a pediatrician while Harold wanted to stay and become a butcher. They had had many arguments about that, among other things. Rhonda had suggested that things were not all that well in the bedroom either.

"And what about you, Princess? Are you and Curly dating?"

"Actually, we're not," she shrugged. "I mean, we slept together a couple of times but... there's no real attraction there for me."

"And he's not taking it that well?"

"Well, he got laid," Rhonda snorted in a most unlady-like fashion. "He's not too heartbroken."

"So it's not going to be one of those ugly duckling kind of deals?"

"He's become a friend."

"Sucks for him," Helga played with her egg salad. "Any conquests?"

"Right now, I'm a little burned out on boys," Rhonda laughed. "Maybe I'll try girls."

"If this whole thing was to get me naked in your bedroom for sex, you're going to have to try harder," Helga snickered.

"Oh dear, mother would not approve," she grinned, sipping on her iced lemonade. "We need to get going. I booked us some manicures."

"Goody!"

The afternoon flew by as Rhonda let her know about the camping trip to her lake house in the upcoming week as they picked out stuff to try on in the dressing rooms. They had mocha lattes courtesy of Helga's wheedling and finally finished up at the opera for a showing of Carmen. Helga couldn't help but rememberthat bitch _Ruth_ and Arnold's gigantic boner for her. Rhonda had gotten them premium seats with surround sound and it was excellent being there. Helga pulled out her phone while Rhonda had gone to the bathroom and checked her messages. With a wide grin, she realized that Arnold _had_ texted her.

**A: Hi, Helga. How are you?**

**H: I'm fine. I just remembered something.**

**A: Is it embarrassing?**

**H: Extremely .**

**A: What is it...?**

**H: Remember Ruuuuth?**

**A: Oh god.**

**H: Yep.**

**A: I can't believe you remember that. How?**

**H: Rhonda kidnapped me with shopping, manicures, haircuts and tickets to _Carmen_.**

**A: Sounds like a terrible day. And how was Carmen?**

**H: Wonderful. Awesome. I wish I could still do opera.**

**A: You still can, I'm sure.**

**H: I'm too old to get into the business. Besides, I'd have to re-train. No thanks.**

**A: :-p You still sing amazingly.**

**H: Yes, I know. I'm just a fascinating human being. It took you way too long to realize this, you know.**

**A: I suppose so. I always knew you were fascinating and amazing. **

**H: Liar.**

**A: Any chance I can take you out tonight for a late night ICEE?**

**H: I'm gonna have to think about it, football-head.**

**A: Playing hard to get?**

**H: Something like that...**

**A: Then I await at your command.**

**H: I like the sound of that. :)**

Helga put her phone away as Rhonda sat down next to her with two bottles of water in her hands. Tossing her one, they got comfortable and watched the rest of the opera. Helga couldn't help but be reminded of Curly in a pair of tights and cape. She could almost remember the song they sung.

**Oxo**

Helga tiredly wiped her face with a napkin as she looped through the tables, placing down drinks and collecting money and empty glasses. There seemed to be an unending amount of guys walking in and out that night. Helga could barely keep up as she went back and forth to the bar with orders and dishes to wash. That wasn't even the worst; guys were getting quite friendly. As long as they kept their hands on their laps and table, she didn't have a problem with their words.

It was almost three by the time Helga got off and she was exhausted. Stan was unable to give her a ride home as he was heading the opposite way. He invited her to go dancing with some of his friends but she could barely focus. Helga yawned and knew that it was a night to walk home. Bob hadn't come through with the offer of a car and now she was stuck taking late shifts since one of the girls had come down with mono. Changing into some pants in the back, Helga pulled out her pepper spray and tied her hair back into a bun. Her bag swung over her shoulder as she walked out into the dark night. There were a few skeazy guys by the doorway but they were smart enough to stay away.

When Helga got home, it was empty as usual. Miriam's promise to be a better mom had been a bunch of bullshit as she had predicted. However, as she heated up some food in the fridge, she heard a soft yawn and out of nowhere, Olga appeared from the living room.

"What the hell," Helga cried, already ready with a knife in hand. "Why didn't you call?"

"I did, baby sister!"

"No you didn't," she pulled out her phone and frowned. "Okay, yes you did."

"See? I told you so," Olga yawned. "You are home so late!"

"Work."

"Oh," Olga murmured. She glanced at the microwave and sighed. "I made dinner. It's in the fridge."

"Okay."

The conversation turned awkward as they really didn't have much to say to each other. It was obvious that Miriam wasn't around enough to explain to Olga what was going on in her or her daughter's life. They bareness of the refrigeration had sent Olga grocery shopping when she got there. And she had also scrubbed down whatever she thought was dirty. While Helga fiddled with the lasagne on her plate, Olga sat down and waited a moment.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out! I'm tired!"

"Baby sister, I'm getting married..."

"... _To WHO?_"

"My anthropology professor," Olga smiled brightly. "His name is Bill. We've been dating for a year and he proposed a month ago!"

"Oh god," Helga groaned. "Is he allowed to date his college students?"

"It's not exactly approved," Olga laughed. "But I'm not his student, not anymore. I graduated last semester."

"And he's not a total douche-bag?"

"Nope, he asked me to marry him twice," Olga sighed. "This was the third time and I finally said yes."

"Well," Helga paused, looking confused. "I'm guessing you're happy."

"So happy, baby sister... so happy."

"Well, are you going to be staying here long?"

"Actually," Olga grinned widely. "We're having a big dinner this Friday where I can introduce him. I want you to bring a little date."

"Oh god," Helga groaned. "Is Miriam okay with this?"

"Oh yes, mummy and daddy are so excited!"

"I can only _imagine_."

…

Arnold checked his phone twice and saw that Helga had not throughout her work shift. Impatient to see her but unwilling to push her, he was about to call Gerald to go play a game of basketball when there was a knock on his door. Confused, he went over and opened the door to see Lila standing there in the cutest white frill of a dress and gorgeous locks that tumbled over her shoulders as though there was a commercial being filmed behind her. Arnold had to admit that she had always had been the picture of femininity to him. Blinking once, he opened the door wider and invited her in.

"Hi, Lila. It's nice to see you!"

"Oh Arnold, it is ever such a pleasure to see you," she smiled brightly. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I just was in such a state to see you today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course. You are one of my dearest friends," Lila played with a lock of her hair.

"Right," Arnold crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop playing games, Lila. What's going on?"

"Why, nothing! I can't come and see you?"

"You didn't bother doing that when we were dating," Arnold pointed out. "Do you need a favor?"

"Why... you always see right through me," Lila blushed heavily.

"I've dated you. I know you."

"Arnold... dated," Lila bit her lip. "Do you think we could try again?"

"What, dating? Are you okay, Lila?"

"Arnold, answer the question."

"Why now," Arnold gaped, absolutely shocked. "I thought you were dating Sid."

"Well, that doesn't seem to be an option anymore."

"Okay... well, Lila... I'm sorry but I can't."

"You don't want me," she asked softly.

Arnold winced as Lila turned her puppy dog eyes at him, filled with tears that he knew were genuine. There was nothing fake about it, which was one of the things he loved so much about her. Every time he needed advice that wasn't solved by Fuzzy Slippers and Gerald, she was there to help him. Surprised, he felt her arms wrap around his neck and without even a warning, she kissed him.

It was warm and pleasant, just like her. But something was missing that he couldn't quite place. Her hair tickled his nose and he felt her frailty as more of a hindrance than something that appealed to him. Before she tried anything else, Arnold gently pried her off him and held her hands, which were so soft and smelled of strawberries. He kissed them and let them fall.

"Lila, I'm sorry but I can't do this," he said firmly.

"But... why," Lila whispered. "I'm ever so confused."

"You're just looking for someone to fill Sid's place. And that's not fair to you, to him, or to me."

"It wouldn't be for a little while," Lila cried, looking desperate. "I just need someone to love me!"

"Oh Lila," Arnold murmured, pulling her close. "No you don't."

"I know Sid loves me but he won't pretend for my daddy," Lila sobbed.

And so Arnold was told the story of her father and his judgmental attitude towards Sid. It wasn't only the long hair and torn up clothes but the fact that he didn't come from a wealthy family. The fact that Helga had been sent to another country because of him also fell into place. Sid had been turned into the Big Bad Wolf and Lila was the virginal Red Riding Hood. Lila wept innocently and Arnold couldn't help but think at how delicate and _perfect_ she had to do everything. It was almost irritating. But being a good friend, he went downstairs and brought up some chocolate ice cream with a cherry on top.

"I am so embarrassed for throwing myself at you," Lila whispered, hiding her face with her hands.

"Well, it certainly made me feel better about myself," Arnold teased, rubbing her shoulder. "It's okay, I understand. And if I wasn't seeing someone-"

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, looking mortified. Still, her curiosity piqued. "... who is it?"

"Shit," Arnold said, wincing. "I'm not supposed to say anything about it. She wants to keep it quiet until she's comfortable with the idea."

"Comfortable? That doesn't sound very good," Lila raised an eyebrow. "Can I guess who it is?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Arnold muttered, blushing heavily.

"I wouldn't say anything, Arnold. I promise."

"Ugh..."

"Is it... Sheena?"

"No."

"Katrinka?"

"I heard she is rooting for her own team."

"I must have forgot. Hmm, is it Gerald?"

"That's an affair," Arnold replied, poking at her tickle spot to which she squealed.

"Is it … Rhonda?"

"Not on your life."

"Big Patty?"

"Harold would kill me. And I truly mean that. He would kill me."

"Hmm," Lila paused and grinned almost fiendishly. "Is it Nadine?"

"Nope," Arnold grinned.

"It's Helga."

"N-no," Arnold coughed nervously. "Try again."

"Well if it isn't her, you must have a very big crush on her at least," Lila grinned. "I have to get going before curfew."

"Bye..."

"Good night, Arnold. Please tell Helga that I'm happy for you two."

**oxo**

Arnold watched Helga sneak in through the window-hatch of his roof with deftness that he wasn't sure anyone could possess. Carefully, she stepped on the ground and sat on his bed with a paper bag and her purse in one hand and an umbrella in the other. The clouds were storming above them and Helga had learned from those many times when she had been caught without one. Arnold smiled and brushed away her shaggy hair, tipping her chin up for a small kiss. He felt her pull away in embarrassment and moved to the desk to cover the heavy blush on her cheeks.

"I-I br-brought some burgers and fries. And I had no idea that sweet potato fries were that good," Helga glanced at him and watched him approach her. "What?"

"You're nervous."

"Maybe," she huffed. "Shut up and put in the movie."

"Already ready."

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"You know," Helga threw up her hands. "Making me all nervous and junk."

"Helga, I'm not doing anything."

"You totally freakin' are, CRIMINY!"

"Helga, you're overreacting,"Arnold tried not to grin. "It's just a date."

"Just a date? Isn't this our _first_ date?"

"Oh," Arnold paused. "Yes."

"Then it isn't _just_ a date, football-head."

"I suppose you're right, Helga."

"I'm always right."

"Sure," Arnold took her hand and refused to let it go when she tried to pull away. "Helga, this isn't going to work if you keep trying to avoid any affection I give you."

"I'm sorry," Helga flinched visibly. "I-I didn't mean it."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Arnold took her hand and kissed it gently. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

"I don't... know," Helga looked away from him. "I've never really had a relationship that wasn't just about sex."

"Well, this'll be the first," he murmured, letting her hand go. "And tell me if I'm moving too fast for you."

"Arnold, you're seriously a saint."

"I hope not," he said, grinning fiendishly.

Helga laughed and caught him by the collar, yanking him closer as she jumped up and kissed him on the mouth. Arnold was surprised at her actions, knowing that she feared any sort of affection, scared that it came with a huge price tag. But as she dug her fingernails into his skin and pressed up against him, she was getting over it pretty quick. Arnold wrapped his arms around her and returned the fervor until they had to come up for air.

"I'm so glad you're a better kisser than you were in grade school," Helga teased.

"Well, I had lots of practice."

"WHO?"

"I'm joking, Pataki."

"I'm not jealous," she muttered, turning pink.

"Come on, dork. You wanted to watch the Muppets, right?"

"Jason Segal can have my babies," Helga said seriously.

"Can Amy AD-"

"No."

"I'm not going to have to wear a chain collar, am I," Arnold asked.

"Not if you behave," Helga replied, sitting on his bed.

"I didn't know you were that kinky."

"Don't get me started," Helga curled up next to him. "Now shut up, Jason is talking."

"Whatever you say, Helga."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Exclusively Nonexclusive

**A/N: **I'm back in my element and hopefully I will have chapter nineteen by next week.

_Song Recommendation: Nice and Easy by Frank Sinatra_

**xoxox**

The wedding had to be planned within weeks since Olga's fiance had a job offer that started at the end of September in Europe. Bob was in hysterics when he found out but he couldn't make his favorite daughter upset at his reaction. So he buckled down and helped pay for the wedding while Helga went from work to cake testings and then home where Olga looked through the notes and planning.

Helga barely saw Arnold through the mess of it all and they started school within a few days. She had asked for less hours just to get through the past weeks. Olga was a demanding bride indeed. However, her fiance was nice enough to pick up the slack when needed. Bill was pretty interesting all around and had some crazy stories which helped pass the time while helping with center pieces. He usually brought by some coffee and a book or two he had suggested. It was only when school started that Helga was freed from her prison sentence. Olga was forced to deal with the last few wedding details on her own. Now all Helga had to worry about was being a senior.

Fan-_tastic_, she thought.

With a casual white tee, jeans and pink converse, she swung her backpack over her shoulder and rushed out of the house before her sister could call out her name for whatever errand she needed. Bill was her future bitch, not her. Helga yawned at the early morning and made her way to school where she was able to pick up her schedule and new locker. Her phone was buzzing in her backpack but she had forgotten it was there. Spinning the combination to her locker, she was mildly distracted before she heard someone literally _holler _her name throughout the hallway. Startled, she wasn't alert enough to move away from bold arms that encased and squeezed her.

"Helga! Darling!"

_British accent? Delicious arms? Darling?_

"Eric," Helga squeaked, pulling away from him. Her eyes nearly consumed her face. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Visiting," he tapped her nose. "I've always wanted to visit America and I have an auntie who almost conveniently lives in Hillwood."

"Very convenient."

"Quite," he shrugged. "Besides, I've missed you!"

"I'm still shocked you're here."

"Me too," Eric rubbed his cheek absently. "I kinda wanted to come for the summer but... I was having this thing with this one dude..."

"You usually are," Helga snorted.

"And this is why I've missed you," Eric swept her up in his arms.

"Oh god, you bathed in cologne, didn't you," Helga struggled in his arms.

"Stop being so difficult and give me a smooch," he laughed wickedly at her wiggles and pressed a chaste kiss on her mouth anyway. "Don't act like you've never gotten down and dirty with me."

"A-_hem_."

With a groan, Helga opened her eyes a tad and spotted Rhonda eying Eric with interest and looking like a hawk for some juicy gossip. It had probably been her that had _lightly_ suggested that Arnold and her were dating. But since they were hardly seen around together due to Olga's wedding, it stayed mere gossip which was what Helga wanted.

.

"Hey Princess," Helga raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Whose this," she smiled coquettishly.

"Eric." He tossed Helga aside and took her hand to kiss it. "Your majesty."

"Asshole," Helga snapped, fixing her ruffled clothing.

"Helga, it's royalty," Rhonda commented. "Anyway, I was just coming to drop off your invitation."

"For?"

"My party," Rhonda sighed. "It's a White Party."

"Oh my," Eric laughed. "That sounds like a hoot."

"It will be," Rhonda sighed. "I had a nice villa reserved outside of town near the lake. We're going to have the most lovely lights thrown all over the trees. Only best as my daddy promised. It's this weekend."

"I'm coming as I have no choice," Helga sighed. "Wanna be my date, Eric?"

"So... you're _dating_," Rhonda nearly flailed.

"We so are!"

"God damn it," Helga groaned.

**O0o0o0o**

Helga was purchasing some gym clothes when Arnold approached her. The expression on his face was blank and she was pretty sure why. Rhonda had the biggest mouth on anyone she knew. Still, she tossed her new sweats into her backpack and genuinely smiled up at him. He returned the gesture but looked slightly put out.

"Hey football-head."

"Pataki," he laughed. "You looked flustered for someone whose a senior."

"Statistics and Physical Science after lunch does me no good."

"I see," Arnold handed her over a bottle of water. "So... you and Eric?"

"Oh," Helga sighed heavily. "He's my friend."

"Really?"

"He doesn't swing for my team," Helga raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous, Shortman?"

"Um, no."

"Oh my god, you totally _are_."

"Well, you don't want to be exclusive, which is fine, but the moment I come to school, I hear that you're dating this '_hot stud-muffin'_ from England," Arnold said, using air quotes. "Maybe I was a tad apprehensive."

"Dating Eric was a mistake on the other side of the world," Helga admitted. "He figured out he didn't like girls."

"Oh," Arnold blinked. "Well, I'm glad."

"Me too."

"So that settles that," she murmured nervously. "But..."

"But what," Arnold sat down at a small table with her. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No! Um... actually," Helga bit her lip. "I was wondering if you would be my official date for Rhonda's party."

"I thought you were going with Eric."

"He's a flake and I was caught off guard," Helga shrugged, blushing.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The bell rang.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward," Helga blurted. "Um, I guess I'll see you after school?"

"I'll meet you at your locker. Phoebe and Gerald want to go to the movies."

"We're going to have to tell them eventually."

"Yup."

**o0o0o0o**

Helga watched Phoebe adjust the white wrap dress. It had an off white lace cover over it that skimmed her knees and made her look like an angel. Bending over the dresser, she adjusted her eyeliner and touched up her matte lipstick. Helga slipped into the bathroom and put on her own dress. It was a short A-line dress with spaghetti straps. It was a little bold for her but she liked to mix it up when she could. Arnold would definitely be surprised.

"So... are you going with Eric?"

"Actually, no. He found a date," Helga rolled her eyes. "Apparently Eugene swings that way."

"Then who are you going with?"

"Arnold."

"I see."

"Yep."

Things were kind of awkward between them as Helga had been spending a lot of time at home without her. Olga had shoved herself into their lives and now Phoebe felt very left out. Gerald tried to spend as much time with her as possible but he had football practice and he spent time with the boys when he could. And with Phoebe taking AP classes on the side, it was lonely all around. Helga felt guilty just thinking about it. But since Olga's wedding was in two weeks, it wouldn't be that bad afterward, or at least... she hoped.

"How are the wedding plans progressing?"

"There's the cake and the dresses that are left. A few tiny things that have to be super perfect," Helga moaned. "She gave me a few invitations to give out to you guys and stuff. She also wants me to sing."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Phoebe glanced over as she brushed her hair. "You have a beautiful voice."

"That's not the point. I'm doing enough for the wedding."

"Very true," Phoebe laughed. "I hardly get to see you."

It took a few more minutes before they were ready. Phoebe's dad came up to let them know that Arnold and Gerald were waiting downstairs. Helga snickered at her friend's nervousness as she adjusted the latch of her white heels. And because she was stubborn, she grabbed a pink cardigan on Phoebe's bed. Her friend wasn't so rebellious, she had a white jacket over her shoulders.

It was funny to see how different the guys were dressed from the top of the stairs. Gerald had worn slacks, tucked in a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. Arnold had picked out some white shorts with chucks and a dress shirt to make it semi-casual rather than completely sloppy. He had worn a tie and actually looked good. It was funny how they all dealt with Rhonda's nonsense but it gave them something to do so it wasn't as ridiculous as they complained it was.

"Well, don't you ladies look gorgeous," Gerald said honestly. Taking his girlfriend's hand, he kissed her softly before letting go.

"Agreed," Arnold murmured, placing a platonic kiss on Helga's cheek. "We should go. It's a long drive to the lake."

It actually took an hour to get there and Helga made sure to torture Gerald but trying to make him wear the pink cardigan while Arnold drove there. Phoebe merely watched while chuckling behind the palm of her hand. The lake was where they were originally going to stay and hang out for the weekend but since Nadine had mentioned the wonderful opportunity about bugs, she had changed her plans and made a party of it. When they arrived, it was agreed that the party was much better.

The cabin was lit brightly with fairy lights and candles all over the place. Even the lake had little boats with the little lights making something magical. The trees had white Christmas bulbs and tables were covered with white table clothes. Plastic jewels were spread among the lights to give it an ethereal feel to the party. Lots of people they knew by sight in class and close friends were already there wearing white. Rhonda was wearing more of a floor length gown than anything. Sleeves were at her shoulder while she was courted by few different guys who were sitting around her. But she stood up and hugged them all.

"I'm so glad you made it!"

"You would have killed us if we didn't," Helga reminded her.

"Eric is here with Eugene," Rhonda said pointedly. "I thought you were dating?"

"Not the way he's sticking his tongue down Eugene's tongue," she replied.

"Oh, how cute," Rhonda glanced over. "Arnold, you look adorable! Did Gerald help you pick it out?"

"He did, actually," he replied, flushing at his embarrassment. "I've never been to a White Party."

"Not that hard, darling. Just wearing something flattering that's white."

"I never wear white."

"Arnold was so difficult," Gerald sighed. "It was like fighting with a toddler."

"I wasn't that bad," he protested.

"We spent a good afternoon at the mall trying to find a shirt," Gerald whined.

"And Gerald, you look like a lady killer," Rhonda made a quick gesture and immediately a waiter brought them some champagne. "Phoebe, you look like a doll. Simply adorable."

"Gerald certainly liked it."

"Why are you wearing a pink cardigan, Helga?"

"Because."

"You never listen," Rhonda sighed. "Dinner will be served in an hour. You're welcome to mingle or dance."

They found a table easily enough and got comfortable as soft music played. Surprisingly, it was a lot of crooner music. It definitely fit the environment Rhonda was trying to implement at her party. They munched on snacks until Gerald whispered something soft in Phoebe's ear. With a giggle, she stood and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Come on, Arnold," Gerald called out. "Bring your girl out here."

"No reason why we shouldn't dance, right," Arnold queried softly.

"I guess not," Helga grinned.

Smoothly, Arnold spun her onto the dance floor underneath the tree with the lights. The twinkle of the crystals against the candles and such made it an almost magical type of moment. Helga and Arnold mixed between a few other couples who thought the moment was perfect as "Dream a Little Dream of Me" began playing. Arnold's hand was warm against the small of her back as he led her into a casual waltz. His other hand held her fingers lightly as the music continued to set the mood. Helga felt the heat on her cheeks as she swooned at such a perfect moment.

Helga removed her hand from his and ignored his expression of puzzlement. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, allowing herself to cling to him almost lovingly. Not one to be overlooked, his hands splayed against her back and held her close. He played with the soft curls that tumbled over her shoulders. It was Phoebe who motioned for Gerald to look urgently. Genuinely surprised, they grinned at the moment that seemed to be unveiling before their eyes.

Was it... finally happening...?

"Hey, Arnoldo?"

"Sorry," he moved away from her slightly. "It's been awhile."

"I wasn't complaining," Helga frowned. "I just..."

"What?"

"This is really... nice."

"Nice?"

"Nice."

"Okay," Arnold laughed, taking the chance to twirl her once. "Nice."

_Ain't That a Kick In the Head_ began playing.

Arnold was a great dancer, Helga surmised. Not someone she would dance on stage necessarily, but he made her feel like she was needed as he clumsily twirled and caught her. The laughter that bubbled from her lips only made him happier. He hardly ever saw her this _free_ and frivolous in front of anyone. When he kissed her forehead, she only blushed. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they returned to their table where their friends were waiting. Phoebe pounced almost immediately as Helga sat down.

"What is going on!"

"Huh," Helga played dumb.

"Yeah," Gerald stared at Arnold. "Are you guys hiding something?"

"Not really," Arnold muttered. "We-"

"_Helga!_"

Surprised, they watched Eric canter over happily. Eugene was sitting at their table looking somewhat bemused but pleased. He waved at Arnold pleasantly and nearly tackled Helga who looked to be used to getting smothered by him. Dressed in white slacks and an off white polo with checkered Vans, it was no wonder that girls were miffed at his lack of attraction to the opposite sex. Helga shoved him off and laughed.

"Well you look fabulous," she commented.

"And you look delicious," he replied, grabbing her hand. "Dance?"

"I'm kinda-"

"You owe me!"

Looking flustered, as only Eric could make her feel, they went onto the dance floor where there were more people rocking out to a mixture of 80's and 90's music. "Bye, Bye, Bye" by Nsync had already been played which only irritated Rhonda. But she had to be a little fair about it all. She was so controlling when it came to parties that Nadine usually interceded on everyone's behalf. Heels were thrown to the side as guys unbuttoned and shrugged off shirts. Harold was already in cahoots with Sid and Stinky to throw Eugene and Eric into the lake. The proper "adult" party was about to come crashing down over Rhonda's head. Helga's hand fell into Eric's awaiting hand.

When she danced back overseas, Eric was her choice of partner simply because he never failed her. He was flamboyant enough to keep her from freezing up and she was poised enough to keep him from becoming reckless. When they danced, it was a whirl of tangled limbs and sexuality. Eric spin her expertly, dipping her as her leg slip upward to his hip. Helga grinned fiendishly, feeling the thrill of dancing.

"_And now I'm back to let you know that I can really shake them down..."_

"Do You Love Me" blasted from the speakers as Helga was pulled against Eric who grinded himself against her, rotating pelvics seeming just a little too obscene. Spinning her around, she dipped down and was pulled up into his arms, lifted high for just a moment before placed down. Eric followed her side by side as she moved her hips slowly, tossing her head back. Helga and Eric were marvelous dancers, that was for sure. As the song ended, Eric pulled her into a slow song. Their friends were clapping while Helga blushed against her partner's shoulder. Glancing up, she saw Arnold talking with Gerald. He seemed agitated as he spoke.

"You're tense," Eric commented.

"I just hope you didn't mess up anything."

"You mean between you and that boy with the nice ass?"

"Arnold, yeah."

"You're dating?"

"Kind of."

"Either you are or you're not."

"That's a bit severe."

"Well, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then why 'kind of'?"

"Because I don't want him to lose out on someone better than me?"

"You're a moron," Eric spin her out gently. "If he wants you, he wants you."

"I've got a lot of baggage."

"And you think no one else does?"

"I don't know."

"You're stupid."

"I can still beat your face in," Helga threatened.

"And what would you do," he paused. "If I kissed you?"

"Huh-"

Eric didn't allow her to think of anything else as he descended his lips on hers. Now they had dated for a few months. Eric wanted to force himself to be straight and Helga wanted to forget that Arnold existed. And while they had great sexual chemistry as far as things went, after the first time, things only went south. They became best friends and bonded over stupid boys, coffee and Law and Order: SVU. When Helga left to go back to the states, he ditched school and work to spend her last hours with her. He had lent her money for a variety of things and never asked for it back. He had bought her clothes while her parents ignored her plea for such things. He was her very good friend who was Frenching the life out of her.

Helga didn't think twice about heat-butting him in the face, nor did she regret leaving the dance floor while he whined as blood spurted over his polo shirt. He'd get over it eventually as she walked back to the table. Phoebe's face was passive and her voice was cold as she complimented her dancing. Gerald, however, was pissed the fuck off.

"How could you break my man's heart," he spat. "Couldn't you have fucked Eric somewhere else?"

"Gerald!"

"No, babe. This is bullshit. You can-"

"Where did he go," Helga asked, grabbing her things.

"That's not the point-"

"Phoebe, where did he go?"

"After he saw you two kiss, he said he was taking a walk. He has Gerald's keys."

"Pheebs!"

"I'm sorry, Gerald, but this is more important," Phoebe grabbed a tissue and wiped Helga's mouth.

"Thanks," Helga grabbed her cardigan. She turned to Gerald and sighed. "I didn't kiss Eric. He kissed me. And he's bleeding, _just so you know_."

Helga didn't wait for a response, she just made her wait through the crowd of people who were more interested on the guy who was making the most dramatic scene ever rather than the girl who caused it. She walked through the trees and carefully walked through the brush and debris that was scattered all over the ground. Carefully, she found a few shoe marks in the mud that seemed to be Arnold's. Hoping that it wasn't some rapist's path, she walked for a good 45 minutes before she found a lone figure near the lake. The head shape wasn't normal which gave Helga a good indication of who it was.

"Arnold?"

"Helga," he murmured. He didn't seem upset.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"You didn't need to," he glanced over. "I was just waiting for the party to be over."

"Why?"

"Helga, do you really have to add a shit-ton of salt over the wound or are you just here to make it official that we're not anything more than friends?"

"I didn't kiss him," Helga sighed. "But that's not it, is it?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You're upset."

"Yep."

"Because we should be exclusive."

"Yep."

Helga sat down on a log near where Arnold was. He merely stared at her for a moment before sighing and looking away. She unstrapped her shoes and slipped her feet into the cold water, unsure of what to do next. Arnold approached and sat down a little away from her, giving them enough space to breathe.

"Arnold, I'm... I'm sorry."

"For what," he sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Yes, you are," Helga hissed heatedly.

"For all anyone knows, no we're not," Arnold hissed back. "And when we started dating, it wasn't a big deal but now I think you're just embarrassed."

"Arnold-"

"Maybe we should just go back to being friends."

Helga clenched her hands tightly and tried to breathe. Her body was numb and she couldn't look at him or his pity. It was pity, it was always pity. He never loved her. He never wanted her. It was just pity. He wasn't interested in her. He was just... it was just payback for all the horrible things that she did when she was a kid.

Karma really was a bitch.

She refused to cry, refused to show weakness. Gently, she stood from the log and brushed off the skirt of her dress. With unbelievable calmness, Helga placed her cardigan over her shoulders and walked away from Arnold who was already regretting his words. He stood up as she was reaching the little hill that had given him privacy from the others and ran to her. She walked carefully since she wasn't wearing any shoes and when he reached her, his hands were holding her arms almost lovingly. There was no expression on her face that could guide him.

"What," Helga asked.

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it."

"Certainly you meant it, Arnold," Helga whispered. "It took you this long to think about, you really did."

"I was just trying to figure out what to say," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Helga uttered.

"Helga, please," Arnold placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You break up with me after you want to be exclusive," Helga cried angrily, shoving away his hand. "I can't even- what the fuck!"

"Helga, I was frustrated," Arnold sighed. "Just like I'm frustrated now. It doesn't even seem like you want to be with me!"

"Because I didn't want to be exclusive?"

"Be- wait... didn't?"

"Eric," Helga sighed. Arnold snorted at the name. "He told me I was being stupid. He kissed me to prove a point. I guess he was right."

"And the point was?"

"That I can't have my cake and eat it too," Helga tossed her shoes on the ground. "That the way I'm acting makes it seem like I'm ashamed."

"Are you?"

"No, god no," Helga rubbed her face. "Arnold, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Arnold looked down at her and rubbed her shoulders. "Are we okay?"

"Better," she slipped her arms around his waist.

"Good," Arnold murmured.

He raised her chin just an inch before kissing her lightly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Vows and Such

**A/N: Oh god, did I lose inspiration for this story. Now, it was supposed to be longer but I have to be honest with myself and ask, would I really make it another couple of chapters? The answer is no. I've burned out with this story back in June. But thank you for all the reviews and everything. I'm sorry I left it so long. There's a epilogue that I have to write but it's going to be good. Different, but good. **

_Song Recommendation: Be My Baby by the Ronettes._

Helga was in the living room, finishing up a paper while Olga waltz around in her brand new wedding gown. It had cost a good amount of money that Bob had happily shed out to make his golden child smile. The finish touches were carefully hung in Helga's room among the three bridesmaid dresses in the closet. Olga was making a spectacle of herself, enough to keep everyone else from hearing the doorbell but Helga. Getting up, she tossed her purple pen on the table and made her way to open the door. A grinning Arnold was leaning against the doorpost.

"Hey," Helga murmured, blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured it was late enough to come check up on your sanity," he laughed. He pulled out a small plastic container from his backpack. "I got this for you."

"A cupcake," she said, looking puzzled. "From the supermarket."

"Actually, it's from a gourmet cupcake shop Rhonda suggested," Arnold smiled. "And since you're my girlfriend now... I thought it might be nice t-"

Arnold didn't get very as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She wasn't expecting to see him until the wedding. Helga had decided to take the rest of the week off to make sure that the wedding would go through all right. Olga was too much of an airhead to take care of the whole thing on her own. Their parents weren't taking any time off but had given Helga a couple grand to plan the honeymoon as well. She wasn't expecting anything in return for all the work she was putting in. Arnold wasn't like her family though and even though it wasn't much, the cupcake meant the world to her.

"I probably should have brought you a cupcake sooner," Arnold chuckled.

"Maybe," Helga opened the little box. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I just came back from hanging out with Gerald," he explained. "And I thought I'd come over to spend time with you."

"I would love that," Helga sighed. "Except that Olga is parading around with her wedding dress and I might stab her."

"I don't mind," Arnold grinned widely. "You can present me as your boyfriend now."

"Oh god," she groaned.

"What?"

"I loathe you."

It turned out that it wasn't as bad as Helga thought it would be. Olga cooed over them and even offered to make Arnold a snack. He declined as Miriam took the time to talk to him about college applications and such. Helga wasn't bothered by it as she finished off the paragraph to her paper and it was only when he sent a pleading glance her way that she scared off the buzzards. Grabbing some Gatorade from the fridge, she grabbed her paper and her boyfriend and escaped to her bedroom with the door closed. Olga was just going to have to leave the wedding dress in their mother's room. Poor Arnold had been told in detail what the reception would be like on Saturday.

"Thanks," he murmured, sitting on her bed.

"I thought it was hysterical," Helga laughed, tossing her notebook on the bed next to her computer. "It was well deserved."

"I'm just making sure you're not hiding me," Arnold pointed out.

"Well, Bob knows I have a boyfriend. He doesn't seem to care who right now," she replied. "He's too busy mourning the loss of his favorite child."

"It must hurt being treated like that."

"I'm used to it," Helga shrugged. "And I don't do well when being smothered."

"Well, it still isn't fair," Arnold pulled out a binder and pulled out his Statistics homework. "But I think you deserve better."

"I have you," Helga whispered, kissing his cheek. It was a bold move for her. "It's enough."

Arnold pulled her closer and brought her in for a toe-tingling kiss that left her breathless. He slid his fingers into her hair, slowly as to make her as comfortable as possible. There were times when they were in public that she walked away or had some kind of bad reaction with him. So Arnold learned to patient with her. It was the giggles that came from the doorway that completely ruined the moment and had her raging for a good five minutes. The door was locked and the mood was dead.

It took a little bit of convincing to get Helga to calm down. Arnold pressed warm kisses against her forehead and held her as they were lying on the bed together. He didn't speak much, just watched her calm down bit by bit. Hovering over her as she was lying on her back, he realized how different she was from when they were younger. She caught him staring and blushed heavily at the attention.

"What?"

"You're pretty."

"Umm," Helga shuffled around on the bed. "Thank you?"

"It was just an observation," he murmured, kissing her gently. "I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to say things that like to make you into a puddle of mush."

"I don't like that," Helga sighed, ruffling his hair. "I don't need validation from a guy. Especially not you, football-head."

"You're still pretty," Arnold teased, chuckling. "And I'm not validating you, I'm just expressing the appreciation of your looks."  
>"Funny. Do me a favor? Don't follow advice from your friends," Helga stated, wiping hair from her face.<p>

"Oh," Arnold frowned. "I thought I was doing well."

"It's okay to be awkward," Helga grinned. "That's the point of dating."

"Alright," Arnold snickered. "So does that mean no more cupcakes?"

"No, you keep bringing mama her cupcakes."

**ououo**

Helga looked in the mirror and groaned.

The peach color did nothing for her looks.

Nothing at all.

It was awful.

She was going to _die_.

Helga was tempted to tear it to pieces and just walk out in a pair of jeans and one of the old t-shirts she had, maybe the one that said 'Dog Vaginas' or 'Death of Zubats', she wasn't sure. She bit the bullet and whistled for Phoebe to come into the room where she was getting dressed and had her zip up the gown, which wasn't bad when it came to her figure. Even the bustline fit quite nicely. It was just the color that made her turn into a mopping mess. Phoebe chuckled and brushed away a blond curl away from her friend's face.

"You look lovely."

"I look like a peach pie," Helga grunted, then sighed heavily. "I don't even know why I have to do this. I'm not even close to Olga!"

"But you are both sister," Phoebe said firmly. "Now stop whining and get ready. We're almost done with Olga's gown. And then there's the ride to the church."

"Oh, lovely."

"Stop being so sarcastic."

"Fine, but I better get a huge piece of cake for all of this. Or a scholarship to whatever university I want. I never want to have a wedding. Ever."

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind when the right person comes along. Like Arnold."

"About that..."

"What, don't tell me you guys got together," Phoebe snorted. When Helga didn't reply, the shriek that was uttered by the small Asian girl was deafening. "Oh my god, I can't believe you haven't said anything! I'm your best friend, _best friend_!"

"Well, I wanted to make sure we were going to last," Helga explained, turning pink. "I just... I really like him. I don't want to screw it up."

"Oh, so he wants to hide it too? Jerk."

"Actually, I wanted to hide it," Helga adjusted the strap of her dress, looking down in embarrassment and shame. "I think everyone knows that it's really difficult to be with me."

"No one knows that," Phoebe said, exasperated in her own peach dress. She was one of the bridesmaids along with Helga who was the Maid of Honor. "But I'm so excited! I hope you both are so happy together!"

"Calm your horses," Helga rolled her eyes. "It's only been a few weeks."

"Did you kiss," asked Phoebe in a matter of factly sort of tone.

"Whoa," Helga raised an eyebrow at her friend. "We've made out a couple of times, I guess?"

"And did you like it?"

"More than anything," Helga breathed, blushing heavily. "Okay, no more of this conversation until we're somewhere saner?"

"You owe me a total play-by-play, Helga Pataki. You remember the grilling you gave me the first time I was with Gerald? It's going to be worse."

"Oh jeez," Helga sighed again, looking reluctant to ever tell her best friend anything, not even her shoe size. "Fine, go and help Olga while I fix this monstrosity."

**ououo**

Helga would describe the wedding as a mushy pile of crap if anyone ever directly ask her. Since everyone gave their opinion and she had to nod her head stiffly, she didn't offend anyone. She took Olga's bouquet in the back and slipped into a pair of flats she had hidden away to become more comfortable. The shoes required for the bridesmaids were five inch heels that had open toes and blistering components. Flexing her toes for a moment, she relaxed and watched Arnold sneak in with two plates of food from the buffet. He had shoved two bottles of water underneath his arm and smiled becomingly in his tuxedo with a black undershirt and peach tie. The tie was awful to be sure, but he made it look sexy and Helga made sure to show him once the food was placed on the table.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down sensually as the bottles fell to the ground and she pressed her lips against his. His mouth turned into a grin as he agreed with her actions and turned the kiss a little more deep as he bit down slowly on her lower lip and swept his tongue into her mouth. So caught up in their actions that they didn't spot Gerald at the doorway with a jaw hitting the floor. His mumbling made Helga look up and she had to laugh dryly.

"A-arnold... why are you kissing... I don't... what?"

"Helga's... my girlfriend," Arnold chuckled in embarrassment. "For a couple of weeks actually."

"I owe Phoebe twenty bucks," he said, getting over the shock pretty quickly. "But this is going to be news!"

"I guess we're being outed," Arnold glanced over Helga who shrugged playfully.

"I suppose so."

"And you don't mind?"

"Not as much as I did a few days ago," Helga stood up and kissed Arnold on the cheek. "I just didn't want to look like an idiot if you decided to dump me all of a sudden."

"Oh," Gerald piped up. "Well that makes sense. You didn't want to kill him either."

"Oh yeah," Helga grinned fiendishly. "I could get away with the murder much easier."

"You're starting to scare me."

"Get out," Helga pointed at the door. "I want to eat in peace before I have to go sing my song, damn it."

"Phoebe knows?"

"Basically," Helga stuck out her tongue. "You own me a dance, Hair-Boy."

"I know, I know," Gerald stuck his hands in his pockets. "I called it, Arnold. You guys look like a cute couple."

"We know," Arnold grinned, spearing a piece of grilled chicken and sticking it in his mouth. When Gerald left, he grabbed another piece with his fork and fed Helga who smiled brightly. "You look pretty."

"Peach is _not_ my color."

"You make it look good," he replied. She picked up a bottle of water and handed it over to him.

"I hope to never have to plan a wedding."

"Here's to having more time for each other."

"Hear, hear," Helga said emphatically.

Helga ate with Arnold in peace, leaning against his legs and picking at the diet-centric meal that Olga had ordered just for the wedding. Or rather the one that Olga had insisted on having and Helga had to order. Helga wasn't very pissed as she played out to be but she was definitely grateful for it to be over and she would have to fold any more napkins. Swans were now on her most hated animals list. Checking her watch, she looked skyward and asked for patience as she stood up. Arnold tossed away the plates and kissed his girlfriend, looking pleased when she looked as though there wasn't one thought left in her mind. He caressed her cheek and pressed a peck on her nose. She chuckled at that and adjusted his tie that had become skewed.

"I'm going to burn this dress," she told him. "And that tie."

"Well, whatever gets you naked," he said with a saucy sort of grin which made Helga laugh uproariously.

"Soon, football-head," she whispered in his ear. "I'm getting a little antsy myself."

"I was just kidding," he said, holding up his hands.

"I wasn't."

Helga left him mumbling to himself as she left the room and found whoever was charge of the band, which turned out to be a tall woman in a red dress who had the voice of an angel. Helga explained that she would be singing the First Dance ballad for Olga and her groom. With a nod, the woman asked for the sheets, which Helga provided. She went to the bathroom and fixed her wayward hair and added some lip gloss that was currently misplaced on Arnold's mouth. It was so strange to have him around when he had offered to help Helga on the wedding plans. Things had definitely grown heated when the late nights hit and he was so gentle which made Helga very irritated when he wouldn't go further.

She smiled softly, knowing that he cared. It was such a relief knowing that he wasn't planning on leaving which was a big issue to her. It wasn't until he promised to stay no matter what, did she stop thinking about it so much. Once she looked decent, she went to find Olga who jumped at the chance to go dance, dragging her new husband with her to the center of the dance floor. Helga took the mike in her hands and waved at Arnold who raised a glass to her. Phoebe and Gerald couldn't help but watch as their friends solidify their relationship.

"Hi," Helga started softly. "My name is Helga. I'm here to sing for my sister. I hope you like it, sis."

Helga took a deep breath and smiled, hearing the band begin to play the first notes in the song. She let the breath out and opened her eyes and stared straight at Arnold who had no idea what she was going to sing up until now.

_Love me tender, _

_Love me sweet, _

_Never let me go. _

_You have made my life complete._

_And I love you so..._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled, _

_For my darling, I love you..._

_And I always will._

_Love tender me, _

_Love me long, _

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong._

_And we'll never part._

_Love me tender, _

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darling, I love you._

_And I always will._

_Love me tender, _

_Love me, dear,_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years._

_Til the end of time._

_Love me tender, _

_Love me true, _

_All my dreams come fulfilled, _

_For my darling, I love you._

_And I always will. _

Helga watched as the couple slowed to stop. Olga reached on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to him while everyone stood up and applauded her. Even the band gave her a clap or two her way. She was sure she missed a note but Arnold never wavered in watching her as he understood exactly what she meant in the song. It was why she picked it, because she wanted to let him know how she felt.

She had loved him for years, a decade even and she never told him. Perhaps it was a little premature but she wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Even though it was a hidden message, he smiled her way and approached the stage when the band started to play "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra. Her hands gripped his shoulders gently, unsure of what his reaction would be. But they danced to that song and "L-O-V-E" and even "Rescue Me". He never let her go and whisked her away when someone came to ask for a dance. Finally, she pulled away from his comfortable shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, too" he murmured, smiling that special smile at her. "I just wanted to know you felt the same, Helga."

"Well, now I think we need a slice of cake, football-head," Helga beamed. "But hey, I do love you."

"I know now. You sang beautifully."

They came to the edge of the dance floor, holding hands and ignoring the shout that Rhonda was surely responsible for and sat down at the table where Phoebe and Gerald were sitting at. Helga pressed her forehead against Arnold's shoulder and smiled.

Maybe the wedding wasn't so bad after all.

**ououo**

End.


End file.
